Never Alone
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: When Joey goes out for a walk, an officer saves his life in the heat of a hold up by a bank. 5 years later, he becomes an officer himself. None of his friends know where Joey's at, that is, except for a certain blue eyed CEO. Puppyshipping COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Friday

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Wingweaver25 is back with another new story! This will be UPDATED again on Thursday and Monday of every month. I also have another story already started, but that might wait a little while. I'll start this, and when this story is doing well, I'll start the other story. :)**_

_Rated: T for Teen {**violence** (but not a whole lot), **slight cursing**, &** lovey-dovey, **__**fluffy scenes** (but that won't be until later ;) ). }_

_**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **_

**_Here's a better synopsis of the story: _**On a normal day in Domino City, Joey Wheeler takes a casual walk, enjoy what life he has left before he goes to college. However, after leaving the park, Joey sees that there is a hold up at a bank. He tries to stay far away from the scene, but when guns start to shoot, he is pulled behind a cop car. Trying to not get in the middle of all this, he tries to leave the scene. But, an officer saves his life, making Joey stop in his tracks and think about his future. Five years later, Joey becomes an officer, hoping to protect the people of Domino City. None of his friends know where he is. However, when a certain item from Kaiba Corp. gets stolen, knowing Joey's luck, he has to investigate the scene, and sees his old rival, Seto Kaiba.

But, how will a certain blue eyed CEO make a messy blond hair officer his? And, what _was_ stolen from Kaiba Corp.?

All these questions will be answered. So, let's jump into the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Alone<strong>

_Prologue_

It was a normal, peaceful day in Domino City. Everywhere you look, people were either smiling or having meaningful conversations. It was something that Joey Wheeler absolutely loved about this city. He walked into the park fifteen or so minutes ago and sat down on a park bench, watching little kids play in the sand or swing on the swings.

Recently, Joey just graduated Domino High, with his friends. He finally proved that he wasn't worthless to his father, and moved out the next couple days. But, reality sat in for him when he barely had money to afford an apartment. With the help of his friend Yugi Mutou, he is now living with him, his grandpa, and Yami just for a little while. Joey had been looking for apartments close to his college-Domino University-and that were affordable. _If it comes down ta this, _Joey had said to Yugi_, I'm gonna live in a dorm room forever._

Then, needing a job suddenly popped in Joey's head. He put applications in everywhere-grocery stores, fast food, even at a Barber Shop-but nothing was working out for him.

And now, this is where his story begins.

Joey was licking his chocolate ice cream off of it's cone, trying to relax in this hot, but beautiful weather.

"What am I gonna do? I can't live at Yugi's or in a dorm room the rest of my life." Joey murmured to himself as he wiped his face off with a napkin. _I've wanted ta major in Psychology, knowin' how my family and friends are sorta crazy._ He thought as he bit into his ice cream cone. _But, will it all work out for me?_

He shook his head and continued to eat. Joey had been out all day trying to find someone, somewhere, who would hire him. Yugi suggested to go downtown and check all around. That _"there's bound to be someone who wants to hire someone like you"_.

"But, who would wanna hire me?" He thought outloud as he finished up his cone and threw the napkin away. He slowly walked out of the park, taking his weary-deary time. He was in no rush to get back to Yugi's place, as he didn't want to be known as a failure. He crossed his arms, and crossed the street that led back to Yugi's.

However, on his way back, he heard sirens coming from all around. He stopped as he saw sirens from up the street. He ran up a bit and saw three-maybe four-police cars surrounding the entrance of a bank.

As usual, there _always_ have to be someone to come and ruin the day for everyone.

Joey slowly crept up to the scene, as there wasn't a crowd, and stopped as he saw a skinny police officer come out with a megaphone.

"I repeat, come out with your hands up and no one gets hurt!" He yelled as the mysterious guy stepped out of the bank, holding someone hostage. "Let go of the hostage!"

"Make me you damn pigs!" He yelled back to the skinny officer as the others drew their guns and pointed at him. "I'm _so_ scared!" He snapped his fingers as five, maybe six or seven, guys came out and pointed their guns at the police officers. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Joey gulped as he back up a little. He couldn't run because if he did, they-the officers or the bad guys-might shoot at him. Joey decided to stay where he was, as he whispered to an officer, "What's goin' on?"

A chubby officer turned to him, noticing the terrified look on Joey's face. "Don't worry about anything." He began, trying to wipe the look on Joey's face. "He's a convict who escaped from the prison this morning. He decided to rob this bank-knowing that most people usually come on a Friday. And his little buddies must be his entourage."

Joey nodded as he crouched down, next to a car.

"I'm... s-scared."

"Don't be." He assured as Joey gulped. Within seconds, someone started to shoot. Then, the frenzy of bullets started to pound the wall of the bank and the police cars. Joey covered his ears, wishing he had just stay in bed, and closed his eyes. He looked out to his right, seeing that the number of bad guys decreased by half, as the hostage was down on her stomach, covering her own eyes and ears.

Joey got up on his knees, just for a millisecond, as he saw a bullet come right at him. Joey's eyes grew as he covered his face. He screamed, not knowing what else to do, as the frenzy of bullets slowly decreased into nothing.

_ Wh-what just happen? Am I dead? Am I bleeding?_

His thoughts poured into his head as he heard footsteps and voices.

"10-71 at the Domino City National Bank." Joey opened his eyes, not knowing what the code even meant as he gasped, holding in a breath.

"11-41. _Immediately_." Another officer said as Joey couldn't focus. He was in shock.

Some brave officer just stepped in and saved his life today. He didn't know what to do, what to say, so he started to scream, hiding the tears that tore from his eyes. Two officers help pull the officer off of Joey, and Joey was being pulled away by another officer-the same one he talked to before the battle of the bullets.

"10-45C on Officer Coy... the second is in shock, bleeding a little."

Joey looked down at his body and noticed the bullet went through the officers' back right into Joey right arm. He didn't feel the pain, and he didn't feel anything else.

"H-hey..." Joey turned to see Officer Coy, grabbing at his pants' leg. "...Are you okay?"

Joey, somehow, managed to nod.

"Good..."

Joey murmured, "Y-you're alive..." He gulped as he told one officer that Officer Coy was still alive. But, within that instant, Joey started to faint. Perhaps from the blood. Maybe from the pain, or because of the officer that was still alive, yet dying right beside him.

In actuality, it was because of someone who actually saved him, and they didn't even know each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10-71 - Shooting<em>**

**_11-41 - Ambulance needed_**

**_10-45C - Condition of patient - Critical _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>There ya go! Prologue is finally up! <em>**

**_Also, I put codes in this story, as you must of noticed. I got them from a police website that listed what the codes meant, so yeah. I'll put the codes at the end of the chapter to show you what they mean._**

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	2. Chapter 1: 5 Years Later: Saturday

_**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I know that the prologue was short. Well, so is this chapter as well. But trust me, it'll pick up the next chapter-since Seto's gonna be in it (shocker! :p). **_

_**Anyways, thanks for the reviews-for those who did-and let's begin this chapter! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_5 years later_

Joey kept looking down at his new badge. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. With his other friends that also graduated from the Domino City Police Academy, he finally felt like he had belong somewhere, other than within his own group of high school friends.

"Joey! Congrats, brother!" Serenity called out as she reached him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, sis! Now, whenever ya go on a date, _I_ can be tha protective brother and dad." Joey squinted his face as Serenity just sighed.

"I figured you would say that. Anyways, aren't you going to go out with your _buddies_?"

Joey turned as some of his new officer friends waved at him.

"Nah. I wanna hang out with my family, to celebrate!" Joey assured as he waved away his friends. "I'll go out with ya guys later this week!" He called as a few moaned.

"You'll be missing out!"

"I actually wanted to see ya drunk!"

"Rick, don't say that! Even though he _can_ drink."

Joey smiled as he turned back to his family. "So, where do ya wanna eat?"

Joey's mom grabbed her purse and pat his hand. "Where ever you want to, Joseph."

"I say La Rosa's!" Serenity pipped out as Joey gave her a hug and walked outside with his mother right behind them.

Becoming a police officer might have been the hardest thing for Joey to accomplish. First, he had to a written exam, then an oral written board test. Then, citizens would come in and review him, asking him a handful of questions. There was also a fitness test, which Joey aced with no problem. And, he had to go to college-Domino University-and majored in Criminal Justice, which made Police Departments all around Domino City give Joey a second look.

"So, do you have a job somewhere yet?" His mother asked as Joey sighed.

"My application was put into several areas-police departments, security guards, ya name it-and hopefully I'll get a call soon. My major in college will be noticed, and ya know, I'll be able to do what I've wanted to do for years." Joey explained as his mom just smiled.

"I'm just glad. Serenity's going to be graduating from high school next year, and Joey just graduated from college AND the Domino City Police Academy!"

Joey's mom might be able to brag to all her friends now, but Joey's dad is another story. As soon as Joey graduated high school, he moved into a dormitory, where he went to college, and was far from his father. He doesn't know if he is still alive or not, and after all the abuse Joey received in the years he _was_ with his father, the scars on the outside have healed, but not the inside.

Joey shook his head and jumped into the car, with his mom and sister safe inside.

* * *

><p>After dropping off his mother and sister at their home, Joey drove back to his own apartment, that he shared with one of his friends from the force-Matt. Collapsing on the couch, Joey turned on a lamp and saw that the place was really <em>clean<em>. Very unusual for them both.

"Hey, Matt? Why is tha place cleaned up?" Joey called out to the rest of the apartment as it was silent. _Is he napping? Well, he _did _have a rough day today I heard._

Matt has been in the police force for two years, and since his family lives far away (a good hour away) he decided to get an apartment. When he needed a roommate to help pay for the rent, Joey was the first one to call and they became instant friends.

_Did he find someone and forgot to tell me that she had a twin sis?_

Joey laughed internally as he scouted the apartment. Looking everywhere-to the bathroom, to the bedroom-Joey decided to give up.

"So, he's not home yet." Joey murmured as he looked up at a clock. 10:02. _Maybe he's out eatin' or somethin'_. Joey shook his head and decided to turn on the TV, grabbing a soda in the process. He turned to a news-station as he sighed. "I had news tell him..."

_"And in other news, Congratulations to the new police officers of Domino City. Twenty graduated and are on the road to new beginnings."_ The station showed video from tonight, as Joey sat up. He just saw him self, serious, and with his uniform on.

"Geez... I didn't know that I could look serious..."

_"Most had graduated from local colleges-such as Domino University, Domino College, and even the prestige University of Domino-and are on the move to become officers and guards. It's nice to know that the city is going to be even more safe with these people around."_

Joey heard the door open as Matt came walking in, his shoulders straight.

"Well, there ya are! I was wonderin' where the heck ya were." Joey said as Matt sat on the couch, slowly taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, my parents had a _huge_ party for me. Everyone was shaking my hand and congratulating me, it was overwhelming." Matt explained as Joey nodded.

"My mom and sis was like that all night. I don't even know if my old friends know about this yet, unless they just watch what was on the news just seconds ago."

Matt looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well... They showed video of us at the academy, and my face was shown on the screen."

"No, I mean why haven't you told your friends what you've been doing for five years?" Matt asked as Joey turned his head, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, really... I have wanted to tell them, but they might've been surprised or shocked. Especially _one _of my friends." Joey told him as Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"How about you call them up and talk to them? Just like the old times?" Matt suggested as Joey looked to him.

"Good idea! I'll have ta figure up a time, but until then, there's somethin' I have ta say ta ya." Joey got up and looked down at his friend. "I have some news."

"What's the news?"

"...My sister and mom don't know this, but I'm going to be movin' closer to them. I'd be only about ten minutes away from them, unlike where I'm thirty minutes away. Now that I'm an officer, I want to be close to them, just in case somethin' happens."

Matt nodded. "That's totally understandable. If my family lived that close, I would be willing to live closer to them."

"But, I'll still be in contact with ya, just in case."

"That's fine. So, have you gotten any calls yet?"

Joey glared at him. "I'm probably not goin' ta get a job for a little bit. I mean, I know that I graduated from college with a major in Criminal Justice, but I can wait. I hope."

"But, aren't you still with the DCPD until you find a job?" Matt wondered as Joey blinked his eyes.

"I-I really didn't know that..." He laughed as Matt rubbed his head. "So, I'll be gettin' a call?" Joey grinned at the thought, but then sat down. "I need to relax, right?"

"Yes. Now, if I was you, we better get to bed. You or I might get a call and we would need our sleep to function." Matt took off his hat, placing it on the loveseat as Joey nodded.

"Yeah, I guess ya right." Joey went into his own bedroom to change into comfortable clothing to sleep in. _I wonder if tha others saw me. I wonder if they even know it's me, knowin' how I have changed the last I saw them._

Joey had changed-from being a little skinny, but tall guy-to a muscular, smart, and brave guy within the last five years. Joey could just imagine the looks on their faces. He smiled as he slowly slithered into bed, falling into an easy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unfortunately<em>**_**, Joey won't be sleeping easy within some chapters. lol**_

_**Anyways, the next chapter will be up on Monday! Also, I might be getting back into My Brother's Keeper, so watch out for that chapter by the beginning of next week. :)**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Sunday

_**Author's Note: Here we go! A longer chapter than the last two combined! :) At least I hope it's worth the wait! :D**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Hey, a girl could dream! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Joey got up the next morning, still sleepy, as he looked over at the clock. 9:35.

"Hmm... Five more minutes..." He murmured in his sleep as he put his head down on his pillow and drifted back to sleep awfully fast.

_ "Joey!" He turned his head and heard someone as calling him._

_ "Where are ya? I can't see ya!" He called out to the darkness as he saw a path in front of him. It was lighted path, where the light came from Joey didn't know, as he just followed said path. He gulped as he reached a doorway, the doors stretching into the never-ending ceiling. "Are ya in here?" He asked himself as he opened the doors, slowly, as it became very bright. Joey shielded his eyes, but he felt someone pulling on his arm, towards the light._

_ "There you are! I've looked for you for ever!" The mysterious voice stated as Joey blinked. The light was still blinding him and he can't see anything._

_ "I'm blinded! I can't see anythin'!" Joey admitted as the person came in front of him, shielding his eyes from the light._

_ "You must be tall! Tha light isn't-" He opened his eyes and glanced up at this person. "-hurtin' my eyes..."_

_ "Can you see me now?" The voice asked softly as Joey nodded, still speechless._

_ "Why are ya here?"_

_ "Well, I've wanted to tell you something, but been a coward..." The voice admitted as Joey put his arms on the shoulders of the person. _

_ "What is it? What do ya havta tell me?"_

_ The person looked down at him and smiled._

_ "That I-"_

Joey jumped up, abruptly, as his cell phone went off. He reached for it, and turned it on.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, where are you?"_

Joey sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Matt, I'm at tha apartment still."

_"Are you okay? You were suppose to be at the station this morning."_

Joey's eyes grew. "Are ya serious?"

_"Nope. Just teasing you."_

"I swear, I'm gonna kill ya one of these days."

_"Yeah, well, why are you still in bed?"_

"It's only nine thirty-five."

_"Look at the clock. It's ten ten."_

Joey did glance at the clock as he shook his head. "Dang... I woke up just thirty or so minutes ago, and I didn't think I slept _that_ long..."

_"Hey, it's okay. Besides, it's a dead day. No problems anywhere."_

"Well, dat's good."

_"Go get yourself something to eat."_

"Okay. Thanks for re-wakin' me up."

_"No problem."_

Joey put his cell phone back onto his nightstand and got up, rubbing his eyes. _I gotta call my sister and tell her and mom tha news. But, mom's at work, and sis is in school... Maybe I'll go pick her up today._

And with that, Joey got up, smiled, and walked into the small kitchen. He turned on the television, to give him company, as he turned to a local news-station. "Huh. Wonder what's on."

_"Today with me,"_ Joey looks up and sees that he has turned it on to the Ellen DeGeneres show, _"I got one famous prodigy here today. He's only twenty-one, plays the card game known world wide-Duel Monsters- and actually graduated from Tokyo University with a masters in Psychology. Give it for Yugi Mutou."_

Joey's eyes shift back to the television as he gasped. He saw his friend from high school walking out with a smile on his face. He's taller, his hair has grown out a little bit, and a little muscular. _I wonder if Yami's still with him._

The audience-filled with teenagers and young adults-clapped, and stood for him. Yugi blushed a little as he shook hands with Ellen and sat down opposite of her.

_"So, Yugi, how has life been for you?"_

_ "Wonderful! I just came over here to duel the winner of the United States Dueling Championship-and to congratulate, of course-and have loved being here since."_

_ "So, what's it been like since you've graduated college?"_

Yugi smiled, again._ "Busy! Now that I have some free time, I've been called everywhere to duel. Here, back home in Domino City, Europe even! Even though I have a degree in Psychology, I finally have something to settle down to once Duel Monsters is over, which I feel like it is for me."_

The crowd moaned and groaned as Yugi turned to them. _"I just want the kids-inexperience or experience ones-to give dueling a shot. Yeah, I might still be here, and I might duel, but don't think of that. Think of being able to make friends and being able to have a deck that works with you."_ He turns back to Ellen. _"Anyways, I'm just rambling on." _

Ellen shook her head and smile. _"That's okay. You're not the first or the last to do that."_

_ "I sure hope so."_

Joey sat down, eating toast and scrambled eggs, as he couldn't stop watching his friend become this famous.

_"I heard that you are going back home tomorrow, correct?"_

_ "Yes. I need to get home so that I can get some stuff done with my family and friends."_

_ "Are you and Seto Kaiba still enemies to this day?"_

Yugi just laughed. _"Honestly, I haven't seen him in a while. Last I heard, he held a tournament back in Domino City about a few years ago, but nothing else."_

_ "Do you keep in contact with your friends?"_

_ "I did, back when I was in high school."_ Yugi sighed, a little disappointed. _"Tea moved to New York City, and I've actually have talked to her. I haven't heard from Tristan or Duke in the last few years, and well... I haven't seen _or_ heard from Joey in five years..."_

Joey gulped when he heard his name spoken. He felt a little guilty knowing that he left his little buddy in the dark, but he seemed to be okay, stronger even.

_"But, I've been strong and college was what we all needed. I guess you can't stay friends forever it seems."_

_ "Well, that's been wonderful Yugi. And, I heard that you're in the process of getting a book published?"_

_ "That's right! I've been working on this throughout my spare time in college. It illustrates my life, my trial with the Millennium Items-including the puzzle-and what I hope for in the future. I'm not sure when it'll be publish, but I hope to give everyone a treat."_

Joey put down his plates, stacking them on top of each other as he rubbed his arm.

"Maybe, I shoulda given him a call or somethin'... Heck, I don't even know if Yami is with Tea or not. I sure hope not."

_"Well, Yugi, it's been a pleasure to have you on here. And everyone in the audience is going to go home with an autographed Dark Magician card." _Some of the teens cheered, and other just simply clapped. _"I hope everything goes well in your future. Take care."_

_ "You too." _Yugi stated as the show cut to a commercial. Joey put his head down, taking the plates to the kitchen sink and sighed.

"I'll havta get his number when he gets back here..." Joey murmured as he walked over to reach for his cell phone. "And I gotta call Serenity's school..."

_Ta go pick her up today instead of her ridin' tha bus._

* * *

><p>Joey waved to his little sister as she smiled.<p>

"Hey brother! What are you doing here?"

"Pickin' ya up."

Serenity caught up with her brother. "I thought I was taking the bus?"

"Ya were, until I remembered that I had to tell mom and ya somethin'."

"You found a job?" Serenity suggested as Joey looked at her.

"Not yet, but it's good news."

Serenity hopped into his car as he got into the driver's seat. "So, how was school, sis?"

"Boring. I got a lab partner for Physics, and I aced my Calculus test today."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks. I stayed up all night just to study for that one test. And now, I'm exhausted!" She admitted as Joey nodded.

"Don't I know tha feelin'?"

Serenity put her head down. _I know how he feels talking about dad..._

Changing the subject, Serenity pointed out something. "Hey, can we get some Subway?"

"Yeah, why not? Besides, I'll get mom somethin' too. What does she like this time? Last I heard, tuna."

Serenity shook her head. "Not anymore. It's oven-roasted chicken breast."

Joey grinned. "My favorite... Well, let's not waste anytime! Onwards ta Subway!" Joey said as Serenity smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, before evening, Serenity and Joey's mom-Veronica-sat down together with Joey in front of them.<p>

"I have good news." Joey began as Veronica grinned.

"You got a job offering?"

Joey smacked his palm on his forehead.

"Do ya both think together?" As Veronica and Serenity looked at each other and laughed. "Well, it's up there with havin' job."

"What could that be?"

Joey grinned. "I'm movin' closer to ya both!"

Serenity and Veronica looked at each other.

"Are you serious?" Serenity spoke up first as Joey nodded.

"Yep. I've saved enough money, and since I will be closer to ya both, I can keep a better eye on ya both!" Veronica smiled.

"That's wonderful! It will be great to have you closer to home than where you are now."

"Joey," Serenity looked up at her brother, "did you tell Matt?"

"I did. He said he was perfectly fine with it. He even said that he would even do that if his own family was that close." Joey admitted as he heard a call come over his walkie-talkie. "Well, it seems I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't speak with ya both longer, but duty calls."

Serenity chuckled at the little joke. "Okay. You be careful, alright?" She got up to hug her brother as he looked down at her.

"Shouldn't mom being sayin' that?"

Veronica got up and shrugged. "_You be careful, alright?_" She mimicked Serenity as she rolled her eyes. "Just be safe."

"I will." Joey assured as he turned to speak to his walkie-talkie. "10-4." He waved goodbye to his mom and sister and was in his car within seconds. "Geez, I'm off duty and boom, I gotta go back to work. Not even a whole day."

He drove away from the house, trying to figure out where the place was.

**"We have a 211 and 211A at Kaiba Corporation."**

Joey's eyes grew. "10-4. I'm about a good five minutes away from the scene."

**"10-4. Officer Wheeler is on his way."**

Joey couldn't believe that his first official job was to check out the scene of a robbery alarm that went off at Kaiba Corporation. This made his heart beat so fast that it might as well come out of his chest.

_Kaiba doesn't even know what has happened ta me._

Slowly pulling up to the scene, luckily he saw Matt there, and another cop as well. Getting out of his car, he put on his hat and walked towards KaibaCorp.'s reception area.

"Evening Officer." The other cop murmured to Joey as he nodded.

"Well, look who also got called here as well." Matt announced as Joey shrugged.

"So, can ya guys tell me what happened here?" Joey asked as he noticed glass shattered, computers ripped apart, stuff everywhere smashed in as Matt sighed.

"Basically, at around eight fifty this evening, someone triggered the KaibaCorp alarm. We haven't noticed anything lost, as of now, but the CEO is up in his office, awaiting us." Matt pushed the UP button and they all piled in, going to the top floor-which was the fifty-fifth.

Slowly getting to the top, Joey's mind wasn't settling.

_What if he sees me? What if he wants me out of here, even though Imma cop? Wait, can he do that? What if-_

"Are you okay, Joey?" Matt asked as Joey nodded.

"Just thinkin' on how mad the CEO is." Joey uttered, trying to pretend he didn't know Seto Kaiba.

"Ah. Probably mad, frustrated, or just tired."

"Huh? Why would he be tired?" Joey asked, playing the dumb card.

"Well, the dude probably works long into the night, and he's been working on new stuff for Duel Monsters, last I heard." Matt admitted.

The older man crossed his arms, just listening to the younger ones talk amongst themselves.

"That makes sense." Joey shrugged as the elevator doors opened and they all walked out. Joey could see two more police officers there, talking with said billionaire.

"Hey, we made it." The older officer called out as the other two turned to see the three of them. Seto looked at them as well as his arms were crossed.

"I don't even know why there has to be more officers here. There was a break-in, something was taken, and that's all. Let's go." Seto simplified as Matt shook his head. Joey noticed that Seto's office was broken in as well. He walked in the room, along with Matt, as the older officer stayed behind with the CEO.

"Geez, it looks like a tornado went off in here." Joey murmured as he saw bookcases turned over, book pages ripped out. Seto's desk was flipped, and containers were opened up. The only thing that was salvaged was Seto's fire-proof safe. Seto's trophy case was even smashed in. Joey looked closer, sticking his head in deeper, hoping he could find something.

"Listen. I was home, for once early, with my brother. We were having a nice, well-cooked meal, and then I get a call that the KaibaCorp. alarms have went off." Joey heard Seto saying as he smelled something in the air. He didn't know if that was him or the food Seto was eating, or maybe it was just Seto himself.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Matt asked, walking over towards him. Joey snapped back, shocked, as he felt his skin come in contact with glass.

"Damn it!" Joey yelled as everyone turned to face him. "Tha glass got me." He instinctively put his hand up to his cheek to stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as Joey nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go home and put a bandage on it. And ya shouldn't be sneakin' up on me like dat." He silently said to his friend as they walked outside of the office. Seto watched Joey's every step, trying to think if that was who he thought it was.

"Well, that's all we can get for tonight, Mister Kaiba. If there is anything we can do for-"

"Yes, there is. Make sure to check out the video cameras as well. I'll get them prepared for you and sent to you by tomorrow afternoon." Seto told the older officer as he nodded.

"Well, then, good night, sir." Seto nodded as the three officers-including the older officer-left the office first, going down the elevator first. Matt gave Joey a tissue-that must have been from his pocket-as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Do ya think it'll leave a scar?" Joey asked as Matt shook his head.

"It might, but it'll be gone before you even know it." Joey sighed as they waited until the elevator came back. "It would have been nice if there were two elevators." He whispered as Seto walked towards them.

"I was going to get that started just next week." Seto admitted as Joey jumped a little.

"Well, you might as well try to get it started this week. Are you even going to get employees to come to work tomorrow, Mister Kaiba?" Matt asked as Seto shook his head.

"They will be thankful that they get some time off."

"You said something was stolen. Care to explain?"

Seto huffed it off as if he was air.

_Obvious. Tha stupid, rich CEO won't even tell anythin' to an officer. Not surprised._

"So..." Matt decided to break the ice between Joey and Seto. "Do you need anyone to take the videos back to the station?"

"No. I'm going to go home, get the videos, and bring them to the police station by tomorrow morning."

"Do you have any idea who would have done this?"

"Why are you asking me twenty questions?" Seto wondered as Matt looked at him.

"Well, last time I checked, I'm an officer. Am I not suppose to ask what happened?"

Seto crossed his arms as he glanced down at Joey.

"How about your little _friend_?" Joey stood straighter as he could feel Seto's cold glare on him. "I'm surprised that he hasn't spoke _a lot_. Must be a _newbie_. Just like a certain _mutt_ I know."

Joey tried to keep his cool, trying to think of something other than punching Seto in the face or yelling at him.

"He just graduated from the Academy just yesterday, Mister Kaiba."

Seto moved his head where he could look down at Joey's face as the elevator doors opened up as Matt and Joey walked in. "About time. Are you coming?"

_Please say no. Please. Say. No!_

"I might as well."

_Damn it all!_

Joey moved towards the back more as Seto pressed the button to send them down to the ground floor.

_Why did he havta take this elevator? He should have waited or taken the stairs!_

Joey shook his head as Matt looked at him incredulously. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I _was_ with my own family."

"Did you tell them the news?"

_News? What sort of news?_

Now Seto was becoming the snoop he was known for.

"Yes." Joey was trying to hide his accent from Seto. "They were very happy. Mom said that it would make her feel a little bit safer now-since we don't know when my dad's going to be back."

_ What's going on in his life?_

"Damn... Well, at least your mom is happy. What about your sister?"

_And he has a sister..._

"Well, she was happy, of course. And she couldn't hide her contentment."

Matt smiled. "That's good. So, how about after we leave here, we go get some McDonald's?"

"Heck yeah!" Joey nodded as the elevator doors opened up, letting Seto out first and then the two officers. Matt whispered to Joey, "Should we invite him?"

Joey shook his head, whispering back, "That CEO... When Kaiba needs to go get somethin' done, he goes and gets it done, even if it has to take all night."

"Seriously?" Joey nodded as Seto walked in front of them, not even stopping. "Well, I hope you have a good night."

"That's going to be hard knowing that I have to call over fifty people, get tapes to you guys in the morning, and be able to sleep. Thanks." Seto murmured angrily.

Joey gulped, taking a big step saying, "Well, sleep well, Kaiba." Seto turned around, seeing Matt and Joey out of the distance, talking to each other. Joey jumped into his car, started his car, and left the scene, Matt slowly behind him. Seto didn't know if his mind _was_ playing tricks on him or not, but he _swore_ he heard a Brooklyn accent talking to him, saying to sleep well. He shook his head as he walked to his own car and drove home, back where he had dinner and Mokuba waiting for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10-4 - Message received, understood<strong>_

_**211 - Robbery**_

_**211A - Robbery Alarm**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bam! Well, the story is picking up a least. :P I think it always does whenever Kaiba is introduced into a chapter... XD<strong>_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Monday

_**Here's another lengthy chapter for you all! :) I hope that I'll get more reviews from you guys! Also, some cursing in this chapter, but nothing else.**_

_**Thank you for all that have favorited, and reviewed, this story! You know you can review if you're not a member of or if you are! Last time I checked, I don't bite...hard... lol XD**_

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh. ... ... ... Duh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Joey knocked his head on the apartment's door.

"You do know that I have unlocked it, right?"

"I know, Matt, it's just... I don't know."

Matt walked into the living room, Joey behind as he shut the door. "So, seeing the CEO of a multibillion company shook you up?"

"Heck no. I know him well enough."

Matt turned on lights as he turned to Joey. "How, may I ask?"

"He's a... friend? Companion? I don't know."

"Story-time!" Matt pushed Joey down onto the sofa as Joey crossed his arms. "Now, tell me everything."

Joey sighed as he took off his hat. "Well, I guess ya can say we knew each other."

"I figured that. He had to do a double-take when he saw you." Joey looked up.

"Seriously?" Matt nodded. "Wow... Back to where I was. When we were in high school, we went ta tha same school. And, of course, we had ta save tha world and other stuff everyone else knows 'bout. Sometimes we argued, sometimes I punched him, sometimes, I just wanted ta annoy tha crap outta him."

"Why?"

"He called me names! Ya heard how he said _mutt_. Dat was one of my nicknames he gave me! I hated dat name."

Matt got up and went to get some water for the both of them. "So," he called out to Joey, "basically, you're calling him a douche."

"Yep. But, ya know, he's cared for his little brother as much as I have for my little sis." Joey pointed out.

"What about your other friends?"

"Other friends? Oh, well, did ya watch _The Ellen Degeneres_ show yesterday?"

"I did! That spikey haired adult was one of your friends?"

Joey nodded. "His name is Yugi. And when he said that he has seen Tea, den dat worries me. I mean, tha last time I saw him, he was dating Yami..."

"And?"

"I didn't see him... I guess I'll have ta call him... Sorry! I'm gettin' off-topic. Anyways, my other friends, Duke, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, and da Ishtars: I have no idea where any of 'em are. I know dat my five year high school reunion is coming up, and I'm honestly worried."

"You think someone has died, or something else." Joey nodded.

"But, seeing Kaiba puts myself at ease."

Matt sipped his water. "Why do you say that?"

"I said dat tha day Kaiba dies, everyone else would die afterwards."

"And you said that, why?"

Joey started to laugh. "Well, it's what he said ta us. Kaiba said dat we wouldn't know what ta do if he dies 'cause we would be mournin' and cryin', and not movin' on or somethin' like dat."

"He sounds so sure about that."

"Who knows?" Joey got up and started to take off his shoes and socks. "Anyways, let's just get ta bed and sleep."

"But, it's only ten."

Joey rolled his eyes. "I know, but I just can't seem ta stay awake."

"Alright. _You_ go to bed and I'll stay up."

"Thanks. Night, Matt." Joey uttered as he walked to his room, falling on his bed. "Ugh... Why did I havta see Kaiba so soon?" He murmured as he took off his uniform, hanging it up on a hanger.

_I just hope I don't havta see him again. _Joey prayed as he jumped into his pajama bottoms, turning down his bedsheets on his bed. _Man, I don't even remember tha last time I stayed up past twelve._

Even though Joey was 22, he was probably trying to get sleep in from all the nights he stayed up during his college years. He decided to grab his cell phone and decided to text the one person who would be up this late-well, in Joey's eyes. His sister.

"_Hey, sis. I need someone ta talk ta._" Joey murmured as he texted the words. He sent it and awaited her reply. His phone vibrated as he checked the message.

"**I'm here. What's up?**"

"_Well, I had ta go ta Kaiba Corp. tonight._"

"**Really? Did you see Kaiba?**"

Joey sighed. "_Yeah..._"

"**What happened?**"

"_Well, dere was a robbery, and Kaiba was angry dat somethin' got stolen._"

"**Of course. Anyways, anything else?**"

Joey shook his head. "_What do ya mean, anythin' else?_"

"**Did you guys talk, or you know... kiss? ;)**"

Joey put his head down on the pillow. "_Are ya readin' Yaoi again?_"

There was a little break as Joey waited for Serenity's text. "**Maybe... Anyways, I still believe that you both should be together ever since you told me about what happened with Dartz, and during Duelist Kingdom, where you dreamt about him.**"

_Geez... Ya tell ya sister one thin' and she's already an expert on it._

Joey gulped and texted back. "_Well, it's not gonna happen. And it was only one time! He and I still probably hate each other ta dis day._"

"***sighs* Whatever, but you two should be together. You both are the total opposite of each other.**"

"_Since when have dis become Kaiba and me?_"

"**Ever since you texted me that you saw him.**" _Good point._ "**Oh, and since you're up, got to ask you something.**"

"_What?_"

"**Are you free tomorrow? I need you to do something for me.**"

Joey thought for a moment, thinking that he doesn't have to be anywhere, as he smiled. "_I think I am. What do ya need?_"

"**Well, tomorrow is Career Day at my school, and I said that you could come in.**"

Joey sighed. "_I guess I can come. Why not?_"

"**Thank you soooooo much, Joey!**"

"_What time do I havta be dere?_"

"**By eight. It's my first period class-College Prep. Weird, I know, but hey, I get to see you for one period!**"

"_Yeah. Anyways, I'm going ta go ta bed, and ya too. See ya in da mornin'._"

"**Okay. Thanks, again, Brother.**"

And with that, Joey put his phone on the nightstand and sighed. "Great... I've always wanted ta go back ta school." He laid in his bed and looked up to the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. That was until his eyes opened up and his head's gears were turning.

"Oh, shit. Serenity has the same first period dat Mokuba has... And dat means-Damn it!" He yelled as Matt knocked on his door.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Joey covered his eyes with his arm.

"Yeah. Just gonna be pissed off in da mornin', so don't bother me."

"You got it." Matt called out as Joey tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Of course, that wasn't easy. Joey couldn't sleep until one at night, and when he did, he could only dream about how today was going to be a disaster for him. So far, it wasn't. Yet. He got up early, and took a shower. However, when Joey was trying to fix himself something to eat, the toast broke. So, he decided to get some milk. Opening the refrigerator, he saw that they had no milk. Which means that Joey couldn't have coffee. Joey put his head on the table and looked at the clock. It was seven, so Joey had about fifteen minutes to leave and get to Serenity's school-which was his old school. Joey got on his uniform, and left a note on the table for Matt to notice.<p>

_Matt,_

_ Please get this toaster fixed! Or get a new one. Also, we need milk. I might get us milk... Depends on when I leave my sister's school. _

_TTYL, _

_ Joey_

Joey smoothed some winkles out of his uniform as he was on his way to school, without coffee or without anything in his stomach.

On the other hand, a certain CEO was on his was to school-the same exact one-as his morning was already falling apart. When taking a shower, the water we freezing cold, not hot, and that he had ran out of eggs for an omelet, and he also didn't have any coffee. Basically, a cranky CEO isn't a happy CEO.

Kaiba jumped into his own car and drove on to school. Mokuba was also in the same class as Serenity-go figure-and both forgot to tell their brothers that they need them for Career Day-go figure-_and_ that they were both in the same class-go freaking figure. Kaiba stopped a red light, trying to relax as he drove past the elementary school.

_Hmm... I wonder if I'll see the mutt today. Mokuba _did_ tell me that he and the mutt's sister were in the same class... This might be interesting._

As Joey got out of his car, he looked around for Serenity, who was waving her hands back and forth. Joey smiled and grabbed his hat and walked towards her.

"Glad you made it!" She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"It's nothin'. But, I am feelin' a little-"

"Cranky? I know. I see that you're without coffee, and being the amazing sister that I am-" She holds out a cup with a lot of coffee in it. "-I got you some."

Joey hugged his sister as they walked into school. "You are one great sister."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Oh, there's somethin' I gotta talk ta ya 'bout." Serenity as they stopped before going into the classroom. "I'm going to put color contacts in my eyes-so that no one would recognize me."

"That's okay. But, why hide?"

Joey put his head down. "I don't know dese people, and ya probably don't know your friend's parents, but-"

"You don't know if that guy is still out there."

Joey hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah..."

About a month ago, Joey helped solved a case-before graduating from the Domino City Police Academy-as an intern. The guy who was found guilty went after Joey, during court, and he said that he would find him. But, just a week ago, the guy got out on prole.

"Fine. But, what about your name?" Joey closed his eyes, to think, and nodded.

"I got it! I'm... _Katsuya Jounouchi_ and I'm your cousin!"

Serenity shrugged. "Do what you need to do. Besides, I highly doubt that someone in my school would be after you."

Joey sighed as they walked into the classroom. He put in the contacts-blue ones-as he blinked a few times. Joey wasn't nervous that he had to talk to teenagers. He closed his eyes as he sat next to Serenity.

_So, where's Mokuba and his brother?_

As if on cue, Mokuba walked in with his brother towing behind him. He was looking a cranky himself. Even Mokuba had offer him coffee, too, but he said no. Serenity decided to get up and talk to the teacher, who was at her desk.

_Probably tellin' her 'bout me._

Joey shook his head as Serenity came back as soon as she left.

"I told the teacher everything. So, don't worry." Joey nodded as he just stared at Kaiba. Wasn't this something Kaiba would have done to him while they were in high school? Joey started to chuckle as his sister looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. Just... reminiscin'." The bell ringed as everyone shuffled in as the students sat down in their desks.

"Good morning everyone! And now for the announcements."

As the announcements rolled along, Joey sat next to Serenity just thinking how boring this was everyday in the morning. "And now for the pledge." And standing up for the pledge, trying to get half of the class to stand wasn't easy.

"Now that the announcements are over, let's get started! Good morning parents, siblings, friends, etc. I asked these students to bring someone they knew to school-preferably a parent or sibling-for Career Day today. And, I see some recognizable faces." She pointed out as she crossed her arms. "Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba glanced up at his old teacher as he sighed. "I thought that they would have fired you. Guess they didn't." Some kids snickered as Joey shook his head.

"Glad you haven't changed at all, Seto." The teacher admitted as Kaiba grimaced at the teacher calling him his first name.

"Let's start first with..." So, as the teacher called student's names, one by one, Kaiba was getting fidgety in his seat.

"Mokuba," He leaned down to his brother, whispering in his ear, "does this teacher hate us?"

He turned to face his older brother. "No. She just still hates you, I guess." Mokuba told as Kaiba sighed, crossing his arms.

"Let's see... Serenity. How about you and your cousin?" The teacher suggested as Serenity smiled. Now, Kaiba was setting up in seat, watching Serenity and her _cousin_ come up to the front of the room.

"Well, this is my cousin, Katsuya Jounouchi, who's from Japan, and also a police officer." Some of the class put their heads up and sat up a little straighter. It could be because he's from Japan, or that he's a police officer, or that he was a relative other than Joey. "Don't worry, he's fluent in English."

"As Serenity had said, I'm Katsuya Jounouchi. I usually go by Jou, Jono, or Jounouchi-sorry, I'm ramblin'. I just recently became a police officer, which has been a dream of mine since I was your own age." He explained to the crowd.

Someone raised their hand as Joey nodded. "What was the hardest thing for you to do to become a cop?"

"Probably... Passin' da written exam. I studied hard and long, and it took me a couple times ta pass it."

"What do you have to do to become a cop?" Another student asked as Joey smiled.

"Usually, it's a good idea dat you go ta college-den go ta da Police Academy. It really doesn't matter what ya major in-I majored in Criminal Justice-but they usually don't hire people unless they are passed the age of 21. Then, when ya have ta go take da tests, den dat might take a year or longer. It all depends on tha person, I think."

Another kid, a girl, raised her hand. "Can a female also try to be a cop?"

"Of course! I know maybe 'bout four or five women dat are officers. They love da job. And they can be mean when they have ta. Trust me, I've seen it happen."

"Any more questions for Katsuya?" The teacher played along as no one raised their hand. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem. And if some of 'em are a little scared ta raised their hand, they can come up ta me after dis is over."

_Hmm... He looks like the mutt I know, but his eyes are different, and so is his name-_

Kaiba stood up as he was called up next. _His face! He's the one with the scar. I got him._

"This is my big brother, Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded and crossed his arms. "Basically, I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I produced the duel disks that some of you might have and the tournaments that some of you might have entered."

A boy rose his hand. "What did you have to do to become a CEO of a company?"

Kaiba looked at his little brother, and Mokuba looked at his older brother.

"That's a personal question. But," Kaiba sighed and tried to limit the details down to nothing, "in order for me to have been able to be CEO, I had to beat out another person for the job. I had 51 percent of shares, and he had 49 percent. Thanks to Mokuba, I was able to rule Kaiba Corp. and change it up for the good." Even though Kaiba didn't have his morning coffee, he was still able to be a decent human being. (Is this information close? I haven't watch The Virtural World Saga in forever, so my memory is a little hazy on this.)

_Geez, whenever he talks ta me or one of my friends, he plays da arrogant card. Now, he's playing da sweet, innocent card. What. Da. Hell._

A girl rose her hand this time. "Did you go to college?"

"I did, but it was only for a couple years. Basically, I went to a technical college. I had to make sure that family time, work, and college didn't interfere with each other. I still had a life."

"Any more questions for Mister Kaiba?" The teacher asked as the bell started to ring. "That's it. Hope you all have a good day!" All the teenagers left the room, all in a clump, as Serenity hugged her brother goodbye.

"Now, ya better get ta class! I havta get ta work." Joey assured as Serenity nodded.

"Okay. I will. I'll see you sometime later." Serenity left the room, waving bye, as Mokuba hugged his own brother bye.

"See you at home later, brother."

Kaiba smiled. "Okay. Don't be late for class." Mokuba nodded and left the room. There was no students left in the class as Kaiba turned to the teacher. "Don't you have a class next period?"

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"Touche."

The teacher put her pen down, looking up at her old student. "Thank you for taking your time out to come here. Mokuba's doing well in this class. I've checked his other classes for him as well. He's got straight A's."

"Good. That's what I expected out of him."

"And my next class isn't until an hour from now."

"That makes sense. It's good to see you again, even though you and I still hate each other, Mrs. Sakamoto."

She grinned. "I think it's more of a love-hate relationship."

Kaiba shrugged as he walked over to Joey, who was tying his shoe, again. He put on his hat and decided to walk out of the classroom, that is, until Kaiba stopped him.

"I'm sorry!" Joey said as Kaiba shook his head.

"It's fine."

Joey stuck his hand out in front of Kaiba-still playing Jounouchi-as Kaiba looked down at his hand. "I'm Katsuya-"

"I know who you are. You just said fifteen minutes ago who you were." Kaiba pointed out as Joey put his hand in his pocket.

"Well, sorry. I've never been dis close ta a rich person."

Kaiba grinned. "Speak some Japanese for me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Joey shrugged and decided to try to speak something. "_Hai, Kaiba-sama. Arigatou, minna-san._" (I know a little bit of Japanese. It's not extensive, but it's something!)

Kaiba seemed satisfied. "Well, you do speak some Japanese then."

"I never lie, Mister Kaiba." Joey pointed out as Kaiba glared at him.

"Hmm..." He looked underneath Joey's hat as Kaiba crossed his arms. "That scar, you were at Kaiba Corp. just last night."

"Yes. Did ya get dose videos ready?"

He shoved something into Joey's chest. "These are those videos."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Did you take a bath?" Joey raised an eyebrow as Kaiba sniffed. "You smell like...dog food."

Joey breathed in and out, not letting the dog comment get to him. "Really?" Joey sniffing his nose. "I smell defeat. Have ya been defeated before?"

Kaiba crossed his arms as he tried not to lay his hands on Joey.

"I figured as much. You haven't changed much, _mutt_."

"Why are ya calling me a mutt when I've never metcha?" Joey asked as Kaiba took off the hat, looking Joey in the eyes, trying to see pass the blue eyes. He looked hard, and if glares could kill, Joey would have been dead by now.

"Hmm..."

"Satisfied?"

"No. I will find out about you, and you better hope you know what you got yourself into." And with that, Kaiba left the room, briefcase in hand.

Joey watched him leave as he shook his head. "Geez, I haven't even done anythin' ta him. Ya don't see him for five years and he still hates me. Guess ya can't change everyone."

Mrs. Sakamoto laughed. "Isn't that the truth?" Joey waved to his old teacher and walked out of the room. Kaiba, on the other hand, was a little heated, but was determined to find out that this_ Katsuya Jounouchi_ was _Joey Wheeler_. He will prove that who he is, and, with him being Seto Kaiba, that won't be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! Another chapter up and out! <em>****_The plot is slowly involving, but it's gonna get good!_**

**_**_I saw that I also had 61 hits and 54 visitors on the last chapter alone (overall, 391 hits and 214 visitors). I see you guys that don't review. ;) That's fine and all and you're making me very happy with all those hits and views, but you'll make me very ecstatic if you can just review! It will take no more than thirty seconds!_**_**

**_**_And, if you do, I might do a one-shot of a fan's choice. Just check out the details my PROFILE and vote on a pairing (There will be maybe ten pairings?)._**_**

**_**_Don't forget to review (sorry if I'm stressing that a lot). :)_**_**


	5. Chapter 4: Tuesday

**_Author's Note: I am very surprised I've kept Seto in character this long! Let's just jump into this chapter! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kaiba walked into his office, with a stride, as his secretary bid him morning. Kaiba was on a mission, and if he didn't respond to you, think of that as a message to not bother him. Closing the door to his office, he turned on the lights and stared at his computer, well, laptop. He's getting a newer computer, brand new with all sorts of stuff on it, so he's working on his laptop for now. As he logged in, he called for his secretary.

"I need coffee."

"Yes, sir!" She said as it became silent again. Waiting for his laptop to boot up, he received a knock at the door. "I have your coffee, sir."

"Come in." Kaiba murmured loud enough for his secretary to come in. "That was awfully fast."

"Well, when I received a e-mail from your brother stating that you haven't had coffee this morning, I just waited for the coffee to get ready and, well, here you go." She said with a smile as Kaiba nodded.

_I might give Mokuba a raise in his allowance. If he ever had one._

"Thank you. If I need you, I'll call you." His secretary nodded and she left the room. "At least she knows me well enough not to bother me."

Logging into his account at Kaiba Corp., Kaiba decided to sip his coffee-satisfied-and started his background check on _Katsuya Jounouchi_.

"Let's see..."

After searching for thirty minutes, getting dead-ends every so often, Kaiba crossed his arms. He found four Katsuya Jounouchi's.

_Jounouchi, Katsuya...Age 29...Residing in Great Britain...Occupation: Teacher_

_Jounouchi, Katsuya...Age 54...Residing in Sydney, Australia...Occupation: Singer_

_Jounouchi, Katsuya...Age 18...Residing in Tokyo, Japan...Occupation: Student_

_Jounouchi, Katsuya...Age 33...Residing in New York, New York...Occupation: Actor_

"Damn... These don't match with the so called Katsuya Jounouchi I met today. That must have been the _mutt_." Kaiba concluded as he sighed. "But, how did he know Japanese?" Kaiba shrugged as he sipped his coffee, still early in the morning. "But, how did he become a police officer of Domino City? That's great." He shook his head as he minimized the window and looked at the clock. It was around ten in the morning, meaning that his brother was still in school.

_What else can I do this morning? Fire people? Hire people?_

"Will you bring in Mr. Hayter? I need to have a word with him."

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba." His secretary replied as Kaiba smiled.

He looked to his right and saw that his cell phone was ringing-really vibrating, but you get the point-and he picks it up.

"Kaiba."

_"Morning, Mister Kaiba."_

"Who are you and how did you get my number?"

_"Just wanted to make sure you sent those videos to that officer you know."_

Kaiba rose an eyebrow, but replies. "I have. Why do you need to know that?"

_"Making sure."_

Kaiba decided to do a trace on this number as Kaiba still talks to this mysterious person. "How did you get my number?" Kaiba repeated as the guy sighed on the other side.

_"It doesn't matter, does it?"_

The moment Kaiba gets a trace on the number, the line on the other end hung up as Kaiba huffed it off. He looked at his computer. "This isn't a land line. Wherever this person is, he's probably somewhere in the world. Not helpful at all. Wonderful." Kaiba closed his laptop the moment there was a knock on his door.

"Mister Kaiba? It's me. James Hayter." Kaiba smiled.

"Come in, Mister Hayter."

* * *

><p>Joey almost threw the tapes onto Matt's desk as he looked up at Joey.<p>

"What's wrong? And why are your eyes blue?"

"Huh? Oh, I still have dose in." Joey takes out his colored contacts and puts them away in his contact case.

"What's up with you?" Matt asked, again, as Joey pulled a chair up and glared at him.

"Kaiba."

"Ah! What happened at school today?"

Joey put his head down, taking his hat off and rubbing his hair. "Well, here's tha story. I didn't wanna let on who I _really_ was, so Serenity and my old high school teacher decided ta give me a name. I was _Katsuya Jounouchi_ from Japan, and Serenity's cousin. Everyone believed it-that's why I had tha blue eyes-except for Kaiba. He asked me, after all tha students left tha class, and asked me ta say somethin' in Japanese."

"So, what the heck did you do?"

"I said somethin' in Japanese. I learned some of it when I was in college, since I liked the culture of Japan."

Matt crossed his arms. "Then what?"

"He noticed my scar-" Joey pointed to his right cheek, "-and gave tha videos ta me. And then he gave me a hard down look. Lookin' in my eyes, tryin' ta figure out who tha hell I was. He said that he was goin' ta find out 'bout me, and he left."

"Is he that good that he can find out about anyone?" Joey nodded.

"Well, it's okay if he knows if it's me."

"Really?"

"NO! I mean, I don't know what he's gonna be up ta if he knows it's me, but better him den anyone else." Joey closed the subject as he looked down at the videos. "Anyways, do ya know who ta give dose ta?"

Matt nodded. "Yep. I'll have to give this to one of the older officers-since he knows who to really give it to."

"Good."

Matt walked away to give the tapes to that certain officer as Joey put his chin on Matt's desk. He saw Matt's family, and a picture of him with his brother. Joey sighed as he looked over at his own desk. He had a picture of him and Serenity, and also a picture of his old high school friends. Joey was about to close his eyes as Matt's walkie-talkie was going off.

_"We need an 11-85 out on Parker Street."_

_A tow truck?_ Joey thought at he looked to see if Matt was on his way back to his desk. He wasn't.

_"11-82. Just a minor accident with a bumper. 10-4?"_

"10-4. Dis is Officer Wheeler. Is an officer needed?" Joey got the guts to answer the call.

_"Yes."_

Joey sighed and nodded. "10-4. I'm on my way."

_"10-4."_

Joey got his hat and walked pass his desk and out of the front door of the police department. _Well, it's only a minor accident. Guess I'll go anyways._

Sliding into his car, Joey turned it on, along with the other gadgets, and drove towards Parker Street, which wasn't too far from the station.

"Now, if I remember correctly, it should be tha next street on tha right..." Joey blinked as he turned down the street. Slowly, he saw two cars, a navy blue Jeep and a black, sleek, convertible. Joey slowed the vehicle down to a stop and got out. Walking towards the scene, the towing guy walked towards Joey.

"There's a problem."

"What is it?"

The tower pointed back into the direction of the cars.

"Well, honestly, both didn't want to file a police report. It seems that they had a little argument, someone got angry, and ram into the back bumper. It's sort of confusing." The tower tried to described as Joey nodded.

"Let me go talk to 'em and we'll go from dere." Joey assured as the tower nodded and decided to go to his truck and wait. Joey walked towards the first driver, loosing his breath for a moment. "Are ya serious? Duke Devlin?"

Duke looked up as he saw an officer come towards him.

"I'm sorry that I had to call you! I was just mad at my boyfriend that he-" He stopped speaking fast as he blinked his eyes several times. "Joey? Whoa... I didn't think that you would be a-"

"Cop? Yeah, well, I'll tell ya 'bout dat later. Just slow down and tell me what happened."

Duke nodded and decided to re-tell the whole story.

"I was coming home, after getting groceries for me and Tristan-"

"So, ya both still dating?" Joey asked as Duke nodded. "That's wonderful. Sorry dat I interrupted ya. Go on."

"Well, I walked in the house as I saw Tristan arguing with someone. I moved into the house, quietly, and saw that it was our neighbor, who's female. I was getting heated up that he was talking to her, and getting really close to her. But, as I noticed, Tristan's voice was getting softer, and he hugged her. I was infuriated as I slammed the groceries onto the table.

"He looked up at me, shocked that I was back that fast. I yelled at him, and some words were tossed-You're an ass, Why are you hugging her?, I hate you!-stuff like that. And I stormed out of the house. I was so frustrated that Tristan could do something like that to me, after being together for over five years! So, I did what I thought could hurt him."

"You ram your convertible into his Jeep's bumper?"

Duke nodded, blushing. "I was so heated. The neighbor left the house, going back home I figured, and when I saw Tristan coming after me-I was out of the car by this time-like the Devil was on his heels, I was scared to death. I've never seen him that mad. So, I was frozen to my spot and he threw a punch at me. I called for help, and after I hung up, he landed a blow on me. Right on my cheek."

Duke pointed to his right cheek as Joey held a grin in.

_Finally, tha pretty boy gets bruised! I shouldn't celebrate, but I will later!_

"And ya don't wanna ta press charges, right?"

"It was all in the heat of the moment." Tristan walked up towards them, staring at Duke. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"I'm sorry for hurting your Jeep. It was your favorite, and only, car you've ever had." Duke announced as Joey sighed.

"I think, what would be best, is dat-"

"Joey?" Tristan sounded shocked as Joey nodded, taking off his hat. "Damn! I'm a little shocked! How come you haven't decided to call us in five years? I was thinking something horrible had happen to you."

"Well, I have been busy with college, and now dat I'm an officer, I've been a bit busier than usual. Back ta tha subject at matter." Tristan nodded as he held on to Duke with one arm around his shoulder. "Let's see... How 'bout ya let tha tower take tha Jeep? Duke, ya help ta repair it." Duke nodded as Tristan closed his eyes. "Tristan... Ya help Duke with his cheek-put some ice or frozen peas on it-and it should swell down ta nothin' in a day or two. Also, Tristan, make sure Duke knows if ya gonna have guests over or not. Especially women. He gets jealous easily."

Tristan nodded. "Is that all?"

"Well, no one got hurt, right?" He looked at Duke. He nodded. "And it's only minor bumper damage." Joey assured as he looked at the damage himself. He then turned to the tower. "If ya get this in today, which is a Tuesday, then it should be done in 'bout..."

"Two, three days. Should be back by Friday." The tower answered as Joey turned to the couple.

"See? And it will cost, if ya had ta guesstimate, sir?" Joey turned back to the tower as he took a couple seconds to look at it.

"Since this is a newer Jeep, a 2008, then it shouldn't be more than 100 dollars."

"There ya go guys." Joey turned back to the couple, with a smile on his face.

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad." Duke admitted as he turned to the tower. "Take the Jeep, and we'll be up to get it later this week."

"Okay. Then, let me fix the paper work. My partner will get the Jeep up on the rollback." Duke nodded as the tower went away from the group.

"How about we talk about what's been happening the last five years?" Tristan asked as Joey nodded.

"There's some stuff I gotta ask ya guys." Joey admitted as Duke and Tristan nodded, sitting on the front lawn of their small, but comfortable home. "I want ya numbers too."

"No problem. So, where do you want to start?" Duke asked as Joey sighed.

"Is Yugi still with Yami?" Joey had been wanting to ask for a few days. "I saw him on Ellen and tha question popped into my head."

"As I know of, yes. I talked to them about a month or two ago. Yugi said that he's going to be busy over in New York." Tristan told as Joey let out a breath he must of held in. "Tea's living over there as well, which got me to worry a little bit more."

"'Cause ya thought she might try ta break tha love birds up?" Tristan nodded.

"I was a little, but knowing that they both could last through anything, I knew that Tea would be nothing to them."

"And what 'bout ya two?"

Duke smiled. "We got a home, finally, after searching for something close to a school. We are going to adopt, in the next few months."

"Congrats! Is it gonna be a girl or a boy?" Joey asked, smiling.

"I want a girl, but Tristan wants a boy. That's something we are going to have to work out." Duke said, putting a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"Are ya married yet?"

"No, but we will after we get our child." Duke smiled as Joey looked up to the sky. "What about you?"

"Me?" Joey pointed as he sighed. "Well, my father went ta jail before I started college. He's been dere for five years."

The couple's eyes grew. "How did that happen?" Duke asked as Tristan glanced at the tall blond.

"Yugi told me ta turn him in. Tha bruises, tha broken bones I get once a month, it sounded suspicious ta officers, and I simply confessed. He's been in jail since."

"That's good. About time he got what he deserved." Tristan pointed out as the tower came back. "Duke, do you want me to sign the papers?"

"Nah. I will." Duke got up and met the tower halfway, signing papers, checking everything.

"So, have you seen Kaiba?"

Joey nodded. "Yesterday, and tha day before. Someone broke into Kaiba Corp., and I had ta investigate tha scene. And my sister, tha one ya both flirted with, told me ta come ta Career Day at her school. I saw him there, again, with Mokuba. But, other than those two days, he hasn't seen me."

"No one has. You better call Yugi soon. He talked to me last night, saying he'll be home tomorrow morning. Call him tomorrow night. He's going to be so jet-lagged." Tristan suggested as Joey nodded. Duke walked back over to them as the Jeep was being taken away.

"So, was your front bumper injured at all?" Joey asked Duke as he shook his head.

"Luckily."

"How 'bout I let ya both go? Ya need ta treat dat eye, Duke, and Tristan should be able ta help ya."

"Yeah, I will, I will." Tristan murmured as Duke had a calmful look on his face. "Oh, and here's our number." Tristan wrote it down on a piece of paper he happen to have as Joey nodded.

"Will it be better ta text ya or call?"

"Text!" Tristan called out as he waved goodbye to Joey. They went into their home, hopefully apologizing and helping Duke's cheek swell down, as Joey walked back to his car, putting the piece of paper into his pocket.

"Amazin'. Those two are still together." Joey smiled as he started up his car, leaving the street and on his way back to the station. "And dey still have anger problems..." Joey stopped at a light, waiting for it to turn green. "Tristan's grown a little, and his hair got cut. Duke's grown, too, but his hair's gotten a little too long. He needs ta get dat cut... Maybe I'll tell him dat when I text 'em."

Joey pulled into the station's parking lot. Turning off the engine and walking into the station, Matt looked up at his desk to see Joey walking in.

"Now, where did you go all of a sudden?"

Joey grinned. "I had ta respond ta a call. Ya were busy, so I did it for ya. Glad I did."

"Why?"

"I met up with two of my old high school friends."

"Really? That's great."

Joey sat down in a seat, grabbing his cell phone and the paper from his pocket. "And I got one of their numbers."

"So, what happened?"

"My friends, Duke and Tristan, got into a heated argument and Duke rammed his convertible into Tristan's Jeep. Tristan came out and punched Duke in the face."

"Damn."

"That's my friends for ya in a nut shell. Crazy, stupid, and all in love, except for me."

Matt sat up straight. "Why do you say that?"

Joey sighed, putting his phone away. "Yugi-tha one I told ya 'bout-is still with his boyfriend. Duke and Tristan are still dating, after five years, and are adoptin' in tha near future. And I'm tha only single guy in my group of friends."

"Didn't you have any girls in your group of friends?"

"We did. Tea was annoyin', so no one would ever date her. And dere was my sister, but I would never date my sis, dat's just wrong. And, well, dere was another girl..."

"And?"

"She had a boyfriend in tha past, that wasn't me. And she was really pretty and good-lookin', too." Joey rubbed his eyes as Matt crossed his arms.

"So, basically, no one else?"

Joey hesitated. There _was_ one more person in his group of friends, _if _ you call him his friend.

_ Do I call Kaiba a friend?_

"There _was_ one more, but dat's for another day. It looks like you're needed." Joey pointed to Matt's walkie-talkie as he nodded.

"Fine. But you better tell me about this other person!" Matt called out as he grabbed what he needed and left his desk in a flash.

Joey walked over to his own desk, putting his cell phone next to a picture of him and his sister as he closed his eyes.

"I don't even know if I wanna talk 'bout him..."

* * *

><p>Kaiba sat up straighter, satisfied that he has fired two people today. Mr. Hayter had been late twice, both were because he didn't have a babysitter to babysit his two children. And the other one, Mrs. Tomokazu, had been doing a horrible job as a secretary when people walk into Kaiba Corp.. She didn't know where Kaiba's office was, even though she was in her mid-60's. Kaiba decided to let her off, since he knew that he should have someone young and fresh.<p>

Turning on his laptop after letting it charge during lunch, his speaker went off.

_"Your brother is here."_

"Let him in." Kaiba told as his little brother, Mokuba, walked into the room. He dropped his backpack onto the couch as Kaiba glared at him.

"Give me a break. This _thing_ weighs over fifteen pounds!"

"Please get it off my couch, Mokuba." Kaiba said as Mokuba obeyed his brother's words. "How was school?"

"Tiring. Long. Nothing new. Oh, I got an A for you coming in for Career Day!" Mokuba announced as Kaiba smiled.

"Good. What about your Calculus and Physics tests today?"

Mokuba moaned. "I know that you studied with me for the past two nights for those tests, but I'm a little worried that I failed the Physics."

"Mokuba, you haven't failed any classes yet, and the only time you had a B was because you didn't understand one tiny thing in Physics." Kaiba explained as he looked up at his brother. "You will be okay. If not, you'll have another few weeks to bump that grade up to an A."

"That's right... You always seem to know what to say, Seto." Mokuba pointed out as Kaiba nodded and began to type. Mokuba got out his AP English book, _Frankenstein_, as he started to read, or try to read, that is. "How was work today, brother?"

"I fired people. Nothing new."

"Ah." Mokuba simply said as he went back to reading. Within minutes, Mokuba's attention span disappeared as he looked at his brother. "I'm bored."

"Aren't you suppose to be reading?"

"I am trying to, but with you typing, it's not easy."

Kaiba looked up at his brother as he flashed a cheeky grin. Kaiba sighed as he continued to type. Without knowing, Mokuba was looking behind, wondering what he was doing.

"You're doing a background search on Joey?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba jumped a little.

"Why did you sneak up behind me?"

Mokuba looked at his brother. "Well, you wouldn't stop typing. And you were being a little rude. Just because you fired people today doesn't mean you can transfer that annoyance to me."

Kaiba blinked as Mokuba looked back at the computer screen.

"So, why are you doing a search?"

"I wanted to be sure that that _Katsuya Jounouchi_ was the mutt. And that was a made up name. I found four Jounouchi's, but none of them are near his age, and doesn't have the same occupation that the mutt has."

"That's great and all, but _why_ are you doing a background check on Joey?"

Kaiba pinched his nose and looked at his brother. "Because."

"Because is not a logical answer, Seto."

Kaiba put his head down, then looked at the screen.

"I wanted to know how he became a cop. That's all."

"See? Now did that hurt? No. Being honest will help you in the long run." Mokuba walked back to the couch, grabbing his book.

"Mokuba..."

"I think you still have feelings for him." Mokuba poked at his brother as Kaiba glared at his little brother. "Why did you have to wait five years? Well, I guess I'll never know."

Kaiba looked back at the screen, frowning, but inside, happy.

"I found something very, _very_ interesting." Mokuba glanced up at his brother, again.

"What did you find?" Mokuba started to get up, but sat down as Kaiba motioned him to sit down.

"Wheeler's father... He's in jail. Why?" Kaiba murmured to himself, trying to find the answer for himself.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Mokuba pipped up as Kaiba ignored him. "His father was beating him up, and all sorts of stuff."

Kaiba found the answer the moment Mokuba spoke it.

"Didn't you notice the bruises? The broken body parts?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba looked at the screen, then back to his brother.

"I...I guess not. I thought he was just getting into fights or playing sports."

Mokuba crossed his arms. "That's why he was wearing long sleeved shirts. In spring time. And Joey doesn't even have good hand-eye coordination when it comes to sports. And no one hasn't started a fight since forever."

Kaiba gulped as he scrolled down the window. "Five years. That's how long he has been in."

"How much longer is his sentence?"

"I don't know." Kaiba told as Mokuba sighed. "How come you knew so much when no one else did?"

"I looked it up on the internet. I saw Joey with a broken wrist, and that's why he couldn't try to play any sports his senior year. And, with the bruises that he let me see..."

"He didn't want anyone else to know?"

Mokuba nodded. "He was embarrassed. He was ashamed that his father was doing that stuff to him, and he couldn't have the guts to get away from him."

Kaiba crossed his arms, trying to put the pieces together in his head.

_Let's see... He said that he broke his wrist from dropping something... And that the bruises were from students that was causing him, or Yugi, trouble... But, when I confronted Yugi about the trouble, he said that he wasn't having anyone causing him trouble... That damned mutt. _

"It makes sense."

Mokuba looked up at his brother, trying to read, as Kaiba got up and walked to look out one of his windows in his office. "What does?"

"He was lying about the fights, and hiding the truth from everyone. He didn't want anyone to know about his past, so he decided to start over, starting with disbanding with his geek squad. Then, getting into college, he tried to make a name out of himself. He didn't want to be known as his father's son. And, getting into the Domino City Police Academy, he finally could protect himself, and feel protected inside."

"Whoa. That took you that long to figure that out?" Mokuba snickered as Kaiba turned to face his brother.

"Keep up with that attitude and I'll be sure not to help you in your classes." Mokuba frowned as he turned back to his book. "Figures."

Kaiba crossed his arms and looked at his cell phone.

_ I'll have to make a call for a certain blond officer to come here. But, how will I do that?_

And with that thought, an evil, but mischievous grin played on Kaiba's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11-85 - Tow truck required<strong>_

_**11-82 - Accident/No injuries**_

_**10-4 - Message received/Understood**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I brought Duke and Tristan into this story! Good? Bad? WTF? lol It's a minor pairing, along with Puzzleshipping. And j<em>****_ust who was the mysterious person who called Seto? _**

**_Don't forget to review my awesome friends!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Wednesday

_**Thank you all for all the reviews, favorite story, visitors, hits, and story alerts! You guys are Auh-maz-ing! I love y'all and here's the next chapter for you all! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Joey walked into the police station the next day, getting a good night's rest, for once. No weird dreams plagued his mind. Just simple, minor dreams. He sat at his desk, smiling, as Matt looked up from his paperwork.

"What are ya doing there?" Joey asked as Matt's lips turned into a frown. "Oh... Somethin' serious?"

"Yes. I have to file a police report on a fatal accident that happened just a couple nights ago. It wasn't a pretty sight when I got there."

Joey turned away as Matt focused back onto his work. That's the one thing he hated about being a cop: being serious. It was the total opposite of him, but even if it was, Joey knew that he had to get serious and buckle down for the road ahead. He gulped as he got up from his seat, walking down the hallway to the lockers. He looked for his name, which was in the corner closest to the bathrooms, as he opened it up. A picture of his mom and sister hung on the door inside, along with one of his jackets that he wore during Duelist Kingdom, and even a picture of all of his high school friends.

He picked up his cell phone, as it was vibrating on the bench beside him, as he noticed it was a text from his sister.

_Serenity? Why is she textin' me dis early in tha mornin'? And even durin' school?_

"Why are ya textin' me?" He said, word by word, as he put his phone away in his pocket and walked back into the hallway, towards his desk. Joey was absolutely bored, for once, as he sipped his water. He then shined his badge, and his shoes. A text from his sister came back as he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

_"This cute boy just asked me out! :) What should I do?"_

Joey's eyes grew, as he was now pacing. "What _should_ I say?" He whispered as he looked at the text. He gulped and decided to text her back, saying, "...Well, do ya like him?"

_Lame_, Joey thought, _but it's somethin'. Shouldn't she be askin' one of her friends for advice?_

He put the phone back on the table as Matt started to look up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Joey looked over at him. "Don't ask."

"I have to." Matt put his pen down as Joey sighed.

"My sister... She texted me, sayin' that some boy asked her out."

Matt smiled. "And?"

"I asked her if she liked him. I think I know tha answer ta dat."

And, to confirm his suspicions, he was right. "She does." Joey put his head in the palm of his hand as Matt crossed his arms.

"Aren't you suppose to be happy for your sister? She's dating, and you can be overprotective of her. Right?"

"Right... But ya know how boys are at dat age."

"That's true. I was a wild teenager." Joey glared at Matt. "B-but I doubt that that boy will be just like me."

"Ya know, with my luck, it's gonna be someone who's a bad-ass, or too quiet for Serenity. I just want her ta date an average boy with an above-average IQ and outgoing."

"Good luck with that." Matt got up, grabbing his paperwork as he grinned. "You usually have rotten luck nowadays."

"Ever since I became an officer, my luck's gone down tha drain." Joey pointed out as he texted Serenity back, saying that she should date him.

"Wheeler. Can you come here?" Joey looked up and saw his boss, looking at him. Matt and Joey looked at each other as Joey got up from his chair.

"Yes, sir." He uttered as he followed his boss into his mini office that was right next to the snack and soda machines. "What can I do for ya today, sir?"

"Joseph, you can stop with the formalities. Just call me Greg, since we're going to be working side by side one day." Joey nodded as Greg took a seat behind his desk. Joey sat in front of the desk as Greg pulled a manilla folder out from a drawer.

"So, why did ya call me in here, Greg?" Joey asked as Greg sighed.

"I have the paperwork done from the Kaiba Corporation break-in last Sunday."

Joey nodded. "Dat's fine and dandy, but why did ya call me in here, again?"

"I needed an officer to deliver the paperwork to Mister Kaiba. And since I heard that you know Mister Kaiba awfully well-"

"Don't remind me."

"-then, I thought it would be best if you could deliver the papers to him."

Joey moaned as he looked Greg in the eyes. "Why me? Couldn't ya let one of tha other officers who were workin' with me do it?"

Greg, unfortunately, shook his head as Joey's shoulders dropped. "The other officers are either off duty or busy today."

"What about Matt?" Joey said, grinning, as Greg looked off to the side.

"He _did_ finish the paperwork on the accident... But, he's not the right person to do this."

Joey looked at Greg, trying to get an answer out. "What happened?"

Greg looked down at his desk, then his hands, then back to Joey. "One of his close relatives, a grandparent, was in a fatal accident. She died that night." Joey gasped as Greg nodded. "That's why I figured it would be wise for you to do it. Can you try to settle your differences with Mister Kaiba and just deliver the papers?"

Joey sighed and nodded. "I guess I could-"

"Wonderful!" Greg said, with a smile on his face, as he handed Joey the manilla folder. "Make sure he gets this. He wants it in his office at or around three. I figured he was having lunch, or a meeting, but I don't meddle in someone's life like his."

"Figures. I will do dat, Greg."

"Good. I will see you at the police dinner at the end of this month."

"Yes." Joey murmured as he walked out of the office, with such a depressed look on his face, as he walked over to his seat. He noticed he got a text from Serenity, saying that she was now dating Mokuba. Wait.

"Who is dis boy like? Does anyone else know you're dating dis boy?" Joey texted back at his sister and awaited the answer. Meanwhile, he looked down at the manilla folder that had to be taken to Kaiba's office at the prestigious Kaiba Corp.. He was glaring it down, trying to melt it or freeze it, as his phone vibrated, meaning Serenity texted back.

_"He's cute, and sweet, and super smart! So far, only you know about us dating."_

"Really?" Joey whispered as he texted back saying that he'll talk to her later and that was that. "Man, whatta day I'm havin'. Serenity's datin' some boy, I have ta deliver this shit ta Kaiba, and it's only Wednesday..."

He looked up at the clock, frowning that it's only a little bit after ten, as he had to wait for about five hours until he could go to Kaiba Corp.. Until that time, he decided to shine everything on him and cleaning off his desk. Neither helped speed up the time.

* * *

><p>As Kaiba was typing away on his laptop, he heard his speaker go off.<p>

"Officer Wheeler is here with some paperwork for you."

Kaiba's lips turned into a grin as he responded to his secretary.

"Let him in."

Within seconds, Joey walked into the neatly, very spacious office of Seto Kaiba. Joey was a little shocked that the mess was cleaned up. It looks like nothing ever happened in this office at all. It was a little after three o'clock, meaning school was out, and that maybe Joey will meet Mokuba before he could leave. Which probably won't happen, knowing that he's in the same room with a rich-ass who had something crawl up his ass and died.

"Well, aren't you going to walk in?" Kaiba asked as Joey was knocked out of his stupor and walked in, closing the door.

"Sorry, but your office is...amazin'." Joey murmured as Kaiba just shrugged.

"It's nothing. Do you have the paperwork?" Joey nodded as he grabbed it from under his arm. He put it in his right hand and walked to Kaiba's desk.

"Here ya go." Joey muttered as Kaiba smiled, taking the folder from Joey's hand and opened it up. "Sorry dat I can't stay-"

"Sit." Joey turned to face the CEO as he didn't look up at him. "Sit down. Let me treat you, _officer_." Kaiba smirked as he got up from his comfortable chair and walked over to his coffee maker. "Would you like coffee?"

"Uh, no thanks. Listen, I really need ta be goin', so if ya'll excuse me-"

"No, you listen." Joey stopped in his tracks as he looked at the CEO. "I know who you are, so why deny it?"

"Excuse me?"

Kaiba turned to face the blond officer, crossing his arms. Kaiba was trying to play the nice card, and Joey was playing the stupid card.

"You are Joey Wheeler, not _Katsuya Jounouchi_. I looked it up on the internet and figured that when I found four Jounouchi's, that none of them were your age, and didn't have the same occupation as you." Kaiba walked closer to the officer as Joey got up, trying to hold his composure. "You have nowhere to run, and there's nowhere to hide."

"Please. Ya must be kiddin' me. I would like ta get back ta my station, have a nice little snack, and pretend I didn't see ya." Joey told Kaiba as he got up the couch and moved towards the door. Kaiba walked faster than Joey and stopped him inches before he reached the door.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, goddamnit, and you are going to sit down, tell me who you are, and why you're hiding your identity, _mutt_!" Kaiba called out as Joey grabbed him by his collar, letting out all the anger within him.

"Now, let me say dis: Why didn't ya have your security alarms up tha night ya left here? If ya had somethin' important to protect here, why didya not put all tha alarms up? Huh? Speechless for once, moneybags? Figures! Ya know, when there are people, like me, tryin' ta protect dis city, we don't need billionaires, like ya, who don't know tha word _responsibility_ and don't know what _re-precautions_ are! There are other human beings who actually need our help and tha last time I checked, ya are not a human being."

The second Joey finished his rant, Kaiba leaped onto him. Joey gripped onto this hat, trying to not let his face be shown to the CEO as Kaiba glared at him.

"So, you're saying that I'm not human? Bullshit. I know the words **responsibility** and **re-precautions**, you damned mutt. Besides, some humans are cowards, like you are, since you won't show me your face-" At that moment, Joey loosen up his hold on his hat as Kaiba saw the chance to grab the hat, which he did, as Joey gasped. "-Joey Wheeler, _coward_ **and **_officer _of Domino City."

Joey stared up at Kaiba's eyes, for the first time, without a hat blocking his view of them. Kaiba's eyes must have been on fire, and it actually terrified Joey for a moment. He was speechless as he looked past the fiery eyes and at the face that held them. In the last five years, Joey figured that Kaiba's face wouldn't change at all. It did, drastically, but with the bags underneath his sharp, cool blue eyes, Joey didn't know what to say, fearing that whatever he said would come out as an insult.

"Well, I knew it. You _were_ the one who came that night."

Joey focused back on Kaiba, regaining his senses. "So? I know dat ya musta told my boss ta tell me ta bring tha paperwork ta ya. Am I right?"

"You must have gotten smarter. A pedigree. My _mutt_ is a _pedigree_!" Kaiba laughed as Joey turned his face away from the CEO.

"Don't call me a mutt, ya skinny, frail, pathetic excuse for a CEO." Kaiba slowed his laughter down into a grin.

"Ah, so what? You might be stronger and healthier than me, but a dog always listens to his master. I knew that you would come back to me, sooner or later."

Joey still didn't look at him. "What happened ta ya?"

"It's none of your business to snoop. You might be an officer, but you don't control what I do." Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrist as Joey looked up at the cold eyes that seemed to be needing sleep.

"I know dat it might not be none of my business, but ya need ta take better care of yourself. Hasn't Mokuba seen what you've looked like recently?"

"Don't bring my brother into this!"

Joey sighed as Kaiba still had a good hold onto Joey. "Why don'tcha let me go? I have ta get back ta tha station-"

"I don't care."

"Well, I do! I have a job, for once, and I have a life ta live, unlike ya self." Joey slowed down, trying to relax. "I think...a friend...would care 'bout their friends, even if they don't talk... It shows dat they aren't far from their mind..." Kaiba leaned down towards Joey's face as he closed his eyes.

"..." Kaiba stayed silent, trying to figure out what to say to his dog, this _thorn_ on his side.

"Brother! I'm coming in-" Mokuba called out as he opened the door. He stopped as Joey and Kaiba looked up at the younger Kaiba brother. Talk about awkward. Joey blushed a little as Kaiba did, too. "Well... Good afternoon, Joey!"

"Afternoon, Mokuba." Joey called out as he turned his face away from Mokuba and Kaiba. He gulped as Mokuba smiled.

"About time you two got together!"

"WHAT?" Joey yelled as he turned back to the younger brother.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Mokuba gripped his backpack tighter as Kaiba still looked down at Joey's face.

"You better get going." Kaiba murmured as Joey glanced up at the CEO as he got off of him. Slowly and steadily, Joey got up from the ground as Joey rolled his shoulder.

"Thanks." Joey softly said as he grabbed his hat. "G'bye, Mokuba... Kaiba." Joey uttered as he left the office, still rubbing his shoulder and rolling it. As the door shut, the silence left the room as well.

"Seto, what did you do to him?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba got up from his spot on the ground as he sighed.

"He called me... irresponsible. That I should have known better about leaving Kaiba Corp. like that when I left here Sunday."

Mokuba crossed his arms and sat down. "But, it's all according to your plan, right?"

Kaiba sighed as he sat back in his seat, looking at the Subway sandwich he barely ate today for lunch. Mokuba was told by his brother that he set the alarms off on purpose, caused a mess in his office, knowing that he could get someone to come in here and clean it within a couple days. Ever since he saw Joey on television last Saturday, he wanted to see if what he saw was true, which it was, and he got a rude awakening from him.

"...Yes..." He softly said as he bit into his sandwich as Mokuba smiled sadly.

"I bet he told you to your face that you need to eat and sleep."

"...He said that a friend would care about their own friends, since it shows that they aren't far from their mind. I guess... He was trying to say that...even though I've been a complete asshole to him, he still calls me...his friend. And that I also wasn't looking well."

"I'm glad he got you to open your eyes. I was a little worried when you aren't sleeping well, and eating well... It disturbed me..." Mokuba admitted as Kaiba stopped eating to look at his brother. His head was down, looking at the ground, as he got up and went to comfort his only brother.

"I'm sorry, Mokie..." Mokuba smiled as he hugged his older brother back, pleased with the response. For once, both brothers were smiling together for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>As for Joey, he walked back into the station, grabbing his own car keys to his own car, still heated from the moment in Kaiba's office.<p>

"What's with the look?"

Matt asked as Joey glared at him, daggers, as Matt put his arms up and turned around.

"Sorry I asked."

"It's Kaiba."

"Again? Seriously, you both need to sit down and talk to settle your differences."

"He attacked me!"

Matt turned around and faced Joey. "Are you serious? Are you going to press charges?"

Joey turned away from Matt as he covered his face, trying to hide his expression and cheeks. "... I don't think so. He didn't harm me... And I didn't harm him, except his pride, but pay back's a bitch!" He yelled as he slammed his locker as Matt sat down on the bench beside them.

"Settle down. Just go take a drive somewhere, and cool off. Go to the YMCA and swim, or something else. That's what I always do when I'm heated. Either drive or swim."

Joey nodded as he started to calm down a little at a time.

"Okay... But, what if it doesn't work?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know. It usually works for me."

"Well, if it doesn't work for me, I'm comin' back here and shootin' targets." Joey admitted as he looked down at Matt.

"Good luck. Besides, you can always call your other friends, if you need to. Don't forget that." Matt thought outloud as Joey nodded.

"Dat's right. Thanks for remindin' me, Matt." Joey called out as Matt left the locker room, leaving Joey with a task to help him calm down.

After sitting down, trying to think of what he should do for the rest of the day, he started to replay what happened in Kaiba's office. Kaiba was only a few inches away from his face, and Mokuba saw them both on the ground saying that it was about time that they got together.

_Has Kaiba-?_

He shook his head as he decided to go home, change, and swim laps at the YMCA.

"If this doesn't calm me down, I'm gonna shoot somethin', and Kaib' better hope he's not dat somethin' I'm gonna shoot." Joey uttered under his breath as he left the station, trying to regain his composure as an officer, something that Kaiba could never accomplish in his life. But, with Joey remembering what Kaiba looked like, it kinda scared and frightened Joey that that's what became of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. within a few years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little brotherly love and a heated argument is just the beginning step for Joey and Seto to get together! <strong>_

_**So, whatcha think? How about you review and tell? ;) And please don't forget to vote as well!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Thursday

_**UPDATE: If you haven't seen the update yet, so far PUZZLESHIPPING is in the lead, followed by Puppyshipping and Rivalshipping in a dead heat tie. You all can still vote until August 24-ish. **_

_**Author's Note: This is going to be a slight one, but an important one. As of recently, a friend of mine-Willowsnake-has been flamed harshly, along with her friend Reizbar-Ookami. Honestly people, grow up. This is to no one in particular-since you guys have been great-but just because you have a line of complaints that make you hate said author why make that author feel bad about themselves? If it's not your favorite story, or how you would write it, why the heck are you still reading and reviewing it? **_

**_*coughs* Sorry about that little rant, but that just needed to be established. And she handled the problem herself. Go Willow! XD_**

**_Let's just jump into this story!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

After convincing Tristan to give him Yugi's number, preferably his cell, Joey walked into the Game Shop that he used to come into when he was a teenager. Hearing the familiar bell sound, Joey started to sniff his nose, surprised that it smelled like apples.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Joey called out as a familiar head popped out from the back.

"Joey? Hi!" Yugi called out as he walked over to his friend, being greeted with a big, bear hug. "Joey! You can put me down!"

"Sorry, Yug'. It's just so good ta see ya!" Joey said as he put his friend back down on the ground. "I see dat ya grew a little bit-"

"I'm five four now."

"-and dat you're a little bit on da muscular side."

"I think that Yami will still beat me in that department. Come on in! I just finished making Apple Pie." Yugi pointed out as Joey's stomach growled.

"Dat sounds delicious!" He followed Yugi into the living room, and into the kitchen. "Where's grandpa?"

"He's napping. Even though it's a little after seven, he's been doing this recently. I am probably going to take him to the doctor's if he's still doing this the rest of the week." Yugi put his head down as Joey smiled.

"Don't worry too much 'bout him. He's strong, and a little stubborn, but he'll be fine." Joey confirmed as Yugi nodded.

"You're right." Yugi smiled as he took the pie out of the oven and onto the kitchen counter. "Yami! Pie's done!" He called as he heard footsteps from upstairs, fading away as Joey smelled the aroma of the pie.

"Ya did dis by yourself?" Joey asked as Yugi nodded.

"Yep. It's only my second try, but I think I did everything correct this time."

"I smell something delicious- Joey? It's good to see you!" Yami stopped as he walked over to give his old friend a hug. "How's everything?"

"Dat's what I wanted ta talk ta ya both 'bout." Joey admitted as Yami sighed.

"Well, since you're here, we'll talk it over with some pie made by my cutie Yugi." Yugi blushed as he cut the pie into eighths. "And, I see that you are an officer now. Congratulations."

"Thanks! Ya won't believe tha life I've been havin' ever since."

Yugi got a few plates and Yami got the glasses as Yugi started to put pieces onto the plates.

"How has life been for da both of ya?"

"We just came back from America." Yugi pointed out as Joey nodded.

"I saw dat ya were on da Ellen DeGeneres show. And, what's dis I hear 'bout a book?"

Yugi shrugged and smiled. "I have started a little thing-"

"It's the best thing I've ever read, just so you know Joey." Yami interrupted as Yugi sighed.

"It's not even done. I'm not even finish with the first couple chapters! Yami's just being modest."

Joey grabbed his plate and glass filled with water as he sat down across from Yugi. Yami grabbed a seat between the friends and rubbed Yugi's shoulder.

"So, you were saying that you were having a rough time ever since you became a cop. What's that suppose to mean, Joey?" Yugi asked as he bit into his slice of Apple Pie.

"...Well, I've seen a certain asshole-"

"Kaiba." The look-alikes murmured at the same time as Joey nodded.

"-anyways, Kaiba Corp. was broken in just dis Sunday."

"Really? What was stolen?"

Joey sat there, dumbfounded as he looked down at the pie. "He... He didn't say what was... Now, you're makin' me think. I'll have ta ask him. Anyways, back ta da point: I went over ta his office, ta deliver da police report, yesterday, and everythin' was fine, until he decided ta offer me some coffee..."

"Last time I remembered, you never drank coffee, not even once." Yugi pointed out as Joey nodded, sipping his water.

"Exactly! So, when he started ta play da nice card, I decided ta leave. Den, he told me ta sit my butt down and listen ta him."

"You never would listen to what he would say." Yami admitted as Joey nodded.

"Back ta my story. So, he starts ta say that I'm not dis _Katsuya Jounouchi_-"

"I'm lost." Yugi said as Joey sighed.

"Long story short: Serenity had Career Day at her school. I didn't want my identity ta be revealed 'cause I was worried dat someone would notice me (another time for dat story), so I made my name up and put color contacts in my eyes."

"Okay."

"So, I said dat he was an irresponsible CEO who didn't know da meaning of re-precautions, since he left Kaiba Corp., and his office vulnerable. He wasn't too happy 'bout dat, and threw me onto da floor."

Yami grinned as Joey continued his story.

"And he figured it was me dat night I had ta come ta his office. So, he called me a coward and a mutt with a pedigree. Before I could throw somethin' at him, his brother, Mokuba, walked in. Talk 'bout awkward."

Yugi looked up and sighed. "What then?"

"I said ta Kaiba, _A friend would care 'bout their friends, even if they don't talk... It shows dat they aren't far from their mind_. But, ya should've seen him! He's weak, bags under his eyes, and skinny as a toothpick. I don't know what happen ta all da muscles he had five years ago, but dey disappeared." Joey said, concerned as Yugi and Yami looked at each other without Joey looking at him. He bit into his pie as Yami decided to change the mood.

"So, Joey, how was your life been? How have the last five years been?"

Joey shrugged. "Well, ya know dat I became a cop. And I graduated from college..."

"How's your family?" Yugi asked as Joey put his head down.

"Ah, well... My mom and sis are doin' great. And my dad's... in jail."

Yugi looked up at him. "Since the time I told you in high school... Are you still a little mad at me?"

"No, Yugi, not at all! Ever since dad went ta jail, I've been feelin' better and got my normal life back. Don't ever think it's your fault."

Yugi nodded as Yami gave him a hug. "Joey had a thick skull back then, and it seemed that you got through him."

"Yami's right-Hey!" Yami and Yugi smiled as Joey chuckled.

_I miss the old days... _Joey silently though as they continue to talk about the past and eating Apple pie.

* * *

><p>Finally making it home, and with some slices of Yugi's apple pie, Joey collapsed on his bed. He just wanted to sleep the day away. Ever since Yugi brought up the past.<p>

"I'm not mad at him, it's just...da past should be da past, not da present..." He uttered to himself as he heard a knock on the door. "Who could dat be?"

He got up, straighten his shirt and jeans (Joey was off-duty for today), and walked out of his bedroom to the front door.

"Who is it?"

"Your super, special, awesome sister!" Joey smiled as he opened the door, revealing his little sister in the door way.

"Serenity? What are ya doin' here?"

"I thought I come and talk to you, face-to-face."

Serenity walked in as Joey closed the door and crossed his arms.

"Oh, dat's not suspicious at all. I mean, da only time ya wanna see me face-to-face is either ya have boy problems or dat ya are havin' school problems. And last I heard you have straight A's. So, it must be boy problems."

Serenity blushed as she sat down on the small couch. "Is that apple pie I smell?"

"Serenity, don't change da subject. And yes, Yugi made some and I got a few slices left."

"Can I have one?"

Joey sighed. "Only if ya tell me who da boy is."

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay...Deal."

After a few minutes, Serenity was eating a slice of apple pie as Joey stared at his sister.

_What is it with women and pie and confessin'?_

"Well, okay. There's this boy at my school and he's been really nice to me. He buys me water when we're in gym class, and he's helped me keep up my straight A's."

"And ya like him?" Serenity nodded. "And...ya wanna date him?" She nodded again.

"Should I?"

Joey crossed his arms. "Well, let's see. He's helped ya keep your grades up, and buys ya water in gym class...What else has dis boy done for ya?"

"Well, he wanted to meet you, since he was a fan of yours when you used to play Duel Monsters years ago."

_Why is everyone bringin' up da past today?_

"Hmm... He sounds like a decent guy... Have ya guys cuddle or kiss yet?"

"We've held hands, and he's kissed me on the cheek before he went home yesterday."

"Have I seen him?"

Serenity closed her eyes and nodded. "I think you might of."

Joey shrugged. "Well, will I be seein' this guy of yours anytime soon?"

"Actually, that's why I came to see you. I asked him if we can go out tomorrow. He said that he would talk to his own brother and see if you two could meet."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Is dis gonna be a date between both of ya while we talk?"

"Maybe... Please, Joey. I've wanted to date him for so long, and now that he asked me out, this might be my only chance!" Serenity begged as Joey sighed and nodded. "Thank you so much brother!"

"Yeah, well, if I don't like da guy your datin', it's gonna be no."

"Trust me, he's a sweetheart." Serenity smiled as she grabbed her cell phone and texted her boyfriend.

_Was I ever dat love-strong?_

"Okay. Let's dig into our pie!" Serenity turned back to her brother with a smile that wouldn't diminish.

"Sure." Joey said as he bit into the slice of apple pie without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>"Brother, brother!" Mokuba yelled through the mansion, looking for his brother. "Seto!"<p>

Rubbing his head, he opened the door to his office.

"Mokuba, why are you yelling for me? You know where I usually am."

"Sorry, but I just need your help."

Seto crossed his arms as his brother walked into the office. "What is it?"

"I have...a girl problem."

Seto blinked as he raised an eyebrow. "You mean, a guy problem about girls." Mokuba nodded. "Well, what happened?"

"There's this girl I've liked for years, and I've always bought her water after gym class and helped her keep straight A's through out high school. So, I asked her out a couple days ago, and she said yes!" Seto smiled. "And, well, she wants to go on a date tomorrow, and I said that I would have to ask you."

"So, you want me to meet this girl. Okay, that's fine."

Mokuba grinned. "But, she wants her brother to meet you so that you two could watch us and keep an eye on us. She loves her brother and I've met her brother as well!"

"You have?" Seto questioned. "When?"

"A while back. But, he's a nice guy, trust me."

Seto crossed his arms, again, looking across the room at his brother.

"I don't know. This sounds a little fishy."

"Seto, just come with me tomorrow and-" Mokuba looked down and felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hold on." He glanced down at the phone and smiled. _The plan is a-go. Joey said yes!_

"She said that her brother and she will be at the park tomorrow, after school. Just come with me, meet the brother, and let us date." Mokuba looked up at his brother and grinned.

"I guess I could come. But, I'm only going to stay for five minutes. If this girl's disgusting or is nothing beyond what I think you should date, then I will not permit you to date."

"Seto, don't worry! She's cute, and sweet, and honest, and-"

"Mokuba, I get the point. She's amazing." Seto sat down and continued to type on his computer. "Tomorrow, after school, at the park."

Mokuba nodded and left the office, jumping for joy once the door was closed. Running to his room, he grabbed his cell phone out and texted Serenity back.

_**Plan Puppyshipping is a-go. Tomorrow at the park. **_

Serenity received the text and smiled, knowing that her brother finally might get a chance at the CEO of Kaiba Corp. after five years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like Serenity and Mokuba have a plan... When do they never? I wonder how this will all turn out... I know that the plan name is so cliche, but it's the only thing that came through my mind. :)<strong>_

_**And, I think Yugi would make some awesome Apple Pie (I was so leaning on doing Cherry Pie, but I figured that Apple Pie seems easier and something Yugi actually might do)! Now, I'm getting hungry... XD**_

_**Anyways, don't forget to VOTE and REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Friday

_**I think I made Seto and/or Joey really OOC towards the middle of this chapter... Oops. But this chapter is one of my favorites! You'll see why. :D **_

_**Let's see what will happen with Serenity and Mokuba's plan...**_

**_Also, thank you all for voting! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: "Since I'm a woman, I don't know what I'm doing! And I don't own anything!" (from the Abridged Series-just customized it for this disclaimer :p)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

So, the dreaded day of the date was upon Serenity. Of course, since the_ date_-Joey stresses that lightly-was suppose to start in an hour, Serenity rushed home to dress herself accordingly for this. Joey, still in said police uniform, made Serenity smile inside. She felt that she would be protected, and she can actually show her brother off to the world as an officer of Domino City.

_Is dat a good thing or a bad thing?_ Joey wondered as Serenity told him. He was sitting downstairs, awaiting his sister. They were at his mother's house. "How long does it take for girls' ta get ready? Forever it seems..." He murmured to himself as he sighed. He decided to straighten his hat and badge in the meantime.

However, Serenity was trying to contain her excitement. A week ago, or so, she talked to Mokuba about their brothers.

* * *

><p><em>"Listen. We have to get them together! It's been five years, and no one's tried a move on each other!" Serenity told as Mokuba bit into his sandwich.<em>

_ "I know, and I want what's best for my brother, too, Serenity." Mokuba agreed. "But, if they haven't seen each other in five years, how are we going to get them even in the same room or place?"_

_ Serenity flashed a grin as Mokuba gulped. _

_ "Easy. Get both our brother's to come to Career Day at our school." Mokuba nodded. "And then, we'll go on a date."_

_ "Right. Wait, what?" Mokuba jumps back as Serenity smiles._

_ "Oh, you mean the date part?" Mokuba nodded. "Well, I mean, if we want our brothers together, we will have to be together. They won't say no to us dating each other-"_

_ "But, Seto doesn't want me to date until I turn eighteen!"_

_ Serenity crossed her arms. "But, you're almost eighteen as it is, and don't you want your brother to go out with Joey or not?"_

_ Mokuba looked down and nodded. "I love them both..." He sighed. "And you too." He whispered as Serenity shot her head up._

_ "You-"_

_ "I'm going to go back inside." Mokuba called out as he ran inside the school. "I'll be back in a moment."_

_ "Okay..." Serenity called back as she looked down at his sandwich, the crust was the only thing he ate. "Did he say he loved me too?"_

* * *

><p>Back to the story, Serenity was texting Mokuba, saying that she was on her way to the park. Mokuba said he was as well and Serenity walked downstairs in a white sundress with matching flip-flops.<p>

"I'm ready, brother." Serenity said as Joey nodded.

"'Bout time too. I think my legs were fallin' asleep." He uttered as Serenity pushed him to the door.

"Please. I was only ten minutes top."

Joey smiled. "I know. Now, what park is it, again?"

Serenity closed the door to the house and locked it. "Sunleth Park. It also has a waterscape."

"I still don't know why dey can't call it _Sun Park_ or _Leth Park _or _Waterscape Park_. Now dat sounds like a park I would go ta every day!"

"Joey, just drive." Serenity said as she put her seatbelt on.

Joey put his seatbelt on as well, and turned to his sister. "So desperate ta get ta de park, aren't we?"

Serenity blushed as Joey grinned and turned the car, heading towards their destination.

_You have no idea, Joey._

* * *

><p>Seto was fixing Mokuba's hair for the umpteenth time. Mokuba winced in pain as Seto just threw his hands up and sighed.<p>

"I give. You need to either control that hair of yours or get it all cut off."

Mokuba gasped. "I will never cut my hair all off! Sorry that I don't take good care of my hair, unlike you."

Seto shrugged as he opened the bedroom door. "Listen, why won't you tell me who this girl is you're dating?"

"I told you she's cute, and athletic, and has the greatest smile in the world!"

"But you haven't told me her name yet, Mokie." Seto glanced down at his brother, taming his hair a little at a time.

"I know. I want it to be a surprise!"

Seto closed his eyes and pinch his nose. "Oh, great. I just _love_ surprises."

"Good." Mokuba smiled as he finished taming his long, black hair and finished putting on a little light jacket. It might be warm, but the wind was picking up. "Anyways-" Mokuba felt his phone vibrate as Seto shook his head.

"Was I ever that crazy with electronics when I was his age?" Seto wondered outloud as Mokuba piped up.

"Yes, you kind of were."

"I didn't need the peanut gallery to comment." Mokuba put his phone in his pocket and smiled.

"My girlfriend said she is on her way to the park. We should get going." Mokuba cried out as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him downstairs, Seto trying to stop him.

"M-mokuba! I need t-to present myself f-for this girlfriend of y-yours." Mokuba stopped as Seto fixed his hair, and his trenchcoat (Battle City attire) as he opened the door for his younger brother. "Go on out and I'll drive us."

"Yay! And you better take me out later for supper!" Mokuba called out as Seto grabbed the car keys and closed the door, locking the mansion up for the afternoon.

"I might. No promises." He uttered as Mokuba jumped into the passenger seat and awaited his brother to get to the driver's seat. Slowly, he slid in and they put their seatbelts on. "What park is it, Mokuba?"

"It's Sunleth Park, you know, the one with the waterscape."

"Ah, I know where it is, Mokuba. The park is in view of my office."

"Really?" Mokuba asked as Seto nodded. "I'll have to see it. I can't believe I've never noticed that."

"Mokuba," he turned to face his brother, "you better be happy I'm letting you date before you're eighteen. This has been a decent week for me, so be happy I'm playing the nice brother."

"I'm taking every day you're happy, and home, granted." Mokuba pointed out as Seto flashed a smile and drove to their destination.

* * *

><p>Serenity was sitting at a bench, over-looking the kids playing in the park, as Joey was leaning against a tree, awaiting the mysterious boyfriend and his brother to come along. Serenity put her hands together and closed her eyes.<p>

"Come on, Mokuba... Don't let me down." She whispered so softly so that no one could hear her. "Please."

She prayed for what seemed like an eternity and opened her eyes the moment she heard footsteps picking up speed towards her. She turned to her left and saw Mokuba running towards her. He started to slow down as Joey moved towards the couple ever so slowly.

"Mokuba! You've made it!"

"I'm sorry I'm late! My brother was trying to find a good parking spot."

"Typical. Mokuba, you know my brother-"

Joey walked up behind Serenity as he glared above Mokuba's head. Serenity stopped speaking as she can feel the tension between them.

"Kaiba."

"_Mutt_."

"What da hell is he doin' here?" Joey asked Serenity as Seto glared at his brother.

"What the hell is this dog doing here?"

Both blinked and the gears started to turn in Joey and Seto's heads

"You're both dating each other?" Seto and Joey exclaimed at the same time as Mokuba and Serenity nodded.

"Yes! We've wanted to for a while, and we thought that since we're almost adults, it would be the best time!" Mokuba explained as Joey tried to calm himself down.

"Brother, I really, _really_ like Mokuba! He's so sweet and caring-"

"Unlike his brother."

"Oh, you're one to talk. The last time I checked, I kept my younger sibling in my sights. Apparently, you haven't."

"Ya didn't know 'bout dis date either, so own up ya arrogant asshole!"

"Please, if your sister is just like you, she can't even control her hormones!"

Serenity put her head down as Mokuba stared at his older brother.

"Why are you bad mouthing Serenity, Seto? What has she ever done to you?" Mokuba yelled as Seto stepped back, his face whiten as Serenity's head was still down.

"Ah, Serenity-"

"Joey! You both need to stop arguing! If Mokuba and I are dating, then I don't want to hear you both bickering every time we meet up to go on a date! Why won't you both grow up," Serenity lifted her head, trying to hold back tears, "and grow some balls!" She ran away as Mokuba ran after her.

"Serenity, wait!" He called out and tried to catch up to her.

Joey and Seto were looking at the ground. Joey rubbed his arm as Seto crossed his arms.

"Ya really didn't have ta say dat 'bout my sis, ya know?" Joey spoke up as Seto sighed.

"Well, you need to stop starting all these arguments every time you and I see each other." Seto pointed out as Joey sat down on the bench and sighed.

"Geez... I always mess up everythin'..."

Seto sat down next to him, on the other side of the bench, far from him. "You just don't know when to shut it, do you?"

"Kaiba..." Joey clenched his fist as Seto put his hand up.

"We want what's best for our siblings, right? So, how about we make a truce?"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "The last time we try ta make a truce, ya wrestled me ta da ground and for ya ta get off me, ya told me ta bark."

Seto grinned as he put his left leg over his right. "True. You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"No, it wasn't. And, da last time I checked, I don't have a collar on me!"

Seto turned to face his rival. "When you're an officer, whenever someone needs help, they call for you. They_ know _that you will come back to them in the end because you have to-it's your duty. You might feel regarded, but at the end of the day, you regret doing what you do because it makes you remember the past. And the past will _always_ make you remember me."

Joey sat there, dumbfounded, as he stared at Seto.

"I may be a _dog_, but at least I've done somethin' with my life in da last five years. Ya need help, ya know dat? You're wearin' yourself down ta da bone, and your losin' yourself to your company. Ya have a little brother at home who wants ta talk ta ya 'bout girls-specifically Serenity- and he wants ya ta cook home-cooked meals, not da ones ya heat up in da microwave. I wished..." Joey sighed as he looked at his rival. "I wished ya had taken better care of yourself since I last saw ya. I'm too scared ta punch ya 'cause I feel that your bones will be brittle. And that if I shove ya, you'll get brusied easily." Joey confessed as he covered his mouth and stared at the ground.

Seto shot up and looked at his rival, the one who actually, _really_ cared about him, ever since the end of high school.

"Who da hell am I kiddin'... You're successful and I'm barely succeedin' as it is..."

From far, behind a tree, Serenity and Mokuba were staring at the brothers, hoping something good will turn out from this.

"Nice job on the crying part." Mokuba murmured as Serenity grinned.

"Well, I took drama for nothing." She pointed out as she leaned towards the brothers. "It sounds like Joey's saying some heartfelt stuff..."

Mokuba turned to her. "At least Seto might listen to him. I've told him he needs to gain weight, but he never listens to me."

Serenity looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure something will turn out right for the both of them." They both look back at the couple as Serenity closed her eyes. _Just how long have you loved him, Joey?_

"You can punch me. I can take it." Seto said as Joey shook his head.

"I would in a heartbeat, but I don't fight weaklings. Dey really aren't worth my time." Seto sat up and crossed his arms. "But, ya kinda are..." Joey covered his face, trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Figures-Wait. Did you just say what I think you said?"

Joey got up, hiding his face from Seto, as Mokuba and Serenity nodded to each other.

"Listen, I better go find Serenity. She might still be upset."

"_Mutt_, Wheeler, sit down."

Joey took Seto's voice as annoyance, but didn't listen to him. "Damn it, sit down, please." Joey blinked as he felt a hand climb up his left arm and slowly pulled him down on the bench.

"Kaiba?"

He looked down at the ground as Joey turned to face him. Seto closed his eyes, trying to stop the fast pacing of his beating heart.

"...Ever since you 'disappeared' off this side of the Earth, I wondered...when you'll be back." Seto started to confess as Mokuba pulled Serenity back behind the tree.

"Now, it's going to get good." Mokuba murmured as Serenity crossed her fingers and watched from afar.

"I've not been feeling great...ever since you left your geek squad. I had no idea where you were, and I've tried to search for you, but...nothing. I don't know how you covered your tracks...but, I figured that a dog will always...come back to it's owner...sooner or later..."

Joey was watching Seto tearing down the wall between them and continued to listen to the CEO.

"Mokuba said that I should go to the doctor, see what he says. I did, and to ten more after that first one... They had no idea what was wrong with me. So, they kept me overnight four years ago, to see if there was something wrong with my body, or something else... Nothing. Nothing at all was wrong with me! Other than the decreased body weight, nothing else was wrong with me! I was...I was as healthy as a horse." Seto loosened his grip on Joey's arm and Seto grabbed his left side with his right arm. "I was bedridden for a month until I knew that I had to get back to work... None of my workers cared what I looked like...

"Two years ago, I went into cardiac arrest outside my office. I don't remember what happened, but Mokuba told me that my body started to shut down... That night, when I was at the hospital, I think..." He stared up at Joey, his eyes showing the details of what happened that night right now. "I cried. I ignored what my body was telling me, and the signs were all there, but I ignored them all!"

Joey grabbed Seto's arm as he put his head down.

"My heart stopped beating because of you."

"Say what?"

Seto put his hand on Joey's hand and sighed, trying to dry his tears.

"My heart stopped beating because it only picks up a beat while you were around me. How we would always fight, argue, or when you just would say hi to me: it was too much for me. My heart ached and longed for you. When my heart," Seto put his other hand to his chest, "stopped beating, maybe that's when it, and I, stopped longing for you. I turned back to my old self, arrogant and selfish, and said, _"Screw you!" _to the air. It sounds so cliché and over the top, but that's the honest truth."

Joey was, again, flabbergasted, as he tried to believe every word that Seto said to him in the last five minutes.

"You've waited,_ five years_, ta tell me dat you're heart stopped beatin' _because of me_?"

Seto looked up at him, sensing distress in Joey's voice. However, Joey leaned towards Seto's face and cupped both sides of his cheeks with his hands.

"You're...a hopeless romantic, ya know dat?" Joey whispered as he briefly kissed Seto's lips. Seto and Joey's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as Serenity and Mokuba hugged each other in success.

"Yes! It worked! Oh, my God, Mokuba, you're brother is forgiven!" She whispered to Mokuba as he nodded.

"_**Plan Puppyshipping**_ is accomplish!" Mokuba said as they both ran away from the tree and decided to get ice cream so that it looked like they weren't watching them.

Joey slowly moved away from Seto's lips as they both stared at each other. Inside, Seto's heart was picking up speed and beating like a normal persons would. Joey chuckled as Seto started to smile, then started to laugh along with him.

"Were ya makin' all of dat up?"

"Some of it." Seto admitted as his laughter slowly diminished. "My heart _did_ stop beating."

Joey stopped laughing as fast as he heard that. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I, well, knew that I wasn't feeling well for the past few years, and I actually didn't go to any doctors at all. I just wallowed to work and did the same routine: home, work, home, night classes at college, home, repeat. Then, the day before my heart stopped beating, I saw you, walking, with someone I didn't know."

Joey gasped. "Oh, dat was my friend Matt! He was gonna show me where he was livin' so dat we can share an apartment together. We both work on da force."

"I thought that you had moved on, and I...I gave up. The next morning, I'm in the hospital, with a _broken heart. _Or apnea."

"Kaiba... I wished ya could have call me, or someone! We'd be at your side, ya know dat."

Seto shook his head. "I didn't know where everyone was, dummy. I had Mokuba, and that's all."

Joey put his head down and sighed. "Kaiba, if ya ever need someone ta talk ta, someone your age, just call me. I'm sure ya know how ta reach me."

Seto nodded and smiled. "I guess you still know me well, pup." He ruffled up Joey's hair as Serenity and Mokuba-at last-finally make it back to the group.

"Serenity! I was gonna go look for ya! Are ya okay?"

"I am. Mokuba and I got some ice cream and we'd talked." She smiled as Seto got up and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry for saying what I did about you... That was uncalled for." Seto said, putting his head down.

"It's okay! Mokuba told me that you didn't mean it." Seto turned to his brother.

"But, what happened here? You two aren't arguing, so it seems that what I said finally got to you both!" She pointed out as Seto and Joey start to blush.

"Listen, we'll let you both date if you don't tell anyone about what happened between the both of us." Seto turned to his brother and nodded.

"Deal! Serenity, let's go down to the waterscape. It's really beautiful at sunset."

"Okay." She said as Mokuba grabbed her hand, leading her towards the water.

"Mokuba, keep your hands to yourself!" Seto called out as he turned to Joey. "Oh, I knew they were looking at us. What, you didn't?"

Joey glanced at Seto. "Heck no! I kissed you in front of my sister! And her boyfriend! Dis is so embarrassing! I don't know what ta do..." Joey rambled as Seto pulled him into a grasp, turning Joey's mind into mush.

"Just calm down." Those three words were enough for Joey to nod and to put his head onto Seto's chest.

"Will ya eat tonight?"

"Huh?"

"If I make us all something tonight, will ya eat? I want ya ta gain your loss weight back and become healthy, again."

Seto ruffled up Joey's hair, again, as Joey attacked Seto's hands.

"I will if you're cooking."

Somehow, someway, they both walked towards the waterscape in the park. It seemed that when the sunsets, it makes the place brighter, and even more happier and calmer. People's faces light up, and it makes people even more romantic than anytime of the day.

"It's so beautiful..." Joey uttered as Seto nodded.

"I never knew something like this ever existed."

"We need ta come back here every week!"

"Why every week?"

Joey smiled as he pointed to Mokuba and Serenity holding and looking at the sunset. "Our siblings. Dey like dis place, and so do I."

"Hm. For once, I have to agree with you, puppy."

"And why are ya callin' me puppy? What happened ta _mutt_, or _Wheeler_?" Joey imitated Seto's voice as Seto put his arm around Joey's side and pulled him closer.

"I'm in a good mood, and since you kissed me, I'm in the best mood I've ever been in in my life."

_In his life? Dat sounds a little far-fetched. But, what ever floats his boat._

"Kaiba?"

"Hm?"

Joey smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

He looked up at Seto and tilted his head to the side.

"Us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what do you think? Did I make SetoJoey OOC? And the heart part. That's a little too cliche, right?**_

_** And it's about time that someone-specifically Joey-made a move! The next chapter is gonna be MINDBLOWING! (Even though I am still typing it...)**_

_**So, make sure to review and vote! :D**_


	9. Chapter 8: One Week Later: Saturday

_**Get ready for a long chapter! When ever there is a climax in this story, it's going to be a long chapter, and I might let the climax of chapters like this last long-meaning that I might not update until four days later instead of three. **_

_**Man, this is one of my favorites! :D I'm kicking myself in the butt for making this T-rated. I would have loved to done more with a certain scene in this chapter, but it didn't bother me...too much. **_

**_*Since I didn't want to put this at the end, for good reason, make sure to vote and review afterwards!*_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**One week later...**_

Letting his sister, Serenity, date Mokuba might not have been a bad thing at all. Serenity was all smiles when they left the park last week, and still is all smiles this week. Meaning something good must have happened behind Seto and Joey's back. Joey shook his head and walked into the police station. Dropping his head onto his desk, he messed up his hair and tried to think of something else than his sister dating Seto's brother. Nothing was working.

"Morning, Joey." Matt said as Joey waved his hand. "What's wrong _this_ time?"

"Nothin'. Just...sleep-deprived."

"_Sleep-deprived_? Yeah, and I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp.-"

Joey shot his head up and looked at him. "Don't mention anythin' with da name Kaiba in it."

Matt crossed his arms. "Whatcha do this time?"

"I didn't do anythin'! It's just, my sister is datin' Mokuba. _The_ Mokuba Kaiba." Matt stared at Joey for a moment and then started to burst out laughing.

"A-are you serious? That's s-so ironic!" He held his stomach as Joey glared harder at Matt.

"Listen, I would do anythin' for dose two. For da older brother, not so much. Let's just not mention my luck here anymore."

Joey sat his head back down on the desk, putting his arms on top of his head. He was staring off at space, trying to figure out why does everything bad happen to him. His dad's in jail, Serenity's dating a Kaiba brother, and he and Seto are talking, like normal human beings, as if nothing has happened between them both!

_Maybe... I prefer livin' in da past right now. But, I said dat the past has pass, didn't I? So, why can't I let da past go?_

"Joey? Are you okay? Do you want to lie down?" Matt questioned as Joey opened his eyes, surprised that they were closed in the first place.

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"I know that you hate Kaiba with a passion, but maybe you both should settle your differences and try to get to know each other. Of course, you might have fangirls to watch out for..." Matt rambled on as Joey was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"_HEY!"_

_ Joey turned around to see Seto Kaiba in front of him, waving his hand in front of him._

_ "What da hell do ya want? I'm tryin' ta sleep here."_

_ "Oh, and aren't you suppose to be watching your sister?"_

_ Joey sat up from where he was. "What do ya mean? Isn't she with your brother?"_

_ Seto leaned closer to him and smiled._

_ "I'm surprised that you aren't fully awake. Maybe I should jolt your brain a little?"_

_ "What do ya mean by dat?"_

_ Seto leaned towards him even closer, licking his lips, as he tipped his head towards the blond._

_ "K-kaiba?"_

_ Within seconds, Seto's lips were upon Joey's, savoring in the taste. Joey closed his eyes, and put his hand on Seto's cheek. Everything was coming natural to him._

"Hey! Joey!"

Joey sat up, abruptly, as Matt was leaning over his desk.

"I think you need to go home. You don't look so...good?" Matt said, as Joey covered his face.

"Maybe I will! Is dat okay with Captain?" Joey asked as Matt nodded.

"While you were asleep, I decided to talk with the captain. He said you might as well get a break and that you should be here tomorrow morning."

"Honestly? Well, I know I've been here for 'bout...12 days, right? Maybe one day off won't kill me..."

Matt shrugged. "Just go home and take it easy."

"Yeah, okay. My stomach is makin' dose weird sounds..." Joey nodded and tried to make it to his car and towards their apartment. Even though he was going to move in a couple days, he still has nothing packed. "Wait. Maybe I should go pack! Dat might be what's brotherin' me! Dat makes sense. But, maybe it's 'cause I kissed Kaiba-" He stopped saying what he was going to say as he put his own fingers up to his lips.

He cursed himself for being the one to kiss his rival/crush/friend?, and he felt his heart beat a little faster. "No... Dis can't be happenin'!" He put his head on the steering wheel when a light turned red. "I need ta talk ta him, and soon." He murmured as he drove towards his apartment, trying to calm his little heart down.

* * *

><p>Seto, on the other hand, was having another restless day. Ever since he and Joey had seen with their eyes that Mokuba was dating Serenity (and vice versa), he opened up to his puppy. He still has no idea why he did that. Maybe it was the spur of the moment? Maybe it was because Joey told him off? Seto didn't know what it was. Even his secretary was a little worried about him for once.<p>

"Do you need to go to the doctor's?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I can move anything to next week-"

Seto got up and glared at his secretary. "I'm sure." He slowly sat down, putting his hand on his head. His secretary crossed her arms, so sure that something was up with the CEO. "Or, I could take a little nap."

She smiled, softly. "Good. Besides, it won't kill you, sir. I'll check up on you later in the afternoon."

He nodded, got up, and pushed her out of his office. Turning around to face said office, he sighed and slowly walked to a couch, sitting down, and slowly falling on his right side and onto a pillow.

Seto might not admit it, but he's been sleep-deprived for the past week. He might have been able to get a few hours in before, but since this week began he's been sleeping for an hour or two tops. His eyes slowly fall into a deep sleep, leaving the real world into his fantasy world.

"_Are ya awake?"_

_ Seto opened his eyes, slowly, and noticed that Joey was sitting in front of him. "What. I'm trying to sleep. Can't you see that?"_

_ "Oh, I see dat. I just, well, ya know... Wanted ta ask ya somethin'."_

_ Seto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What?"_

_ Joey got up and sat down on the couch, where it was still warm, and smiled._

_ "What's your view on love?"_

_ "Love?" Seto crossed his left leg over his right and shrugged. "It happens to everyone." He looked at Joey. "Listen, I'm still sleepy. So, if you want to deal with me when I'm cranky, keep talking to me." He fell to the left side of the couch, trying to get back to his beauty sleep, when Joey grabbed him from falling asleep and pulled him to the other side of the couch. "Mutt. Let. Me. Sleep-"_

_ Joey covered Seto's mouth with his own. Seto pushed Joey down onto the couch, mouths still latched on each other. Catching a quick breath of air, Seto glared at his puppy._

_ "If that's how _you_ kiss, then let me give you a few pointers..."_

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto shot up as his secretary tried to catch her breath. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I think..." He rubbed his head and looked up at his secretary. "Did I scare you?" She nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay-Wait. What did you just say?" She looked down at him as Seto got up.

"I said I was sorry."

"I've never heard you say that to me, ever!"

Seto blinked and walked over to a window and looked out at Domino City.

"...Ah. Listen," he turned back to his secretary. "How about you take the rest of this day off? I'm going to go home and try to get some rest. I have no idea what's been up with me this week. I'm hiring people, smiling, and even apologizing to my secretary."

She grinned. "Well, thank you sir! I hope everything gets better." Within seconds, she was in and out of his office. Seto put his hand on his laptop and glanced down at his watch.

"Hmm... It's a little after noon..." He observed as he grabbed the laptop and put it inside his briefcase and grabbed the sandwich on his desk, chomping down into it.

Yes, ever since he met Joey, the CEO has gained ten pounds, smiled at his co-workers and workers, and even let his secretary off for the day. What is wrong with Seto, you might be thinking. ...or not.

"Maybe... it's just a stomach ache. I have been gaining weight back... Maybe too much too soon."

Seto was a bit off. He told his driver to drive to his mansion, and Seto started to think about his little dream.

_Do I honestly think that a dream about the mutt is going to help me? I might enjoy having the guy around, but no way am I going to fall for someone who eats more than half the population of Domino City _and_ still look hot-Wait. I said he was _hot_. I think I'm going psycho._

"But, we did kiss, didn't we?" He murmured and put his fingers up to his lips. He can still feel his lips upon his own. Seto put one hand over his mouth, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, and let it out. "It wasn't a dream... Geez... I bet I looked like an idiot. Professing what has happened and then I'm goo in his hands... I bet he planned this!"

Seto shook his head as the car came to a stop.

"I need to talk to him, and soon." He walked out of the car and walked in, not missing a step towards his office. Dropping off the briefcase, he got his cell phone out of his pocket and grinned. "Maybe, a phone call won't hurt." Being a daring one, he decided to call Joey.

* * *

><p>"There!" Joey smiled. "Twenty minutes later and I finally got one box done. And dat's only books." Joey sighed as he heard his cell phone go off. "Now, dat can't be Serenity, so who could it be?" He slowly picked up the cell phone-the phone showed the number of who was calling-and thought it was a prank caller, but answered it anyways. "Who are ya and why is your number blocked?" He said, cautiously.<p>

_"Afternoon."_

"KAIBA? What are ya doin' with my number?" _No wonder why it's blocked._

_"Serenity gave it to Mokuba, who gave it to me."_

Joey smacked his forehead as he sighed. "What do ya want? I'm kinda busy."

_"You're actually busy? I'm shocked. Who's life are you saving now?"_

"I'm at home, tryin' ta get rid of dis stomach ache dat I've had for a while now."

_A stomach ache? It can't be a coincidence._ Seto thought as he grinned. _"Really? I knew the mutt shouldn't have drunk from the toilet."_

Joey sighed as he put his clothes into a box. "Listen, I'm not feelin' good, so get ta ya damn point, please."

Seto blinked as he coughed. _"Yes. I want to ask you and Serenity to come over to my mansion. Let Serenity and Mokuba have their first date here."_ Lying was Seto's key into getting Joey over here tonight.

"Tonight? Well, I'll hafta ask her-"

_"Mokuba has been bothering me for a bit now for this. I'll get everything in order and you only need to bring you and your sister, Serenity."_

Joey crossed his arms as he leaned onto a counter.

"Dere has ta be a catch."

_"None."_

"Hmm... Fine. I'll see ya tonight."

_"Seven o'clock."_ And with that, Seto hung up on Joey as he sighed.

"Good grief. I _know_ dat he only wants ta talk ta me. But, at least Serenity can stop buggin' me 'bout when she and Mokuba can go out somewhere." He rubbed his hand through his hair and smiled. "I wonder if Serenity knows..." Leaning down to grab his cell phone, a text was sent to him before he could do anything.

_Brother! Is it okay if I go to Mokuba's tonight and have our date there?_

Serenity.

**Yes. I am takin' ya there tonight. Put da phone away and I'll see ya later tonight.**

Within seconds, Serenity sent back a text, with a smile, and Joey went back to his business-before collapsing on the couch into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>For some odd reason, Joey forgot to change out of his uniform. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach told him to stay in the outfit... Or that he woke up late and had only twenty minutes to pick up Serenity and to get them over to the Kaiba Mansion, and couldn't change.<p>

Walking towards the front double-doors, Serenity stood behind her brother. Joey knocked on the door and turned around to face his sister.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a little anxious..." She admitted.

"Serenity, Mokuba's probably feelin' da same way too. Don't worry."

"But, what if he doesn't like my outfit?"

Serenity was wearing a cute pink dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and had a V-neck opening. She also wore a little necklace and bracelets to match with the outfit. It was like a little party dress, but still has the reserved look.

"Serenity, ya look cute. If Mokuba doesn't like it, he's just as messed up as his brother-"

"What was that?"

Joey turned around to see Seto glaring at him, Mokuba off to his side, smiling.

"Nothin'! I was just sayin' dat Serenity looks cute, right Mokuba?" Joey turned to the younger brother as he nodded.

"Y-yes." He uttered as Seto opened the door a little more so that they could walk in. After they walked in, Seto closed the door, turning to Serenity.

"I can take your jacket."

"Thank you." She said as she gave her jacket to him.

"Umm... Serenity, let me show you to the dinning room." Mokuba grabbed her arm, gently, and slowly walked her to the room.

"Behave ya two!" Joey called out as Serenity put her head down and Mokuba grinned. As soon as those two were out of the foyer, Seto walked upstairs, leaving Joey behind. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Following Seto only a few feet behind him, Joey still awed at the sight of the mansion. The open hallways, the big mirrors and windows, the doors that all looked the same, everything took his breath away. He saw Seto walk into a room, which happened to be Seto's home office. Everything from the desk, to the bookcase, to the table in the middle of the room, it all seemed to be made by the finest Redwood in the world.

"Close the door." Seto uttered as Joey did as he was told. Walking back towards Seto's desk, he noticed that Seto was furiously typing fast on his laptop, but then abruptly stopped.

"What are ya doin'?"

Seto crossed his arms as Joey glanced down at the computer screen. "We're spying on our siblings."

"Kaiba, dat's horrible! We should be able ta trust our siblin's!"

"When you were Mokuba's age, what were you thinking about all the time?"

Joey closed his eyes. _Tryin' ta get with ya-No. No. NO! Bad thoughts, get outta my head!_

"Girls. Seventeen year olds, like him, only want-"

"I got da message, Kaiba." Joey rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the black leather couch. "So, how was your week?"

"If your trying to make small talk, it's not working." Seto sipped something from his mug and Joey simply nodded.

"Well, sorry."

A few minutes passed before someone broke the silence.

"Why are you wearing your police uniform?"

Joey shrugged. "Just wanted to."

"You 'just wanted to'? Please. You must have overslept and forgot to change."

_Does he have a camera in my apartment?_

"So? Besides, it's safe ta know ya have an officer in your household."

"I don't need people like you. That's why I have a handful of security guards outside that I can trust. Unlike you."

Joey got up and glared at him. "Ya know, I have a gun and I'm not afraid ta use it."

"Ooo, a gun. I am _so_ scared." Seto put his hands up, and then put them on his desk and got up. "Listen, I don't care. Let's just watch and hope that Mokuba and your sister-"

"My sister has a name."

"-behave themselves."

Joey rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch as Seto brought his laptop over to the other couch and sat it on the coffee-table. Within minutes, it was silence, again, as the sounds of Mokuba and Serenity filled the room.

_**"Mokuba, what's one of your pet peeves?"**_

_** "Oh, that's easy! Mine's when people can't close their mouths when they chew. It's okay if they do it on accident, but when they do it on purpose, I just want to kill them to shut them up."**_

Serenity laughed._** "Mine's when people have a messy place. I am so OCD about having a clean room or home, at least. I can't even sit on my bed unless it's made up."**_

"Dat's true." Joey pointed out as Seto looked at him. "Just sayin'."

"I don't care." Seto said, making Joey cross his arms.

_What da heck is up with dis asshole? He is actin' like nothin' happened last week-like we didn't kiss or anythin'-and he's bein' the biggest douche next to-_

_**"So, what do you think about Joey?"**_

Joey stopped his internal ranting as he leaned over to the coffee-table, listening to what Mokuba has to say about him.

_**"Well, he's so funny! And I love how he cares for you, like Seto cares for me."**_

When Seto heard his name, he started to sat up and listen to him as well.

_**"Joey's been so nice, and caring about us dating, and Seto's just trying to hope I don't glomp you."**_

Joey stiffed a laugh as Seto leaned closer to the laptop.

_**"Serenity, do you think they'll get together? I mean, we might be silly in thinking that they will date, since they seemed to be back to square one tonight, but, I just want what's best for them."**_

Serenity nodded and smiled. _**"I do, too. Five years, and no one decided to make a move on each other. I want to see my brother with someone that makes him happy, or someone who knows what to say to him when he's having a bad day. Someone like your brother, Mokuba."**_

Joey was on the same couch as Seto, watching and hearing everything they said about the both of them.

_**"I want Seto with Joey, too, but nothing seems to bring them together. I guess our plan really did fail..."**_

"A plan? I figured they had something under their sleeves." Seto murmured as Joey crossed his arms.

"Yeah, right. Ya didn't know until just now." Joey pointed out as Seto ignored him.

_**"But, don't be sad Serenity! It brought us together, at least. If they can't grow up, then I guess we'll have to be the adults around here."**_

_** "Right, Mokuba."**_

Seto pushed his hands through his hair as Joey glanced down at the floor.

_**"And, I know Seto likes Joey! He's had a crush on him since high school."**_

Joey turned his head fast, like a whip, towards Seto as he shot his head up.

_**"Same with Joey! But it wasn't until high school graduation, though. He confessed. He said, 'I feel stupid for fallin' for dat rich, snobby punkass.'" **_Serenity repeated in Joey's accent as Joey closed the laptop screen down as Seto grabbed for it, too, but sitting it up-right. Seto turned the volume down to a minimum as the tension in the room was killer.

"You've liked me dat long?" Joey asked softly as Seto was hiding his face.

"...Yeah, I guess."

"What made ya fall for me?"

Seto turned to him, his whole face blushing. "When you helped that little kid out. The one that was being bullied by the older kids."

Joey blushed as he got up, and started to pace. "...Wow. I never knew."

Seto nodded, sighed, and stood in place. "Maybe, we should both grow up. I know that we kissed a week ago, and that we should have confessed to each other years ago."

Joey stopped and turned to Seto, his face still blushing from the moment-or from the heat in the office. "Is it too late now?"

Seto walked up to the blond, took his hand in his own, and had a soft look on his face. "Do you want to find out?"

Joey put his head down, in embarrassment, as Seto's other hand took Joey's chin, smiled faintly, and lowered his lips upon the blond's. Both men were on Cloud Nine, lifting from the ground. The magic was still there, after all these years-or just one week-it felt like they were just a normal couple, living a normal, simple life. Seto decided to take the initiative and push Joey up against the wall, something that Joey might've done to other delinquents. Seto moved his lips down to the officer's neck and grinned before leaning in.

"W-wait! Don't do dat ta my neck! Da guy's will see it-" Seto ignored Joey's plead as he left a small, but simple, mark right upon his neck. Joey pulled his collar up as he glared at Seto. "Are ya done makin' a fool outta me yet?"

"...Not really." Seto admitted, but pulled Joey away from the wall and onto the couch, holding hands. "Now, if anyone sees that mark, they'll know you belong to me."

Joey sighed. "Yeah, okay." He closed his eyes as Seto leaned towards the laptop and turned up the volume. "So, we're datin' now?"

"Yes, my puppy, we are."

"Don't call me dat." Joey deadpanned as Seto grinned.

"Don't call you what? Puppy?"

"Yes. Dat."

"But, you are a puppy. I can mess up your hair and you wouldn't care." And Seto messes his hair up then as Joey tried to swat his hands away.

"Kaiba, stop it! I finally got it tamed!" Seto smiled as he pulled his puppy into an embrace. Joey looked down at the screen. "Well, it looks like dey are on desert."

"Do you want some?"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Was dat suppose ta be a-"

All of a sudden, the lights shut off, making Joey and Seto jump up from the couch. The laptop was still on as Seto looked down at the monitor. The lights were also off in the dinning room. The whole mansion was in a blackout.

_**"Did your brother pay the electricity bill?"**_ Serenity joked as Mokuba chuckled.

_**"Yes he did. Maybe a fuse or something blew. That's odd-"**_

_** "Mokuba!"**_

_** "Serenity!"**_

Joey and Seto looked at each other, knowing that their siblings were in trouble.

_**"Seto!" **_Mokuba called out as Seto heard something smash, like a glass or a plate.

_**"Joey, help us!" **_Joey ran to the door and flunged it open as Seto grabbed at his arm.

"I gotta go save them!"

Seto nodded. "Let me come with you. You don't even know where the dinning room is in the dark."

Joey nodded and pulled his gun out of it's holster as he grabbed for Seto's hand and was led down into the dinning room. Seto was trying to feel for the railing of the staircase as Joey held his gun out in front of him.

"Here's the stairs." Seto murmured as Joey flew down them, in the dark, as Seto followed behind. "The dinning room is-"

"Joey! Get away from me!" Serenity yelled as she threw another plate towards the unknown enemy.

"Serenity!" Joey yelled as Serenity turned to find him. "Stay where you are." Seto let go of Joey's hand as he searched for the nearest flashlight that was in the kitchen. "I'm a police officer! Let go of Mokuba and ya won't get hurt!" Joey yelled out as Serenity found Seto in the darkness, grabbing on to him for life.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Y-yes. Your brother-"

"He'll be okay. He knows what to do in these situations." Seto assured as he found a flashlight and turned it on. "I'm going to help your brother. Stay over there, under the table, and don't come out for anything."

She nodded and complied to his words. Serenity grabbed onto the table leg for life as Seto moved back to Joey. He slowly passed the entry way into the dinning room. "Hey!" He whispered as Seto flashed the light into the room.

"Listen, just leave Mokuba alone and I won't shoot ya."

"Mokuba, if you hear my voice, make some noise!" Seto called out into the darkness. A moment passed as he feared the worse.

"S-seto! In the living r-room!" Mokuba yelled as both brothers leaped into the living room, carefully, as Seto flashed the light and he saw the enemy before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto asked as Joey held his gun in front of him, pointing at the bad guy.

"Oh, I guess I've been caught." The man uttered as he held Mokuba in his arms. Mokuba had a cut on his face, but nothing else.

"Give Mokuba up and I won't have ta use dis on ya." Joey told as Mokuba tried to kick his way out of the strong man's grasp. Seto was trying to calm himself down, but he was shaking the flashlight a little too much.

"Let me think about it-No."

Joey pushed the safety off and cocked the gun. "Dis is a loaded gun. Now, comply with me."

The man put his free hand behind his back and pulled a gun from behind his back. "This is a loaded gun as well. I'm taking this pitiful officer down like I've take the others down."

Within an instant, the gun shot off as Mokuba covered his ears and Seto moved behind a sofa and Joey behind a couch. "Damn it!" Joey uttered as the guy continued to shot. As the guy was reloading, Joey jumped from behind the couch and motioned Mokuba to get down. Within seconds, Mokuba was on the ground as Joey was shooting at the guy. He missed him twice, but got the guy's arm on the next round. "Next time, I won't miss!" He yelled as the guy shot at Joey and Seto, again. Joey was trying to get aim at him, but with him moving fast and behind a couch himself, Joey was in a tight spot.

After reloading his gun, he caught in his peripheral vision that Seto was moving towards Mokuba, trying to get him to safety.

"An opening!" The guy yelled as Seto stopped in his tracks. His heart stopped as all he heard was a gun going off and his body falling to the floor. He closed his eyes as he feared the worse has come.

"SETO!" Mokuba called out as he put his head to the carpeted floor, trying to hide his tears.

However, opening his eyes, he noticed something off. He didn't feel anything burning nor was he in any pain. His eyes shot open.

"Dammit... Ya not suppose ta die...Dumbass..." Seto's eyes grew as his body was paralyzed with fear, hatred, and sadness. Joey stepped in front of Seto, saving him from a bullet. But, said bullet was in his back, and he was bleeding profusely. Joey sat up, holding his back, as the guy cocked his gun and so did Joey, and at the same time, both shot at each other.

Both of their aims were dead on. Joey shot the guy through the head, right between the eyebrows, and the man's shot went straight into Joey's chest on the left side. The moment he saw the man go down, and stay down, he collapsed on Seto's chest. Seto was still in shock as Mokuba got up and went to find Serenity. Finding her in seconds and bringing her back to the living room, she screamed as she feared the worse about her brother.

"Joey! Joey! Answer me!" She called out as Mokuba pulled her away from the scene.

"Brother? Seto!"

Seto woke out of his shocked state as he glanced down at Joey's current state: bleeding from his chest and side, and nothing was slowing down.

"Mokuba, call 911. NOW!" He yelled as Mokuba left the room with Serenity in hand. Seto tried to keep the blond awake by smacking him on his cheek. "Puppy... Come on. Wake up! You killed the bad guy..." Joey's eyes were staying closed as Seto's fears dawned on him.

Searching for Joey's walkie-talkie, he grabbed it and called out for someone.

_"What's the problem?"_

"I'm Seto Kaiba, and my friend, Joey Wheeler, h-has been shot at! I need someone over here, immediately! He won't stop bleeding and t-this guy tried to kill us and tried to kidnap my brother-"

_"Mr. Kaiba, it's okay. I've sent help. You are at your mansion, right?"_

"Y-yes." Seto stuttered as he grabbed for Joey's hand amongst the darkness.

_"What is the condition of Officer Wheeler?" _The lady asked as Seto looked down at him.

"He's been s-shot a couple times, in the back-by the spinal cord-a-and by his heart. And I think he's dead because he's not talking t-to me-"

_"I'll send the message out to other officers."_

Seto heard a chord of numbers being said, and the words _ambulance needed_, and _critical _were the only words that settled in his brain. He grabbed Joey's hand, even tighter, as he heard footsteps.

"B-brother, they are on their way."

"Mokuba, go outside and wait for them-"

"But what about-"

"JUST GO!" He belted to his brother as Mokuba flew to the front doors. Within seconds of him leaving, Seto put his head down and started to cry and pray.

_Dear God, please forgive me for what I've said to Joey. I know that there were days I hoped he would go fall off a cliff or go die, or something else. I'm sorry for everything I've said about him. Just, make him live! I just got to confess to him and...and this isn't how it should end! He shouldn't be this young and die just yet!_

"Dammit... Wake up, please..." Seto cried out as he let go of the walkie-talkie. "I...I love you..."

As if God commanded it, Joey gripped Seto's hand, making Seto's eyes go wide.

"...Did ya...call for help?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry...dat I scared ya. I know dat...ya love your brother...but next time, don't do anythin' like dat again..."

Seto pulled his hand towards his lips and kissed it softly. "Don't do that to me ever again!"

"Kaiba..." Joey whispered as he pulled Seto's hand-with his own hand still in that grasp-back down to the ground, making Seto sit up, putting Joey's head into his lap. Somehow, Joey was in Seto's arms, being held firmly.

"I will be at your side, no matter what...happens." Seto puts his head down, trying to be strong in front of Joey, but to no avail.

"Seto..." His head shot up as Joey leaned Seto's head down with his hand and smiled. "I hope ya know..." Seto listened as Joey kissed him on the cheek and wiped away Seto's tears. He whispered softly, "...I love ya, too."

The moment he said that his hand fell from the other side of Seto's cheek and went limp in Joey's lap. Seto's heart was pounding so loud in his ears that he didn't even heard the sirens. He didn't notice anything else ever since that hand fell from his face. He didn't even notice that he was in the ambulance along with his puppy. He didn't even questioned where his brother and Serenity was. He didn't even notice when he arrived at the hospital. He didn't notice Serenity and Mokuba in front of him, trying to ask him where Joey was. And he didn't even notice that he was being treated.

The only thing that he _did _noticed was that Joey was on the borderline of life and death, and this was one thing Seto Kaiba himself couldn't control at all.


	10. Chapter 9: Late Saturday Night

**_Here's the next chapter. Hopefully, the wait was worth it. And thank you all for the reviews! I'm still in awe at the amount of reviews I've received so far! You guys are AMAZING! :D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

Seto still had his hands in his hair, trying to figure out what the hell just happened hours ago. But every time he closed his eyes, the only thing playing through his mind was Joey's limp hand falling from his cheek. He got up, slowly, and noticed Serenity and Mokuba still sleeping on the make shift couches in the waiting room. It's been six hours, and counting, since Joey was brought in and taken into surgery. He leaned over the couple and pulled the blanket over them since it was falling off. Seto looked outside the window, the stars gleaming up above, hoping that one of them wasn't Joey.

Slowly, he tread back to a chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where's my brother?" Serenity cried out. "Where is he? Is he okay? I need to see him!" Her tears were falling down and messing up her makeup.<em>

_ "Serenity..." Mokuba uttered as she put her head into the crook of his neck. He turned to his brother. "Seto-"_

_ "I'll go and look for someone. Stay here." Seto announced as he walked down the ER and searched for the first nurse or doctor he saw. Luckily, that took no time. "Excuse me!"_

_ The nurse turned around to face Seto. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry-" _

_ "I was brought in with Joey Wheeler-"_

_ She nodded. "I know that. I was on my way to deliver some blood to him." Seto put his hand up to his heart as she held up the pint of blood._

_ "Can I come with you? He's a dear friend of mine and his sister is out there, a mess, and I just want her-"_

_ "To know that her brother is okay?" She asked as he nodded. "Well, come on. I might need some help anyways." _

_ Seto followed the nurse, running as fast as she was. "Why?"_

_ "We have several nurses who are busy with the three car accident, and there's only me and another nurse there, along with a doctor, who's trying to stabilize Mr. Wheeler."_

_ "Is it okay if I do help?"_

_ "Yes. This is a friendly staff." She promised as she opened a curtain and walked into the room. "I found someone to help doc!" She said as Seto froze to the spot there._

_ There was Joey, bleeding profusely on his back and on his side, towards his heart. Seto had never fainted from the sight of blood ever, but this might have been the first. He shook his head as the doctor turned to him._

_ "You're Seto Kaiba?" Seto nodded as the doctor turned back to the nurse and started to talk. Within seconds, he turned back to face Seto. "We have an issue."_

_ "What is it? I'll do whatever it is!"_

_ "Well, it depends. What is your blood type?"_

_ Seto raised an eyebrow. "I am A-."_

_ "That's not good. He has B+, and we barely have any B+, AB+, or O- -"_

_ "Wait. I might be able to help you there."_

_ "How?"_

_ "Wait here." Seto ran back to the waiting room, and saw his little brother giving Serenity a tissue. He ran to them, stopping and catching his breath. "What are your blood types you two?"_

_ "Umm... I'm O-, brother."_

_ "And I'm AB+."_

_ Seto might have though he heard the hallelujah chorus. "Who is willing to give blood to Joey?"_

_ Mokuba and Serenity looked at each other for a moment. "I will."_

_ "Mokuba, I should. He's my brother, and I want to help him." Serenity said as she sniffed her nose. _

_ Seto sighed and smiled. "How about you both decide to give blood? Serenity can give her blood to her brother, and Mokuba and I can give to the hospital since they seem to be low. Is that okay?"_

_ Serenity smiled and nodded. "Perfect!" _

_ "But, here's the thing: I don't want you to see him...in his condition. I'll take you to another room and we'll donate blood one at a time." Seto softly said as Mokuba and Serenity nodded._

_ "That's...fine."_

_ They all walked through the ER and back towards the room where Joey awaited. On their way back, the doctor from before was pushing a bed towards the operating room._

_ "Get out of the way!" He yelled as another nurse pushed open the doors. "Cardiac arrest!"_

_ Serenity grabbed onto Mokuba's hand much tighter as they all saw Joey rushing pass them, an oxygen mask on his face. _

_ "JOEY!" Serenity cried out as Mokuba held her back. Seto's face drained with color as he turned to another nurse. _

_ "My brother and his girlfriend would like to help give blood. They have the blood types you need-AB+ and O-."_

_ "Perfect! Follow me you two." The nurse ushered them into another room as Seto stared at the operating room Joey just went into. _

_ "Just what the hell is going on with you? Why does everything bad have to happen to us? To you?" Seto murmured as he went into the room his brother and girlfriend went in._

* * *

><p>Seto was about to drift off to sleep as the door to the waiting room shot open. He saw the same doctor-who actually was the neurosurgeon-from before-Dr. Vinson-come towards him. Seto decided to meet him halfway.<p>

"Doctor, what's the status on Joey?"

Dr. Vinson put his head down and opened up his clipboard. "There's good news and bad news."

_Isn't there always?_

"What's the good news?" Seto asked as he walked closer to the door.

"The good news is that he went through surgery with no problem. We were able to heal him to the best of our abilities and he can start rehab in a few days."

"Rehab?" Seto repeated the word softly. "What's the bad news?"

Dr. Vinson sighed and looked up at the CEO who mentally was getting prepared for the worse.

"The bad news is that Joey's spinal cord was injured, badly. The lower motor neurons that branch out to the limbs, the trunk-or torso-organs, and the rest of the body was severely injured. The destruction involved muscle paralysis and sensory nerve fibers which means that he won't be able to feel pressure, touch, or temperature."

"Please dumb it down for me."

"Joey's paralyzed from the waist down."

Seto's throat went dry as he grabbed for a chair to sit down in. That pushed the air right out of his lungs. "How did this happen?"

"When the spinal cord is injured, the line of communication is broken with the nerves below the level of injury. Since the bullet was lodged in the T11 and T12 vertebrae, the lower part of his body can't feel anything."

Even though it was a rhetorical question, he got up and looked up at the doctor.

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes. He's awake." Seto swallowed his gut feeling and looked over at the others, still dead asleep. "Follow me."

Seto nodded and followed the neurosurgeon into the room. He feared the worse: bandages and tubes all around his body, him in a body cast, the works. But his fears diminished when he saw Joey, drinking some water, and lying on his bed with an iv still next to him. Honestly, it looked like he just had minor surgery and nothing else had happen. Of course, that wasn't the case..

"Joey?" Seto murmured as Joey's head shot up and looked to the doorway.

"S-seto? Oh..." He put his head down as Seto closed the door and walked over to the blond.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't da doctor tell ya?" Seto nodded. "Dis might have been da worse night in my life."

Seto pulled a chair up and sat down. "Listen, no matter what happens, Mokuba, your sister, and I will be here with you. You don't have to worry about anything."

Joey stared into Seto's eyes, frowning. "I kinda have ta worry now! I am paralyzed from da waist down, I have ta quit my job, and... I can't support myself anymore! My future just crumbled before my eyes!"

Seto grabbed Joey's left hand, tightly, and kissed it. "I promise that you **will** walk again. I will be with you every step of the way. It might take some time, but you'll be back on your feet before you even know it, Joey."

"But, I have a place I was just 'bout ta move in dis week! I was gonna move closer ta my family."

Seto got up, put his hand on Joey's cheek, and softly smiled. "I will pay for everything, including this hospital bill. Forget your new place. You are moving in with me and Mokuba. No questions."

"But-"

"No questions, puppy." Seto sighed and pulled Joey into a tight hug. "Thank you..." Joey gasped as he grabbed onto Seto's shirt. "Thank you...for saving my life...Joey."

Joey closed his eyes as tears fell pass his cheeks onto Seto's trenchcoat. Even without Joey knowing, Seto was crying, again, as well.

"Thanks...Seto." Joey murmured as he sniffed his nose. Seto put his free hand on top of Joey's head and rubbed it, trying to hide the fact that everything was going to be a-okay, but Seto wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

><p>"The first thing that will happen is to get you straight into rehab." Dr. Vinson began his speech to Joey and the others. Serenity and Mokuba woke up the moment Seto came to get them. Now, it was time for the serious news. "You will have to stay here for a few days, to make sure everything is going well, then we will start you here with rehab in a normal, hospital room. A week or so after that, you will be discharged and begin out-patient rehab.<p>

"The best thing for you is to have a positive outlook, aggressive physical therapy for the first six months, and use assistant devices-like a walker or crutches. A wheelchair would be best to keep around the house, just in case if the pain is coming back ten-fold. You have been given steroids to keep the swelling and inflammation down."

"Doctor, what else will Joey have to go through?" Serenity asked as she sat on the same bed as her brother, holding his hand.

"Well, a handful of stuff. From pressure sores, blood clots, muscle spasms, chronic pain, depression, and not limited to bowel incontinence and urinary tract infections. He won't be able to control his urine, basically."

Joey looked to his sister, but straight to Seto as he nodded.

"After a good month of rehab, you'll come back for scheduled stuff-like check-ups and to see how your spine has healed. When we don't see you, you better be walking every moment you can. The more you move, the faster the recovery will be."

"That's good." Seto murmured as the neurosurgeon nodded.

"So, is there anything else?" Mokuba asked as the neurosurgeon looked at his notes.

"There is, but it depends on who's taking care of Joey."

All three of them raised their hands as Dr. Vinson laughed. "I meant, who's the one who's going to do all the work-getting him out of bed, helping him to the bathroom, stuff like that."

Mokuba and Serenity pointed to Seto. "Hey! You guys will be helping, too."

"Yeah, but I'll be helping with little things, like motivating him." Mokuba pointed out as Seto sighed.

"I guess I'm the caretaker then." Seto turned to Dr. Vinson.

"Good. I will get you paperwork about what to do and extra information when Joey leaves ICU."

The neurosurgeon excused himself from the room as Serenity and Mokuba looked at Joey. He suddenly put his head down, looking down at his hands.

"Joey, do you want me to call mom? She might be worried sick..." Serenity asked as Joey sighed.

"You should, Serenity. I'll come with you." Mokuba assured as she nodded. "We'll be back in a little bit."

"Mokuba."

He turned on his heels to see his brother looking down at him. "What is it?"

"...Can you take Serenity home?"

"But-"

"She need to be with her mom, and Joey will need his rest. Trust me, it'll be the best." Seto explained as Serenity grabbed her cell phone and glanced at Seto.

"Are you sure?" She asked as Seto nodded. He walked over to her, ushering them out as he whispered softly, "He needs to think everything over. It'll be good for him. Come back tomorrow afternoon with your mom."

She nodded as she left the room with Mokuba.

"Mokuba, wait." Mokuba stopped as he turned to see his brother lowering himself to his height. "Bring me some clothes for tomorrow, please. I want to make sure Joey has someone with him."

"But, I want to stay, too."

"I know." He uttered as he sighed. "Did they get the body out of the house?"

"Yes, but that part of the house is still under investigation."

Seto crossed his arms and smiled. "How about you stay with Serenity for tonight? Come back here tomorrow afternoon, and I will call you in the morning."

Mokuba blushed as Seto pushed him out of the room. "Good night, and be careful. Call me when you get there."

Closing the door, he sighed and walked over to the blond who was still looking at his hands that were still in his lap. Seto sat next to him and tried to make small talk.

"So, are you hungry?"

"No." Joey harshly murmured as Seto crossed his arms.

"Now, what's up with the harsh attitude, Joey?"

"I'm angry!" _Whoa. Calm down Joey!_ "I just want to be alone, that's all." He softly said a second later as Seto sighed.

"I can't. I know you want to be alone," Seto said, looking up at the blond's face, "but I don't have a ride home."

Joey smiled, only a small one, as he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Are ya sure ya wanna help someone like me? I will need loads of care, and it's not gonna be a cakewalk."

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be there with you, and well..." Seto shrugged as he sat on the bed, making the blond stare at his eyes. "It will make me feel loads better knowing that I have to take care of you."

Joey blushed as he put his arm across his eyes, trying to block, or hide, himself from embarrassment. "You're just sayin' dat."

"Puppy, I'm dead serious. Serenity can stay over with us, and Mokuba will be there with you, and I'll work from home-"

"Ya _are_ serious!"

Joey smiled as Seto nodded and grabbed Joey's hand and smiled as well. "I mean what I say. I don't lie, do I?" Joey glared at him as he sighed. "Give me a break, Joey."

"I am!"

"Good." Seto pushed a chair back and decided to sit next to Joey on the twin bed. "Now, how about we get some rest and talk about everything tomorrow?"

"Seto, dis is tomorrow." Seto nodded and sighed.

"Okay, how about you just tell me when we started calling each other by our first names, and I'll listen and comment every so often?"

Joey shook his head. "How 'bout we play a game?"

"What sort of game?"

"Well, we start with a letter, like H, then, we tell a story with the next letter, and so on and so forth."

"I've heard of this game." Seto mused as Joey smiled. "Okay, how about you go first?"

"Alright! Let's see... **O**nce upon a time, dere was a boy."

"**P**roud of what he had accomplish, he lived his life normally."

Joey thought about how to use the next letter. "**Q**uietly, he searched da streets ta find somethin', or someone."

"**R**ight in front of him was a happy, but obnoxious dog." Joey glared at him.

"**S**ince he had been lookin' for one for years, he looked at da dog's collar."

"**T**ragically, he had no home. He was a stray."

"**U**nder no normal circumstances would dis boy take a dog straight home."

Seto was getting the rhythm of this. "**V**oicing his concerns to his younger brother, the brother swayed him into keeping the dog anyways."

"**W**atchin' da dog chase his tail made da boy happy, even cheerful."

Seto closed his eyes, trying to figure out how he can use the letter X. "**X**-rays would have made the boy see if the dog was hurting inside."

"'**Y**es!' Cried da younger boy. 'I can't believe we are havin' an animal in da house.'"

"**Z**eal showed on the boys' faces."

"**A**fter all, it's da first time da younger brother saw his older brother smile in a long time." Joey said as Seto smiled at this instant.

"**B**ut, before their eyes, the dog grew bigger and it's fur got everywhere in the house."

"**C**uttin' da fur wasn't helpin', so dey decided ta take him ta a groomer."

"**D**isastrously, it seemed that the groomer was the one being groomed." Joey chuckled.

"**E**ventually, da fur was cut and da dog was lookin' clean, and ready ta get dirty once again."

"**F**ollowing the brother's home, the dog went astray and down an alleyway."

"**G**radually, da brother's followed da dog and gasped at what they saw."

Now, the story was getting a little serious.

"'**H**ow could this have happen?' The younger brother whispered."

"**I**n a few long strides, the dog walked back ta da younger brother and watched da other brother lean over da person."

"'**J**oey,' the older brother whispered as he picked him up, wondering what happened to the boy."

Joey stayed quiet, a little too quiet, as Seto noticed."Joey?"

"**K**issin' da boy on da forehead, dey ran back ta da limo and drove back ta their home." Joey blurted outloud, and quickly, as Seto pulled Joey into another tight embrace.

"**L**eaving his younger brother behind in the hallway, the older brother ran up to his room to administer to the boy in his arms."

"**M**akin' sure he had everythin' he needed, he treated da boy within no time."

"**N**ervously, he leaned down to the boy and whispered, 'Wake up... Is everything okay?'"

Joey looked up at Seto and smiled.

"**O**penin' his eyes, he nodded and said, 'With ya here, why wouldn't I be?'"

In that instant, Seto knew that everything was going to be a-okay with just a few simple words from his crush. Perhaps, that was all he needed to hear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That game was a little silly, right? Oh, well. I have been doing research on spinal injury and that's why this chapter was up a little later than usual. And I wasn't sure if Serenity, Mokuba, Seto, or Joey's blood type was negative or positive, but the other stuff was correct, last I saw. I was so relieved that everything was going to work out perfectly. Thank you Kazuki Takahashi! XD<strong>_

_** I've also decided that I'm going to end this story in about six to seven chapters. **_

_**So... Make sure you review and vote! Thanks. :)**_


	11. Chapter 10: Sunday

_**I somehow finished this chapter. I just couldn't get into it. Usually I have an extra day to relax and check over errors, but I guess I lost my motivation. IDK why! Anyways, it is a little shorter than the others, except the prologue, but I do have a little humor in it.**_

_**Maybe it's because I was typing this while watching Titanic. Maybe... lol**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did-let's not get into _**_those** details. ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

Slowly did afternoon arrive that day. Joey was anticipating the arrival of his mom and his friends, well, some of them. Serenity and Mokuba were to be back before noon with food. Veronica, Joey's mom, got there before anyone else could.

"Joey, are you okay dear?"

"Yes, Mom." Joey assured as she sat next to him.

"Good..."

"Did Serenity tell ya everythin'?" Veronica nodded as he sighed.

"Mrs. Wheeler-"

"Veronica, please."

Seto got up from his own chair as she turned to him. "Veronica, ma'am, don't you worry about everything. I-"

"You're Seto Kaiba, right?" He nodded. "Sorry, go ahead with what you were going to say."

"Yes. I am paying for everything. Your son will be receiving the best care in the world, and he'll also be in my care at my home."

Veronica gasped. "Oh, I can't let you do all that!"

Seto shook his head. "It's my privilege, ma'am."

_Since when does DA Seto Kaiba talk like dat ta women? Especially my mother!_

Joey thought as he shook his head. "Are you okay?" Veronica asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, just worried 'bout how da gang is gonna take dis..."

"I'm sure that they will be very supportive and helpful. They are your friends."

Within that instant, there was a knock on the door. "Well, speak of the devil." Seto murmured under his breath as the door swung open.

"Is this the right room?" Yugi asked as Joey smiled.

"Why? Did ya get lost?"

"No!"

"Yes." Yami pointed out as Yugi crossed his arms. "We didn't know where ICU was, so we did get lost."

"Of course." Joey shoved his elbow in Seto's side as he sat up. "There were renovations, to the rooms and add-ons to the hospital completely."

"Besides dat, I'm glad dat ya both made it." Joey said as Yugi nodded and held out flowers in front of Joey.

"We got you these. I thought that hospital rooms would be dull, so I thought something with a lot of color would liven up the place." Yugi pointed out as he put the flowers by the window.

"Thanks, Yugi, Yami."

Yami nodded and looked around the room. Feeling the awkwardness in the room, Veronica decided to make a move.

"Yugi, would you help me? Serenity said that she was going to call when she and her boyfriend had food to bring up."

Yugi looked towards Yami, as if he needed his consent.

"Go on, aibou. I'll be here until you come back."

"Oh, okay then."

After they left, the atmosphere in the room got intense and serious.

"What happened to you?" Yami turned to Joey as he looked at Yami.

"I got shot."

"You got shot? How? Why? Where?"

Seto got up and stared Yami down.

"How? Someone shot him. Obviously. Why? He was protecting his sister, my brother, and myself. Where? My house." Yami glared up at Seto. "Any more questions?"

"Seto, Yami, stop it." They both stopped their glaring contest to look at Joey who was glaring at them both. "Grow up, please." He turned back to Yami. "Listen, Serenity and Mokuba are datin'. I came over ta watch 'em, some guy was out ta get Mokuba, and I killed da bad guy. Nothin' ta it."

"Except you got hurt. Last time I checked, ICU means Intensive Care Unit."

"Yami-"

"And, when have you both become so... so open to each other?"

Joey put his head down and tried to cover his blush.

"Yami, if you have something to say, just say it. Joey's not in the mood to deal with a snotty pharaoh who only cares for his _aibou_."

Yami crossed his arms, turning around from the both of them, trying to keep his cool.

_Man... Da tension in dis room is killin' me._

"...Yami, if ya need ta know," He turned around to listen to Joey's calming voice, "I did get seriously injured..."

"How serious are you talking about?"

Seto looked over at Joey, moving closer to him unconsciously, as Joey sighed.

"I'm...I am... I'm...paralyzed...from the waist down."

Yami's eyes grew as he had to sit down. He looked to his sides, and looked back up at Joey. "That's... Why?" He whispered softly.

"Seto's gonna be helping me. He's gonna help me every step of da way so dat I can walk again. It might not be fun, but...I like havin' challenges." Joey smiled as Yami nodded. Seto grinned, but disappeared the moment Joey looked up at him.

"If you ever need anything, just say. Yugi and I will help you, and so will everyone else."

"I know."

"And...sorry for being a stubborn person. I just wanted to know what happened after you talked to us over a week ago. I guess I wanted to make sure that we-Yugi and I-weren't just a mercy call." Yami admitted as Joey put his hands down on his side.

"Why do ya think dat? I know dat I haven't been in your lives for five years, but I willin' ta make up dose lost years."

"_After_ you start to walk." Seto announced as the others looked at him. "Since you're with me, you won't be out of my sights until you can support yourself."

"What? If I wanna see my friends, den I should be able ta, handicap or not!" Joey blurted out as Seto turned to face him.

"We don't need the whole world know that you are injured."

"Only my friends will know, Seto-" Joey put his hand down and accidentally pressed the remote that controlled the TV. Unfortunately, it was turned onto a local TV station.

_"In other news, Paul Kidman, convicted murdered and rapist, was finally caught after two years on the run. He was murdered by an officer of the Domino City Police Department. In a heated shoot-out at the Kaiba Mansion, Officer Joey Wheeler was injured."_

Joey put his head down the moment he heard his name. Seto did notice, Yami didn't.

_ "Officer Wheeler is at Domino Hospital in ICU. His condition, last we heard, was stable. Captain Greg Jackson has given us a statement, quote, 'We hope that Officer Wheeler will heal up fast. Everyone at the station here is waiting everyday he comes back. Please respect his wishes and give him and his family peace and quiet,' end quote. We here at the station wish him a full recovery."_

Seto moved over Joey's body and turned the TV off in one swoop. The tension in the room was back.

"Well..." Yami got up and pulled his shirt down. "I better go find Yugi... He might need help with the food. He's a little bit on the weak side..." He left the room, leaving Seto and Joey alone in the room.

"Geez... It's already noon and it seems like da day can't get worse..." Joey murmured and stretched his arms as Seto sighed and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Joey."

"I am _so_ hungry! Where is everyone with da food?"

"Joey."

"And I hope dey got some chicken. Or perhaps somethin' Chinese-"

"JOEY!"

Joey jumped when Seto yelled his name. They looked at each other, Seto rubbing his head. "Listen, I know that you might be mad, but everything will be fine. You can't blame the media for not trying to get involved."

"Well, when everyone finds out I was at your place da day I got shot, yeah, everyone's gonna get curious and bug da shit outta me!" Joey sat up, glancing at Seto every second. "And, ya know, Yami makes a good point. Since when have we been so open ta each other? You're only usin' me! Ya know dat I'm da only one who ya know so well dat if ya need a security guard or body guard, I could work for free, and save ya money!"

_What the heck is he talking about? He's rambling like a babbling baboon._

"Ya know, it might be because I saved your life! That's right! Remember when ya save me at Battle City? Now, I think we are e-"

Seto leaned down to the blond and passionately kissed him on the lips, just to shut him up. Joey's eyes grew as Seto opened his eyes and glanced at the blond softly.

"Why the hell would I use you? If I wanted to, I would have so five years ago, dummy." Joey put his head down as Seto messed up Joey's hair. "I think that medicine is getting to you."

"No, it isn't! I'm just...drowsy..." Joey murmured as Seto got up from his bed and walked over to the window.

"Just take a nap. I'll cover for you." Seto said as Joey nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Seto turned around to face his crush, wondering what Joey's thinking.

_I love my puppy, but does he even love me? Is this an...unrequited love?_

Seto shook his head, knowing that Joey must feel the same way. Right?

* * *

><p>After everyone left, seeing Joey was asleep, Seto was munching on some Chinese food that the others brought for him and Joey. Mokuba and Serenity left to go home since they have school in the morning, so Veronica took them back home. Yugi and Yami left minutes after they did, and now Seto was alone.<p>

_I should have gotten my laptop, but that wouldn't work since it's at home..._

Seto remembered Mokuba saying what happened to the security guards at the mansion. There were only a couple that were injured severely, three more that got pistol whipped, and one that was knocked out by just a simple punch. Seto was just thankful that no one got killed. Ever since Joey saved him, Seto is giving everything a second look. He got up and looked around the room, ever so small, as his eyes always would wander back to Joey.

It was a little after six when Joey decided to awake.

"You hungry?" Seto asked as Joey turned his head to the CEO.

"Umm... Yeah, but I gotta tell ya somethin'."

Seto's heart, for some reason, started to skip a beat.

"What is it?" But Seto didn't show it.

"I have ta go..."

"Go where?" Seto got up and put the Chinese food aside as Joey pointed to the room to his right.

"I have ta go pee."

Seto blinked several times before he realized what he said.

"Seriously?"

Joey nodded. "Badly."

Seto didn't know what to do! He was never told what would happen if Joey had to go to the bathroom! He gulped as panic showed in his eyes.

"What should I do?" He asked Joey as he sighed.

"It's obvious! Ya should-"

"Get help! Of course!" Seto ran out of the room before Joey called him back.

"Just carry me ta da bathroom."

Seto turned around as he nodded. "But, what about the IV?"

"I'll just carry it in with me. Just carry me and we'll figure out what ta do."

Seto nodded and leaned over Joey, picking him up bridal style and walking over to the bathroom, IV bag in Joey's lap. Shutting the door to the bathroom, Joey and Seto gulped as they looked at the toilet. Is it going to be as hard as they thought it was going to be?

"Should you be sitting down?"

"Like a woman? I don't know!" Joey responded as Seto's eyes started to dart around the small bathroom. Ah ha! Seto pressed a button that had that cross sign as a nurse responded.

_"Yes? What is it?"_

"Uh, Joey needs to go to the bathroom. I have him in the bathroom; he has to go."

_"I'll be in there in a second. Hold on."_

Seto let out a breath as Joey grabbed tightly on Seto's neck.

"...rry..."

"I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Seto said as Joey had his head in the crook of Seto's neck.

"I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"I should have called for help and not bothered you."

Seto closed his eyes. "Joey, dammit, I'm going to be babying you for the next six months or so. This is just a start of what's to come." He stared Joey in the eyes and kissed his cheek. "I'm not quitting. Are you?"

Joey opened his mouth, but the nurse came in as she smiled.

"Well, it seems that someone couldn't wait, could they?"

Joey shrugged as another nurse, a male one, came in. Seto handed him to the male nurse as the female nurse held the IV bag.

"This is going to be easy. Just listen to what we have to say and we'll get you back into your bed." The female nurse told as Joey nodded. Seto left the room, leaving Joey with people who knew how to take care of him.

Seto didn't know what to do. He wanted to be in there, knowing what he should do if Joey needs to go... But, it was something inside him that told him to wait. That there would be a time that Joey would absolutely need him, and that, unfortunately wasn't now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BLAH! That scene with Yami was a little weird, right? I was going to do something totally different for that scene, but guess I chickened out. I've read the manga. I KNOW Seto would have jumped in and saved Joey, IF he wasn't an ass. But, the key thing still worked, I guess,<em>**

**_But, there WAS a little kissing scene with Joey and Seto! :)_**

**_Well, make sure to review and vote my friends! I really want fourth place taken by someone outta the blue!_**


	12. Chapter 11: Monday

_**I got this chapter done in two hours! In the same day! What is up with me? :P My motivation level is sooooo weird! XD**_

_**Anyways, here is the next chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

Walking through the doors to her high school, Serenity sighed as she rubbed her feet on the rug the school had by the entrance. It suddenly had rain out of nowhere and she was a little drenched. A hand shot up to her head as she saw Mokuba right beside her.

"Mokuba…"

"You just got to love those sudden downpours." He grinned as she shrugged.

"I didn't even bring a small jacket. I wished I listen to mom."

"Well, your hair will dry within minutes, so don't worry. But, I might have a towel in my locker…"

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Why would you have a towel in your locker?"

"Seto said to be prepared. I didn't understand why, but now I know why." He smiled and went to unlock his locker.

"Serenity!" A girl around Serenity's age came up to her. "How is everything?"

"Good. Mokuba and I are dating." She leaned down to kiss his cheek. Mokuba blushed.

"Aww! About time you two! Anyways, did you finish the Calculus homework?"

Serenity and Mokuba look at each other as they gasped. Mokuba handed her the small towel. "Oh, no. I forgot all about that!"

"I did too! Do you think we could finish it in first period?" Serenity pointed out as Mokuba shrugged.

"I have no idea… Who knows what Mrs. Sakamoto has in store for us…" Mokuba murmured as the girl shrugged and smiled.

"I'm sure you two will be okay. Sorry, but I skipped breakfast. I'll talk to you later, Serenity!" She waved back to her as Serenity dried herself off. She gave Mokuba the towel back as he simply threw it back in without a care.

"Do you think the teacher would understand?"

"Huh?"

Serenity looked down at Mokuba who was grabbing his ACT prep test book and a notebook. "Do you Mrs. Sakamoto will let us off with a warning?"

"I…don't know. The last time someone did homework in her class, she flipped out and had the homework assignment ripped in half." Serenity remembered as Mokuba shut his locker door.

Serenity went down to her own locker, about a good thirty or so away from Mokuba's own, as she grabbed what she needed to get and sighed, again.

"Mokuba…"

"Hmm?"

She turned around and faced him. She gripped his hand tightly in the process. "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Mokuba looked and saw a few students, and teachers, looking at them. "Do you think," Mokuba started to say as they walked down some stairs, "this is what our brothers will go through?"

"I think so."

They walked into the class, hand in hand, as Mrs. Sakamoto walked towards them. Putting their books down, she asked for them. Mokuba and Serenity looked at each other, and followed the teacher outside into the semi-crowded hallway.

"Mrs. Sakamoto, we need to talk to you." Mokuba began as she nodded.

"I heard about your brother, Serenity." She turned to her as she nodded. "I hope he's doing well."

"He is. Seto's there with him, making sure he doesn't leave his sights."

Mrs. Sakamoto grinned. "So, Seto's making a move, eh? I was hoping it would have happened years ago!"

_Is this teacher…a fangirl? Eww… Didn't need to know that…_

Mokuba thought as he crossed his arms. "Is that why everyone is looking at us? Or is it because we're dating?"

"You know, I have no idea. It could be both, but ignore those that are jealous."

Serenity smiled. "Thank you. I'll tell my brother that you asked about him."

"Oh, and we need to ask you something."

"Yes? What is it?" Mrs. Sakamoto smiled as Mokuba nodded.

"We were caring for Joey over the weekend, and we didn't get anything done for school… And we need to use this period to get most of our homework done… May Serenity and I do this?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well," Serenity spoke, "the last time that happened, you ripped up a student's homework assignment."

She started to laugh. "Sorry. But I've hated that student since the beginning of the school year. He sleeps in my class, then one day expects everything is cool and he can do his homework. Yeah, right."

"Oh… I should have known."

"I won't hurt your homework in anyway. I promise. Just, keep me updated with your brother and we're even."

Mokuba and Serenity smiled, the latter nodding. "Of course! Thank you!" Both sprinted to their lockers, grabbed their Calculus book, and got back to first period before the bell could ring. Catching their breath, Mokuba and Serenity walked to their seats and began their math homework.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Domino City, a certain blond was wide awake, eating breakfast, while the CEO was still dead asleep. Joey sighed and continued to nibble on his bacon.<p>

"Hospital food is nasty…" He murmured to himself as Seto didn't even wake up with the smell of breakfast in the room. "It would be great if a certain brunet could wake up and get his buddy da best breakfast in da world!"

Nothing. Damn. How can you wake up Seto Kaiba without him killing you? Joey raised an eyebrow and grabbed a piece of bacon. "Here, Seto… A nice, juicy, piece of baco~n." He moved the bacon around his nose and gave up.

The usual nurse came in to check up on Joey. "How do you feel?"

"I feel dat da food here needs ta be ramped up. It's not da best."

"Tell me. I'm lucky I can stomach that crap." She pointed out as Joey finished his milk up in seconds. The nurse looked at his plate and raised an eyebrow. "I thought that food wasn't the best."

"It isn't!"

"But, you ate everything on your plate."

Joey grinned as the nurse sighed. "Where do you put the food?"

"Who knows? My friends ta dis day can't figure dat out." Joey laughed as the nurse rubbed her forehead. He then looked down at Seto, wondering if he's hungry.

"Don't worry about your friend. He can go get something to eat later this morning. That is, if he wakes up."

"How," Joey turned to face the female nurse, "would ya wake up da CEO of Kaiba Corporation?"

The nurse crossed her arms, thinking, as she shrugged. "Say that his company is bankrupt?"

"I tried dat. Twice."

"Huh. Well, how about you…try to feed him breakfast?"

"Didn't work. I won't blame him, though."

"I'm sure something will work. You know…" She shook her head and departed the room.

"Yeah, end on a cliffhanger. As if I know what ya were tryin' to say…" Joey blinked as he figured out what she was trying to say. "Kiss him… Now dat, I didn't even try!"

He grinned as he saw Seto's face, turning towards him. Perfect timing. Joey started to blush, thinking how he would kiss him. Seto was the one who did most of the kissing, usually. Joey gulped as he leaned down to Seto's face. His eyes closed and lips pouting-in a way-as he was inches away, now centimeters away-

"AHH!" Joey cried out as Seto jumped up on the bed and claimed Joey's lips in a kiss. Breaking away, Joey stared at him. "What da hell was dat for? Ya scared da crap outta me!"

"So? I think it was cute that you were trying to kiss me."

Joey blushed, again. "Wait. Ya were fake sleepin'? I was tryin' ta make ya eat breakfast, ya idiot! Ya have ta be hungry."

"If I need something to eat, I'll just eat you up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And, even for dessert…" He whispered in Joey's ear as he shoved Seto off of him.

"Well… I hate ya." Joey crossed his arms as Seto sighed.

"Sure you do." Joey was avoiding Seto's piercing eyes as Seto was waiting for Joey to turn his head. "Fine… If you want to play stubborn, I'll make a deal with you."

Now Joey turned his head back to Seto. "What sorta deal?"

"I will go get something to eat, only if you make out with me."

"What? Heck no! Dat's not playin' fair!"

Seto slowly got off the bed. "Oh, I guess you didn't want to finish what you wanted to start this morning, eh?"

Joey grabbed Seto's arm and sighed.

"I just…I just don't want ya in dis hospital for starvin' ta death… Fine... You win… Just brin' somethin' back for me…"

"No problem, Joey." Seto smirked as he got back onto the bed and leaned over his puppy.

Joey blinked for a second as Seto claimed Joey's lips in a passionate kiss. Joey put his hands upon Seto's cheeks, deepening the kiss even further. Seto's tongue was waiting the moment when Joey would need to breathe. Within seconds of thinking that, Joey opened his mouth, to breathe, and Seto's tongue darted into Joey's mouth, absorbing every little spot in the blond's mouth. Joey's head leaned back onto the pillow, both of their tongues in a fight over dominance. Seto's hands cradled Joey's face as Seto's eyes slowly opened. Joey's eyes were still closed, and Seto was just absorbing the beauty of Joey's face. Seto was even daring enough to pick his puppy up and lay him on his lap. But his thoughts stopped the moment Joey's hospital phone was ringing.

"Who…is so daring…to interrupt…us…" Seto murmured as he was starting to kiss Joey's neck.

"Seto… I still have ta…answer it. I can't…be rude…" Joey said, trying to catch his own breath.

"Dammit. I will kill…that person…"

"…Thank ya…" Seto got off of Joey as he reached for the phone. He had to cough for a second as he regained his focus. "Hello?"

_"Joey! I finally got you!"_

"M-matt? Why are ya callin' me?"

"I would like that answer, too!" Seto called out as Joey covered the bottom part with his hand.

_"Well, I heard about your condition, and wanted to see how you were doing."_

"I'm doing well, but I am startin' rehab tomorrow, which is wonderful."

_"Great! Oh, well I need to come over and talk to both you and Seto."_

Joey looked over at Seto as he was fixing his shirt and pants. "Umm… Why?"

_"We need to file a police report. We found out that the guy who you killed was on the run for a couple years. We just need to get the accident on record, so that if you want to sue the family or-"_

"I can't do dat! It's not da family's fault…dat he turned out like dat…" He put his head down as Seto turned around to face Joey.

_"I agree, but we need to get the accident on record, like I said. When will be a good time for me to come around?"_

"Ah. Let me think…" Joey turned to Seto, his icy eyes piercing Joey's heart. He covered the bottom part of the phone as he sighed. "Do ya still want ta make out with me?"

"I don't know. That Matt guy ruined the mood."

"He needs ta come over here ta file a police report. Would ya rather make out with me now, or later? I sense dat ya still want more."

Seto turned around, fixing his collar, as Joey grinned. _Point one ta me!_

Joey uncovered the bottom part and grinned. "How about ya come over around noon? And, if ya do, bring me a Subway?"

_"Okay, I can do that. And you want the usual?"_

"Mm-hm." He replied as he still looked at Seto's back.

_"That's fine. I'll be over around noon. See you then."_

"Same here." Joey hung the phone up as he sighed. "Now, I know dat ya wanna devour me, but don't forget dat we are in a hospital-"

"So?" Seto turned back to the blond as he sighed.

"I'm waiting for ya ta devour me!" Joey held his arms wide up as Seto smirked and smiled.

"Hope you can last."

"I think I will. I did last time…"

* * *

><p>Matt came at noon, and with a delicious Subway hidden underneath his jacket, as he watch Joey and Seto devour it within minutes.<p>

"Man, you guys devour that within minutes." Matt pointed out as Seto belted a laugh as Joey simply blushed. "Inside joke?"

"Yeah." Joey blurted as he made Seto throw away the trash. "Now, let's get ta business. Give me da report and I'll fill it out within minutes."

Matt pulled the report out of his pocket as Joey looked to Seto. "I need a pen."

"And you figured that I would have one?" Joey nodded as Seto groaned and grabbed a pen from his trench-coat pocket.

"Thanks." Joey grinned and scanned down the page. "Let's see… Date of incident: October 12th, 2011… People involved: Seto Kaiba…Joey Wheeler…" Joey said what he wrote as Seto just watched him. "What was the outcome? Officer…Wheeler was…" Joey stopped writing as he looked down at his legs, unconsciously.

"Joey?"

He turned to Seto and gave him the pen. "Will ya fill out da rest? I can't…"

Seto nodded. "I can." Seto wrote down the rest of what Joey couldn't:_**involved in a gun shootout by Mr. Kidman that caused Officer Wheeler to become paralyzed from the waist down. Mr. Kidman was killed in the process with a bullet to the head.**_

"…Anything else?" Seto asked as Joey looked down at the paper, Matt did as well.

"I'm sure that's it. The rest can be filled out at the police station." Matt assured as Joey breathed a sigh of relieve as Matt put the paper in his pocket. "So, how is everything?"

"Good. Decent. If da food was better, I might like spendin' my days here." Joey explained as Matt nodded.

"When is hospital food ever good?" Matt pointed out as Joey started to smile. Seto got up and crossed his arms.

"Is there anything else you need?"

_Why is Seto bein' so defensive? I mean, when he's around me, he's cute, and blushes a lot. But, when someone is talkin' ta me, someone he doesn't like, he's super, ultra, mega defensive!_

"Matt, I hope dat ya can come back someday soon. Maybe not for da next few weeks, since rehab's gonna start."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll just give you a call, if it's okay with your bodyguard here." Matt pointed to Seto as Seto shrugged.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Joey grinned as Matt said his goodbyes, and left the room. Joey turned to Seto and glared at him. "Why are ya so mean ta someone ya don't even know?"

Seto rubbed his arm. "I just don't want anything to hurt you…" He whispered as Joey rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Come here." Joey commanded as Seto walked over to the blond. "Listen, I only have my eyes for ya, so quit bein' a stubborn guy. Ya don't have ta worry. I'm not gonna fall for someone else."

Seto smiled, a small one though, and hugged Joey.

"Thanks. Maybe, that's all I needed to hear."

"Yeah. Besides," Joey grinned as he sniffed his nose, "when can ya go home? Ya need a shower, and badly."

Seto sniffed himself as he frowned. "It's just perspiration from earlier. Nothing else."

"But, I would like ya ta smell like ya usually do, not like a wet dog."

"I'll shower here…"

"No, ya won't. Go ta my house and shower dere. For me?" Joey pouted as Seto nodded.

"But I will when Mokuba and Serenity get here."

"Ya don't want anyone ta leave my sight, right?"

Seto smirked. "You know me far too well."

"Yeah, well, your ego is so big dat I'm gettin' a good view of it." Seto glared at Joey. "I'm kiddin'! But, your ego _is_ huge. I hope dat ya will control it someday."

Seto pinched his nose as Joey let out a laugh and Seto did too. Maybe a good laugh was what they really needed to feel at ease again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, what do ya think? I think that little make-out scene was so... expected? lol<em>**

**_How about you review and vote? Please, I know you all wanna vote. _****_I have anoynoumus reviews enabled, so I see those who don't vote. lol _**


	13. Chapter 12: Tuesday

_**I can't believe I'm getting this chapter up! I might still have regular updates, but who really knows? Here comes one long week... Work study is gonna be the death of me... X_X**___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

After listening to Joey and going to his mom's place to shower, Seto was actually thinking how his life-Joey's too-has changed within the last two weeks or so. Ever since Joey came back into his life, unexpectedly, Seto wasn't prepared for anything. Grabbing a bag from Mokuba's room (which was Joey's old room) and putting clothes in it, he cursed when he accidently knocked over stuff on Joey's nightstand.

"Shit!" Seto whispered as he picked everything up, all at one, and tried to put it back where it was. However, he bent down to find the clock and instead found something else. "What's this?" It was a journal. Brown, plain, with a little lock on the side, and luckily, that the key on the back of the journal. "Well, that's obvious, isn't it?"

Seto sat on the bed, opening the journal, and awfully surprised that the journal was almost completely filled up! There were pictures of his friends lodged inside the pages, and writing on every, single page. Seto gulped when he flipped to the first page.

_**January 25**__**th**__**, 2004**_

_**It's my birthday! I'm so excited! I just turned sixteen, and this is the first thing my mom gives me as a gift. I think it's the LAMEST thing next to book covers, but she said I could do whatever the hell I want with it. So… I guess I can write in it. It won't hurt, right? Besides, I've got some nasty secrets that I feel need to be let out…**_

_**Oh, that's Serenity calling for me! I'm going to go devour that ice cream cake! I sure hope they have my favorite flavor! Later.**_

Seto grinned as he remembered that day. Joey asked everyone in homeroom if they wanted some ice cream cake. Everyone wanted some, except Seto, of course.

_"I don't have time to eat cake. I would rather eat cake or ice cream. Not both."_

Of course, Joey had to say something back.

_"Puh-lez. Take five minutes out and relax! Get away from dat nasty computer and try ta have a social life! Besides, it's gooood!"_

Seto shook his head and moved ahead in time with the journal.

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 2004**_

_**Well, it's Valentine's Day. As usual, everyone is getting candy, or chocolates, or flowers for their love ones. Me? I'm staying home, eating dinner with my sister and mother. Not very romantic, but I guess it's very…homey… I've been thinking whether I should tell anyone my secrets… From when Dad and I were living together… Geez… I guess what Kaiba said was right. I am a wuss… WAIT! Why did I just think about him? Damn it. I knew all that lovey-dovey crap at school was gonna get to me sooner or later!**_

_**PS-I blame Yugi and Yami.**_

_**February 15**__**th**__**, 2004**_

_**Guess, I'll grow up.**_

_**Confession number one: When I was only ten, my dad started to throw punches at me. I thought that he was trying to make me stronger, or to make me handle anything (like pain). He said that guys do this to each other. I might only be in elementary school, and I'm not bright, but it doesn't take a genius to know that guys don't throw punches at each other every day. This was only the beginning of the shit he was going to deal out to me.**_

"SETO! We're going to go to the hospital. Are you coming or not?" Mokuba yelled out as Seto jumped and stuffed the journal into his bag just so he has something to read.

"I'm coming! Just trying to find something…" Seto lied, but shook his head when he zipped the bag up. He grabbed the bag, opened the door and walked down the stairs. Mokuba and Serenity look up at Seto.

"Well, about time. I want to get there before visiting hours are over…" Mokuba pointed out as Seto nodded.

"Let's get going then." Seto opened the front door as the others followed. He closed the door and walked to the car that Seto was driving.

* * *

><p><em>Man… Where da heck is everyone? Did Seto have trouble cleanin' his huge ego? Wait. Was dat a Freudin' slip? <em>

Joey covered his face with his hand the moment Seto came in the room. Mokuba and Serenity weren't too far behind.

"Hi, Joey!" Mokuba cried out as Serenity smiled.

"What took ya all forever ta get here?" Joey asked as Seto dropped his bag next to Joey's bed.

"I was getting everything ready for this week. How was rehab today?"

Joey smiled. "Okay, but hard. I was tryin' ta just stand up, and dat took about twenty minutes with crutches. I'm just happy ta be in a normal hospital room." Serenity nodded as she planted herself next to her brother.

"Well, I'm just glad everything is doing well. Mokuba and I will go get you some delicious food at the restaurant next door."

Joey licked his lips. "Awesome…"

"Seto, do you want anything?" Mokuba asked as Seto sat down on an open seat close to the window.

"Ah, if you guys want to get me something. A sandwich, please."

Mokuba looked at Serenity as she nodded.

"We will be back in about twenty minutes. See you later, brother." She smiled and kissed his forehead. And just like that, they left as fast as they arrived.

"Did dey have ta leave dat fast? I wanted ask how school was…"

Seto grinned. "They have had a lot of people wishing you well. Amazingly, teachers and the staff and students want you to do an assembly. To tell others your story and how life was…challenging for you in both senses-school and life."

"Dat's nice…? Besides, until I can move, I'm not doing anything with anyone." Joey turned to face Seto. "That goes double for you, mister."

"Been watching _Full House _while I was gone?"

"Ya got it, dude!" Joey gave a thumbs-up as Seto chuckled. "Anyways, don't ya get bored while ya watchin' me sleep and eat?"

"Not really. I enjoy watching you. It's different. Besides, I decided to take a break from Kaiba Corp. for about a week."

Joey laced his fingers together and put them in his lap. "Ah…"

Slowly, and carefully, Seto decided to pull out the journal of Joey's out. _I'm going to read this and slowly and carefully ask him about this father of his-_

"Oh, what's dat?"

Seto blinked. "I am reading a new book. _Catcher In The Rye._"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Is it on one of dose Nooks? Dat's soooo cool! I've always wanted one since forever!"

"I can get you one."

"Eh? I'm sure ya can get me one, but I would rather wait and save my money…for something more…valuable."

Seto looked up at the blond as he flashed a smile.

_ I think he has something up his sleeves… Well, I don't want to know what's going on my puppy's head… Maybe I do…_

Seto flashed a quick smile, but disappeared as he put his head into the "Nook". He was looking at pictures which included one of him with all his friends, and one with his sister when they were younger and around this time. What surprised Seto a little was the little sketch he drew towards the end of the journal. It made his heart leap when he saw a picture of him with his laptop at school. It was amazing, and made Seto drop his jaw.

_How come he became a cop and not an artist? This is… superb! _

"Hey, what cha lookin' at? Somethin' shock ya?" Joey asked as Seto was brought back to the real world.

"Uh, umm, it was just the part where the one guy wasted his money… You know that part, right?"

"Yeah… Of course…" Joey murmured as Seto was still ingrossed in his "Nook".

_What da hell is he lookin' at dat's makin' his jaw drop? I wanna see…_

Seto noticed a little note at the bottom of the page:

_**May 25**__**th**__**, 2005-Last Day of School**_

_**And he still has his nose in that laptop of his… One whole year…One WHOLE year we had all our classes together, yet he never noticed me. **_

_**Seto, if someone finds this and gives it to you… This must mean I've died…**_

_What? He-I'm lost!_ Seto thought as he tried to grasp the concept.

_**I just want to know that I've been watching you every day I can. Every day, I tell myself to tell you about my father. If you have read through this whole journal, then…you know. Or you just skipped to the ending…OR, you just threw this away, never knowing this was addressed to you from a mutt.**_

Seto gulped as he squinted his eyes, trying to read what was left.

_**Kaiba…Seto… I don't know what the hell to call you! But, thanks for making me laugh inside, sometimes. I… I like you… Hope you have a wonderful life…**_

"SETO!"

Seto closed the journal as he put it away in his bag.

"W-what?"

"Y-ya… I want ta see dis Nook. Let me see it."

"No."

"Why? I wanna just see it!"

"I don't want to get it dirty."

"Seto, dat's a lie." Joey's eyes shined with confidence as he gasped. "Dat was my journal, wasn't it?"

Seto gulped and put his head down. He was just lucky that Joey couldn't get up and check.

"Joey, it wasn't."

"Liar! I know dat dat my journal was da only one of its type! Just…tell me if it is or isn't. If we are dating, I want us ta be honest-"

"Okay, it was your journal! I accidently found it when I dropped stuff onto the floor. I'm sorry, and I just wanted to know more about you without having to say a lot."

Joey blinked. "I didn't think dat ya were gonna confess dat fast…"

Seto got up and looked at Joey. "Why did you never tell anyone your dad hit you?"

"I think ya didn't read da whole thing…"

Seto rubbed his arm. "Listen, I know that there is more to this story, Joey. Just, tell me everything."

"I would rather ya read first before I tell ya the whole shin-dig."

Seto got on top of Joey, face-to-face, as Joey broke out in a cold sweat.

"I…I want the story to be told to me from you. I know that what you have written down wouldn't be the full details. Not even a girl will write she loves someone so much in a diary, much less a journal."

Joey closed his eyes, hoping Seto would get off of him, but as he re-opened them, he was still there. "Dammit… Seto…"

"I did read your little note at the end. Cute, I must say. How you like me and all. But, why didn't you tell me you liked me?"

"I knew what ya were gonna say." Joey cleared his throat and tried to replicate Seto's voice. "_** 'I don't want a dog to follow me everywhere. He'll give me fleas and be a pest.' 'Oh, I don't feel the same for you. You need to go find a female dog, not a human one.' 'I think you caught something. Oh, that's right. It's called puppy love. I don't have the time to watch a dog.'**_ Do ya catch my drift?"

"I do… But, I'm willing to change all that."

"Huh?"

Seto swallowed and sighed. "I…like you, too… Joey…"

Joey blinked and stared up at his eyes. "How long?"

"Around…the same time as you...fell for me…" Seto admitted, putting his head down and hiding his blush from his puppy.

_Oh…shit… He's serious…. What da hell do I say now?_

"Umm… I think dat we're both…da idiots…" Joey pointed out as Joey started to chuckle, to break the mood up.

"Maybe…" Seto looked back at Joey's chocolate eyes and smiled. "But, we're both idiots in love…"

Joey closed his eyes the moment Seto's lips descended to Joey's own. The moment was perfect: the sun was setting in the background, and the lights were dimmed a little. Seto gave Joey a quick moment to catch a breath-

"We're back-" Serenity stopped mid-sentence as she blushed and covered her eyes. Mokuba was close behind in mimicking her.

"Oh, God I didn't need to see that!" Mokuba cried out as Seto put his head on Joey's shoulder, trying not to yell into the shoulder or the pillow.

"Umm… Can ya guys give us 'bout…ten minutes? Seto still wants ta devour me and I think it would be smart ta not interrupt dat."

"No problem! We'll g-go eat in the w-waiting room!" Mokuba cried out as Serenity and him left the room within milliseconds. Joey sighed as Seto turned to look back at his lover.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes."

"Thank God. But, I think that Mokuba and Serenity might be traumatized."

"I don't think so. Just a little shocked ta come in on their brothers havin' an intense make-out session." Joey pointed out. "Just think…what if dey came in on us havin'-"

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Just…stop there." Seto murmured as he leaned down towards Joey's lips, again, and smiled evilly. "Take two?"

Joey grinned. "Take two."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I LOVE Full House! Just had to include that in there. lol<em>**

**_Anyways, I did decide to bring up Joey's dad here. It will all be explained in the next chapter, and if not, the next one (depends if I wanna type a long chapter...). And this chapter wasn't going the way I was planning it... Huh._**

**_So, make sure to review and vote! One week and some days until it closes! :D_**


	14. Chapter 13: 2 Weeks Later: Wednesday

_**Amazed that all my books were cheap! I thought they were going to be around $550+, but it was actually $470-ish! Man, I love my college. XD **_

_**Anyways, here's the next chapter for you all!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

After so much intense training, Joey was finally able to go home with Seto and Mokuba. Now, Joey has to go to a rehabilitation clinic every few days a week. After an exhausting week, Seto was driving Joey back home. Joey had been thinking for the past couple weeks on how he was going to tell Seto everything about his father, or was he even going to tell him?

_Geez... We just started datin', somehow, but would it be too early to tell 'im anythin'? Or, am I just bein' paranoid?_

"Joey?"

Joey turned his attention to Seto as he faced him. They were at a stop light, waiting for some people to walk across.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really..." He whispered as Seto sighed.

"...I have read that journal of yours. Every single day you went to the clinic, I've waited for you to get done and I've read it until you're ready to leave. I think you need to start tell me some stuff."

Joey turned back around, grabbing onto the door handle with his right hand a little tighter.

"I wanna, but-"

"You think it's too early in the relationship? Geez, I knew you were dumb, but not _this_ dumb."

"Hey!"

"Listen. What ever is bothering you, you better tell me. We are in this together, until the day we die. I want to know more about you, Joey."

Joey still looked away from his boyfriend, figuring if he should tell him about his father.

"Joey..." Seto said, concerned as Joey put his head down.

"Fine... You win." Seto smiled but it slowly disappeared when Joey started to look forward again. "Well... As ya saw in da journal, it all started when I was only ten. Every year, it seemed ta got worse, never better. When I was eleven, da punches got rougher. When I was twelve, I got slapped along with da punches. Thirteen, I got slapped, punched, and... and was on da recieving end, I got broken bones."

"So that's why the day after your birthday..." Seto remembered. Joey came in with a broken arm and a black eye. He convinced mostly everyone that it was just a stupid bully that messed with him, nothing else. Joey _was_ a fighter in middle school, and the beginning of high school.

"When I became fourteen and fifteen, everythin' got rougher and... scarier." Joey gulped. "He started ta use me...for his...for his..." Joey whispered the next word so fast that Seto didn't catch it.

"I didn't hear you... What was it, again?" Seto pulled into the driveway as Joey stayed quiet. "Joey? What was it?"

"...fantasies..."

Seto heard the word loud and clear but Joey didn't yell it or anything. He said it as if he was talking to himself.

"When I was sixteen... He would knock me out, use me for his sexual desires, and when I would wake up, I wouldn't remember anythin' but da pain!" Joey turned to Seto, tears falling from his eyes. "Da pain... It was all real... Dere were days I wanted ta die, Seto! He told me dat if I ever told anyone, he would kill me, and den kill everyone else I knew! He called me all sorts of names: dear, honey, babe, and even _mutt_. Dat word, dat one simple word would just make me so...angry, dat every time he said dat, I thought of you.

"Every day, ever since I turned sixteen, whenever he used me, I thought of you. I thought dat maybe one day, I could be someone different. Someone with a meaning! Someone, who could prove ya wrong!"

Seto was baffled by the onslaught of Joey's words. It hit him square in the heart. Seto turned the car off, his eyes never moved away from Joey's face.

"I wanted him ta be you! I wanted you and I ta be together! Ya know," Joey put his head down, his tears still falling and not even attempting to wipe them away, "...I've loved you ever since ya first called me _mutt_. Ever since dat first argument...ever since dat first fist fight dat landed you and I in dentention..." Joey turned his head towards Seto and had a small smile on his face and a blush to go along with it. "I love you."

Seto grabbed Joey's face with his soft hands and kissed him so rough, so sloppy, so heartfelt that Joey's tears started to slowly stop. Seto wiped the leftover tears away with his fingers after the kiss, and stared intently at Joey's face and showed him his smile.

"I love you, too. Ever since I've picked on you, I've fallen for you. You and your attitude-it made my heart leap everytime you would talk to me or try to get me in trouble..." Seto leaned Joey into an embrace. "Please... When the time comes," Seto looked back at Joey's face, his hands craddling Joey's cheeks, "I want to be able to erase all those marks your father did to you. From the bruises to the cuts to the slaps to the sexual fantasies..." Joey started to lightly blush. "I want to make you mine until death rips us apart."

Joey nodded and smiled. "Okay. Until da time..."

"But, until then," Joey closed his eyes as Seto wiped away an escaping tear, "no more crying. Everything is out in the open. No more hiding behind walls or anything else."

"Right." Joey watched Seto walk around the car and picked Joey up, bridal style, until they walked into the foyer of the mansion. "Ya know, Seto, da doc told me ta walk around as much as I can. If I need ta rest, den I should. I know my limits..."

"But, you walked around with the walker all day today. I thought you should at least rest up..."

"I will." He got the walker he left at the door and gave it to Joey. "I need ta do dis."

Seto nodded and watched Joey slowly walk into the living room.

_He's improved a bit. That's good. He's nowhere near walking this whole mansion by himself with a walker, but it's still amazing how fast he's improving!_

"Seto-"

"I got you." Seto grabbed Joey's torso as he nodded and continued to walk. Seto let go, eventually, and watched him.

_But, I'm worried if he tries to move when I'm doing something, and he gets injured even more-Wait._

Seto sat Joey on the recliner and said he will get him a soda and sandwich ready for him.

_Joey didn't tell me when happened to his father, did he? Where is his father now?_

Seto finished putting on the second slice of bread as he saw Joey slowly fall asleep. He grabbed the soda in the other hand and almost ran to him.

"Hey! I have you your lunch, so don't you dare fall asleep..."

Joey opened one eye slowly. "Put da soda back. I'll have dat later... And da sandwich now." He grabbed the sandwich from Seto's hand and grinned.

"It seems that whenever there is food, you will eat it-no matter if you're sleepy or not..."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be, but, there's something I need to ask you."

"Shoot."

Seto stared at Joey sighed softly. "What happened to your father?"

Joey slowly chewed his sandwich as Joey's eyes shifted to the ground. "Ah... He's in jail, as of now."

"How?"

"I ratted 'im out. I told Yugi da last day of school. Dat's why I wrote what I wrote in da end of my journal. He's been dere for five years."

Seto smiled, relieved to know that someone like Joey's father has been there this long. "So, how did you prove it to everyone?"

Joey turned his head to Seto as he met him halfway. "I showed everyone da marks... Da bruises, da scars, everythin'. I recorded 'im sayin' everythin' ta me in da house... Ya name it, I've done it. Honestly, I don't know how long he'll be in dere. I didn't go ta his hearin'. I was movin' away from everyone I knew."

_That's why I couldn't find him until now! It finally makes sense!_

Seto remained quiet as Joey ate the rest of the sandwich in silence.

"...Sorry..."

"Don't be. It makes sense. You wanted to protect yourself and your family and friends. I would have done the same."

"I know..." Joey finished his sandwich and cuddled up with a blanket on the couch. Seto gave him a pillow from the closet and within minutes, he was dead asleep. "...Thanks..."

Seto tilted his head and shrugged.

"It's nothing..." He softly whispered back as he turned his cell phone on silent and fell asleep next to Joey, right in the recliner that was beside the couch.

* * *

><p>"Mokuba... Are you sure about this? What if your brother finds out?"<p>

Mokuba shrugged. "He won't. This will be our little...secret."

"But, shouldn't we be doing this together? As a family?" Serenity asked. Mokuba closed the door to the limo as they were being drove off to somewhere.

"I think...we need to go first so that we can help Joey and Seto along the way. And besides, this will help us too."

Serenity closed her eyes and rubbed them. "Roland won't say anything, right?"

Mokuba nodded. "Of course. He doesn't mind and he knows that I could blackmail him if he says something." He winked as Serenity smiled.

"Well, alrighty. I think this could work..."

"And Joey's been doing very well at rehab! He'll eventually have to come with Seto and with us, too..." Mokuba finished as Serenity looks outside the window.

"Right..."

Within minutes, they got to their destination. They slowly got out and looked at the entrance's front door: _**Office of Psychologist Jamie Kennedy**_.

Mokuba silently gulped as Serenity walked passed him and into the front entrance. "Come on. Let's do this." He nodded and they walked in together.

* * *

><p>The next day, Seto hasn't suspected anything from Mokuba and Serenity's little secret, which was kind of a BIG secret. Anyways, he rolled Joey into the rehab clinic, with his arms crossed, as he signed Joey in.<p>

"I think I can do dat, ya know."

"Oh, I know. But, I just want to do something."

Joey smiled as he closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was called back, as Doctor Sara Cummins waved to him.

"Seto can actually come back this time."

Joey turned to Seto as he was inches away from him, pushing him in the wheelchair.

"Really? Can't we just leave 'im in dere?" Joey pleaded as Sara shook her head.

"I think he should help you. It'll probably make you walker faster with someone back here."

Joey sighed as Seto looked down at him. "If you want me to leave-"

"NO! It's okay!" Joey closed his mouth as he stared up at Seto. "Just... stay with me."

"Sure." Seto murmured as Joey looked up at the doctor and smiled.

"So, what are we gonna be doin' today?"

She turned her attention back to Joey. "Well, I thought that we will stay on the bars for a little bit today, then we will try to work on your upper body strength today, which is why we will need Seto today, in a way."

"Interesting..." Seto whispered as the doctor said that she will be back within a minute and Joey told Seto where to go. Down the hall, first room on the right.

"What da-" Joey blurted as he covered his mouth with his hands. "What are ya doin' here, Mai?"

Mai Valentine, the girl who had a crush on Joey, and Joey had a crush on, years ago, was right in front of Seto and Joey again.

"Joey? Kaiba-er, Seto? How weird! I can't believe you guys are here!" Mai cried out as Seto squinted his eyes and swallowed his pride.

"What are ya doin' here?" Joey asked, again, as she smiled.

"I work here, silly. What are _you_ doing here-" She glanced down at Joey's condition and frowned. "Oh... What happened to you?"

Joey closed his eyes. "I got shot in da spine. I have ta learn how ta walk again. Dat's why I'm in rehab."

Mai nodded and turned her eyes towards Seto. "What's Mr. Richass doing here in a place like this?"

Seto glanced up at her and faked a smile. "I'm taking care of Joey. He saved my ass, and I'm helping him. Jealous?"

"As if. I'm happy working with people like Joey every single day." She winked at Joey. He put his head down and tried to hide his small blush. Seto turned to see his head down and tried not to say anything harsh, cruel, or insulting.

"Great. Good to know."

Mai crossed her arms as she took Joey's temperature. "Ah... A slight fever. But, nothing too serious. Seems that Seto hasn't been taking care of you." She sanged as Seto glared the woman down with a nasty glare. "Don't worry about that. I'm your new nurse, since Mrs. Fitzgerald is away on maternity leave."

"You are?" Joey said, shock in his voice, as she nodded. "Oh..."

"Seto can still come along with us. I will need his help."

"Oh, I'm defintely helping." Seto assured. "Don't want you to worry about that."

Mai and Seto were having a glare down-Seto with his icy-blue eyes that could freeze a desert, and Mai with her curious purple eyes that could seduce any man at her age, or any age-as Joey could feel the nasty tension in the room.

"Umm... Guys? Can we get started on everythin'? Please?"

Seto looked down at Joey, Mai followed, as he sighed.

"Yes. Let's see... How did you do yesterday with the walker?"

"Decent. Just still hard to get used to it."

Seto leaned against the wall, Joey and Mai talking it up, as she was flashing winks at Joey once in a while.

"It will take a little bit of time, but you will be a pro at it within weeks."

"So, how have ya been, Mai? You're almost thirty, aren't cha?"

"Do you have to remind me how much of an age difference there is between us?" Mai pointed out as Joey smiled.

"Only seven or so. Not really as big as twenty or somethin' else."

"I'm getting some water. Want some?" Seto asked as Joey nodded.

"Get me one, too!"

"No." Seto left the moment Mai wanted one. She sighed as she wrote stuff down on a clipboard.

"So," Mai decided to jump the questions into personal ones, "what's going on between you and Seto?"

Joey blushed. "Nothin' really. I just saved his ass, and he's payin' for everythin'."

"Really? That's really nice of him." She started to take his BP. "Is he single?"

"N-no..."

"_Really_? I feel so sorry for the person who's going out with him!" She laughed as Joey lifted his head up and smiled, softly.

_I can't tell her... I just can't. Not yet._

"And, it sounds like the person would be more of a bother than you would be! Some person who wants him for his money! Well, I guess payback's a-"

"Mai."

"Hmm?" She turned around as Joey slowly put his head down and sighed.

"...I just... I mean-"

"How about we get back to knowing each other? Seto has someone, you don't, and I don't. Let's get together, eh?" She leaned down towards Joey as his eyes grew.

"I can't do dat! I'm so busy with dis crap, a-and Seto wouldn't like dat-"

"Oh, please. He'll be busy with his lover and I'll be busy-" She leaned towards Joey's lips and smirked. "-with you."

Joey closed his eyes and tried to lean his head away from Mai's lips.

"G-get away from him!"

They both turned around to see Seto in the entrance of the doorway. Joey's face turned pale and Mai's face slightly blushed by being caught.

"S-seto..."

"Mai Valentine-" Seto turned to face Joey as he felt his face turn red with anger. "Joey, I can't believe you..."

"Nothin' happened!" Joey cried out as he turned the wheelchair around to face him. "I promise! It was all Mai's doin'!"

"Bullcrap! You still want to be with her, don't you? I see how you smiled with her! That smile... I'm leaving." He admitted as Joey's jaw fell.

"What? Why? I want ya here ta help me out!"

"Oh, you have Mai and the doctors and nurses around here. You don't need my help, Joey."

Joey closed his eyes and put his head down in silence.

"But, I want _you_ ta help..." He whispered as Seto turned around to face Joey.

"I'll be back in two hours. Hopefully, you and I can come to a conclusion." Seto muttered as he walked out of the room, leaving Joey in the hands of Mai, one person Seto has despised for years.

Mai closed the clipboard and walked behind Joey and faced him.

"...That was...weird... I'll go get the doctor."

"Seto and I are dating!" He blurted out as Mai stopped walking and turned to face the blond.

"Honestly?"

"Y-yeah."

She pushed her pen into her messy hair bun and leaned down towards Joey's body.

"Since the accident?" He nodded. "Well... I just wanted to know how everything's been and how Serenity's been... I'm sorry."

"It's... Seto just can't grow up. He has, but he doesn't want anyone hittin' on me, or fallin' for me. I'll talk ta 'im later. Maybe, he'll understand?"

Mai nodded. "I hope so. If you want, we can cancel the appointment and wait until tomorrow-"

"No. I think it's time dat we both get a break from each other." Joey admitted as Mai gave him a small smile and pushed him towards the rehab room.

"I'm just glad-" She stopped as she dropped off the paperwork. "-that you found someone."

Joey looked up at her. "Did you?" She nodded. "Dat's good. I'm happy dat your happy."

"Thanks."

"Dat's what friends are for, Mai." Joey said as his rehabilitation began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Man, talk about a blast from the past. So, Joey finally told Seto why he had to move from everyone. <strong>_

**_What are your thoughts?_**

**_Make sure to review and vote! Less than a week left my peeps! :)_**


	15. Chapter 14: Wednesday Night

_**So sorry about the late update! I finally got moved into my dorm room! I love my roomie, Carol, and our neighbors are super awesome! I typed this story here in my dorm room, which was really hard 'cause I was getting distracted A LOT. This might not be good... lol**_

_**Anyway, sorry about this being a day late, since you guys might be in college, or middle/high school, and might not be able to read this until the afternoon (on the East Coast. West Coast got a little luckier.).**_

**_Here's the chapter-which is a little shorter, but this is where everything is gonna get good. :) Oh, and there is some minor language from Seto Kaiba. Blame him, not me, if you lose your virgin ears. :P_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

"Seto, stop bein' so damn stubborn!"

"I'm not stubborn! Lose that connection with that blonde bimpo and we'll talk."

"I am not! Mai is a good friend!"

Joey and Seto were arguing the moment they got through the doors of the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba walked towards the foyer, to listen, as he shook his head.

"Dammit, puppy, I just don't want her to get in your way of your rehab!"

"She isn't! Just because she's a woman and she's an old friend doesn't mean she's going to ruin anythin'!"

"Something wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"NO!" Both men yelled at him as Mokuba's eyes widen then went back to normal.

"Well, then." Mokuba left the room as Seto sighed and pushed Joey into the kitchen and grabbed him an apple.

"Listen, I don't know what's up with ya, but ya need ta stop being so stubborn!" Seto threw him the apple and Joey caught it.

"Old habits die hard." Seto suggested as Joey shrugged. He rolled himself into the living room and turned the T.V. on.

_Seto, are you so stubborn or-_

Joey turned around to see Seto push him to the stairs, and he carried him up the stairs.

"Seto?"

"...Sorry... I know that she was your _friend_ back then, and I know you had a crush on that _Mai_ chick..."

Joey closed his eyes and his lips grew into a small grin.

_Should I confront him? He's jealous! He's jealous dat I liked Mai long ago!_

"Here's our room-"

"What do you mean_ our_ room?"

Seto blushed lightly. "Well, until you get back on your feet, literally, then you will be sleeping in the same bed as me."

Joey adverted his eyes to the ground, then to the bed, then to Seto.

"Really? Even though we're only datin'?"

"Yes. I mean it."

Joey smiled as Seto laid him on the bed and grinned. "Wait. Don't think ya gonna go and get your way with me right now! Aren't we still mad at each other? Preferably you at me?"

Seto's eyes shifted to the blond on his big, lushish bed.

"I was until you just mention that I was still mad at you. Joey," He pointed at him, "you just lost out on some passionate makeout sessions with me." Seto turned towards the door as he heard Joey moan.

"Fine. Be dat way."

Seto put his hand on the doorknob and sighed. "I...I need to get dinner started. I'll be back later... Catch up on some rest..." He left the room as Joey laid his head on the pillow.

"So...He _is_ jealous! Geez... What can I do ta make 'im grow up and quit bein' so stubborn?" Joey thought outloud as he slowly drifted to sleep. "But...Mai and I...we have nothin'...he has nothin' ta worry...'bout..."

Seto stayed at the door just a little bit longer and walked away from their room, still trying to get his thoughts organized.

"Ahem." Seto turned to see Mokuba at the bottom of the stairs, almost passing him by.

"Mokuba. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-"

"-at school? Practice was cancelled today." _Luckily._ Mokuba thought as he walked next to his brother. "What wrong's with you and Joey?"

Seto walked into the living room and sat down, rubbing his head with his hands.

"It's just... That blonde, slut, bitch, whore-"

"We are talking about Mai Valentine I take it?" Seto nodded as Mokuba sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"Well, Joey and I were going to rehab, nothing new, and we found out that she is the new nurse for Joey until the old one comes back from maternity leave."

"And?"

"And she's going to disable Joey even longer! Have you seen her? It seemed that the years didn't do _anything_ to her!"

Mokuba smiled. "It sounds like you're jealous." Seto glared at his little brother as he crossed his arms. "Don't play that way. It won't work on me, Seto. I wished you would just grow up and know that it's normal for you to be jealous. Everyone, even you, have experienced jealously."

Seto raised an eyebrow. But then, he started to think. _Have I been jealous? Maybe… But, since when? Battle City? Doma? Wait… That time in Domino…_ Yes, you are right my reader. He is actually thinking about that time where Tristan freaked out about the rats, and Joey fell off of his shoulder and Seto was right there. And I just did break the fourth wall.

He shook his head and saw his brother's smile get bigger and wider.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He turned away and turned the TV on. "Besides," Seto looked over at him, "if you want to show Joey that you really do love him, and I do mean_ love_ him, then you need to talk to him about… you-know-who."

_Gozaburo._ Seto nor Mokuba had to say the name and chills ran down their spines. Gozaburo Kaiba, the man who made the lives a miserable hell in or out of the house. Seto put his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry." Seto assured as Mokuba nodded. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"If you listen to me, everything will work according to plan."

* * *

><p>After driving a long, LONG distance away from the city, Joey was getting fidgety.<p>

"Mokuba… I'm getting' bored. Are we dere yet?"

"Almost. I just have to show you this place." Within a minute or two of saying that, Mokuba stopped the car and smiled. "Here it is."

Joey poked his head out of the window and looked all around. Above him, stars were glittering above and all around him. There was a light breeze coming from the north, and Joey was obviously mind-blown.

"Dis is…amazin'…"

Mokuba smiled and opened the passenger door with the wheelchair in hand. "This place holds a special place in Seto and mine's heart."

Joey looked up at him. "How?"

"Well," Mokuba pointed to the playground off to the side by a tree, "when we were little, when our real father was alive, he would take us here. Every day after Seto went to school, we would come here and play like kids would."

"Really?"

"Yep. He told us a little secret, too, but I don't even remember how it went." Mokuba lied.

"A secret?"

"Yes."

Joey and Mokuba turned when they saw Seto right behind him.

_Now's my time to leave._

"Oh, crap. I just remembered! I need to go do homework!" Mokuba turned to Joey. "I am so sorry! I'll come back with you tomorrow or later this week! Bye!"

"Wait! Don't ya dare do dis ta me!" Joey yelled as Mokuba jogged to his car and sighed when Mokuba didn't hear him at all. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath as he looked back at Seto.

Seto sighed as he turned his head away. "I can explain."

"Oh, really? Dat's wonderful."

"Joey."

"What?" Joey turned to Seto as he looked down at him.

"…I just need to talk to you about some stuff. It might explain some things…"

Seto slowly pushed Joey to the hill that overlooked Domino City. He stood behind him and smiled without Joey knowing.

"When I was little," Joey turned to Seto as he sat on the bench beside him, "I was adopted by Gozaburo."

"Seto, everyone in da whole world, knows dat."

"You, besides Mokuba and I, are going to be the only one who knows the whole shindig about my background."

Joey silently gulped as he felt where this was going to go: Seto crying, him comforting Seto, someone kissing someone, etc. He shook his head and looked out to the city.

"When I was little," Seto repeated, "I was put into a room every single day. At first, it wasn't a place to sleep and bathe. As you should know, Gozaburo was trying to make me become a replacement of Noah. Anyway, a year or so later, that same room became what I hoped it would never be: a place to sleep, bathe, and… torture."

Joey felt Seto's hand get tense in his own hand.

"I thought that I was going to lose myself to that bastard. I swore that every night, I would defeat him, I would conquer the ruling he had on me. Honestly, I prayed. I prayed that I would get stronger; I would pray to live through this crap; I prayed, that I would see Mokuba again. I hoped that I would see daylight again.

"So, when I finally escaped from his grasp for only a couple hours, without anyone knowing, I ran away. I wanted to see what this world had in store for me." Seto turned to Joey and slowly his lips turned into a small smile.

"I saw the sun-setting. The orange, the pink, the purple, it all clashed together, yet it was still beautiful. That's when I stopped and heard someone crying. I had no idea who or what it was. I looked at the playground behind me and saw a small boy, around the same age as me, crying behind the slide."

Joey closed his eyes, absorbing this information…

"And I asked what's wrong. So, he said to me, _"My sister just moved away with my mom!"_" Both men murmured at the same time as Joey gasped.

"Dat was ya?" Seto nodded. "Well, then…" _Ya were cute as a kid..._

"Anyway, remember when I was late that one time?" Joey nodded. "That was when Gozaburo found out about me escaping once in a while. That, was when everything escalated into unimaginable things."

"You mean…" Joey whispered as Seto turned his head away from his lover.

"Yes."

Joey grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him close to him.

"Ya know, I wished ya told me earlier..."

Seto smiled as he wiped away Joey's tears. "I know. We'll talk about this later..." Joey closed his eyes as Seto kissed the lids of them. "With my jealously and your tears, we're one messed up couple, aren't we?"

Joey leaned his head onto Seto's shoulder and cried his eyes out. _Did Joey have a troubled past, too? Should _he_ be confessing, too?_ He shook his head of those thoughts and saw that Joey's tears were slowly letting up. Slowly lowing his head down, Joey's eyes shot open as Seto murmured softly, "This is only the beginning..."

He claimed Joey's lips into a kiss, which surprised Joey just a little. He thought that he would be the one to claim Seto's lips tonight. Anyway, while they were kissing under the stars and the willow tree, Mokuba was recording all of this on his cell phone.

"If Seto and Joey's serious about this, they will move on together." He smiled and put the camera away in his pocket.

Joey took Seto's hands and placed them on his lap. Joey was reaching up, to kiss Seto, as he got a quick peck on the lips. After that, they both stopped and looked up at the stars and smiled.

"So, what is dis so called _secret_?"

Seto shrugged. "Basically, when a couple kisses up here on the first new moon of the month, when the stars are the brightest, that couple will stay together, no matter what happens."

Joey smiled and shrugged himself. "This is only the beginning..." Joey repeated, exactly like Seto said it, as Seto nodded.

_Of the end..._ Seto thought as he gripped Joey's hand a little tighter. _If only you knew..._ Both stared at the stars and the city's lights as Seto closed his eyes, letting one tear escape from his eye without Joey even knowing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what do you all think? I had to write this with WordPad and Microsoft Word. Getting that fix before school starts!<em>**

**_Very short. Sorry for the umpteenth time. I might have sporadic updates on this story. There are going to be about two more chapters (maybe?) until this story is over! AHHHHH! XD I can't believe how this story is going well! The next chapter should be up on Thursday, or Friday night. Cross those fingers! :)_**

**_So, review and stuff. Voting ends on the TWENTY-FOURTH! Make sure to vote before I close it! ;)_**


	16. Chapter 15: Thursday

_**Sorry for the late update! I am now getting shoved with work from Business and World Civ. AND I had my first paper due two days after college started! Craziness!**_

_**Anyways, one more chapter and this story is gonna be done! OMG! I can't believe it! :O**_

_**This is a little short chapter, but I have a little Siblingshipping and Joey as a seme, so this might have been a decent chapter. ;)**_

**_I don't own anything, and please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

Seto slowly walked into his bedroom. He sighed when he saw Joey was still asleep. He nudged Joey's shoulder, to wake him up, as Joey was still dead asleep. Seto rubbed his back and smiled. However, Joey grabbed Seto's waist while still dead asleep.

"What the-"

"Seto..." Joey whispered in his sleep. Seto grabbed Joey's waist and watched his face.

_He does look sweet when he's asleep._ He thought as Joey's eyes slowly opened. "Hey sleepyhead."

Joey rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after noon, I believe."

"Ya believe?" Seto nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Do you want to go to rehab today?"

Joey nodded as Seto tried to get up yet he was being held back.

"Joey!"

"Can we stay like dis, just for a little while?"

Seto turned his head back to Joey. "...Sure." Seto turned his whole body back to Joey and they cuddled. Joey had other plans.

"Seto..." Joey leaned his face towards Seto's own face.

"Oh, you want to be a seme now?"

Joey stopped short of his lips. "Is dat a problem?"

"Not really-"

"Den shut it and let me kiss ya."

Seto did as he was told and Joey did what he was going to say. After a quick peck on the lips, Joey and Seto looked at each other. Even though Joey couldn't move, Seto still helped him up onto him.

"Is this better?"

"Much." Joey finished as he darted his lips towards Seto's own.

Joey's heated lips were in a heated battle with Seto's lips, too. Both never thought that they would see the day when they were be changing their roles. Joey thrusted his tongue into Seto's mouth, absorbing everything that the brunet had to offer. He found certain places that made Seto twitch, allowing Joey to move deeper into his mouth; after a while, Joey's loosen up lips played with Seto's neck.

"Joey..." He murmured softly into the blond's ear as Joey made a couple marks on the CEO's neck and on his chest. Soft, little pecks were traced all over Seto's lithe body. "Joey..." Seto moaned the name of his lover for the millionth time.

However, Joey stopped once he got to Seto's belt.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"I can't-"

Seto sat up as he layed Joey in his arms. "I know."

"Sorry I got a little caught up in da moment."

"Don't apologize. I did, too."

"Really?" Joey asked as Seto nodded.

"Now, how about I take over from where you left off?" Seto grinned mischieviously as Joey shook his head.

"Uh, no. Besides," Joey leaned up to kiss Seto's check, "I stopped not only 'cause I'm paralyzed, it's 'cause I'm not ready for anythin' _big_ yet." Seto nodded and carried Joey off the bed, bridal style. "Will ya put me down?"

"Nah."

"Dammit, Seto! Just let me get some rest! I havta go ta rehab-"

Seto put Joey down on the bed and stared him down. "Rehab can wait. I want to make sure that anything that blonde bitch does-touch you, hug you, you name it-while I can't see you, I'll make sure that it will come back ten-fold on you."

Joey frowned. "Why are ya so jealous?"

Seto turned to face the blond. "I...you...taken...from..."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Say what? Ya need ta speak up."

"I don't want you to be taken away from me!" Seto blurted as his face was a red as a rose. "I don't want someone to take you from me... It almost happened once." He murmured as Joey closed his eyes and reached for Seto's hand. He looked down at the one who claimed his heart long ago.

"Seto, no one else is gonna come and take me away. You and I will never ever be separated. I promise."

Joey pulled Seto into a deep hug and rubbed his back. "If ya wanna cry, just do it. No one will ever know."

Seto touched his cheek as he softly gasped. How did Joey knew he was crying when he didn't even know himself? He listen to Joey and cried. Joey didn't care if Seto was a crybaby and a jealous one as well!

_I am sure dat Seto's jealously will be cured...eventually. Besides, seein' Seto cryin' is like a dream come true!_

Joey thought as he rubbed Seto's back. But he kept silent until Seto's tears stopped following onto his shoulder. But, somewhere deep in Joey's heart, he felt something that something bad was going to happen. Knowing how everything bad seems to happen to him, he prayed that something bad wouldn't happen to him nor Seto.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mokuba and Serenity were sitting down in a waiting room, of course, waiting.<p>

"Mokuba," Serenity turned to her boyfriend as she gripped his hand.

"I promise. Tomorrow, we will sit them down and tell them what we have been doing."

Serenity nodded. "I know, but it's just the thought of not telling them will make them mad at us."

"Seto might be a little angry, Joey too, but they will understand. Trust me."

"Serenity and Mokuba?" A head popped out of the waiting room as they got up. "Good to see you both again."

"Thank you, Doctor Eagan."

"Please. You may call me Mrs. Eagan, or Kendra."

"I know. But this is a professional session and you are a professional."

"Mokuba, just call me Mrs. Eagan. It will make you feel relaxed."

Mokuba nodded and obeyed the doctor. She turned to Serenity and smiled. "How has everything been?"

"Decent. School's getting a little tougher, but that's nothing new. About my brother… He's been calling me once a week or so."

"How is his rehab?"

"Last I heard, it has been going very well."

"Good. We'll go into the lounge today." Kendra pointed out as the younger ones grabbed a seat on the couch and Kendra pulled a simple chair up. "Now, let's see…" She scanned through her notes and grabbed a pen. "How have you been feeling about everything, almost three weeks to this day? Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, well… I've been feeling a little better, but I wished that Seto would sit down with me and talk with me. We've been keeping this a secret from our brothers one week after the accident. They don't know everything we've been doing after school."

Kendra scribbled something down and looked at them both. "Why are you both keeping this a secret?"

"I love my brother," Serenity began, "and I feel that he already has enough on his plate. With rehab, his lover, you name it, he's been busy. I don't want to trouble him with my problem."

"Serenity, I know that your brother was the one who almost lost his life that night protecting you both and Seto." Serenity nodded. "But, you need to confront him about how you feel. He might be feeling the same way you are. You both were scared that someone horrible would tear you both apart since it happened once in your lives. You didn't want that to happen again, I believe.

"Joey will listen to you. Maybe he'll be able to tell you why he wanted to do rehab and you'll be able tell him why you wanted to come to a psychologist."

Serenity nodded as she put her hands on her knees.

"Possibly…"

"Serenity," Mokuba turned to face her, "if neither of them listen, I'll knock them out with a bat and we will force them to listen instead of making out with each other."

She smiled as she looked back up to both of them. "You're right. I know that this must be harder on Joey…than on me…"

"It's going to be hard on all of you. Serenity, because it was your brother and Mokuba, because Joey saved you and Seto, you brother, from harm. It's not going to be an easy, but it's wonderful that you both decided to take the first step together." She wrote something down on her notepad and smiled. "Let's see… How about you talk to your brothers and see if they will like to come next week? Both, Joey, or Seto will be a good start."

"I think that's possible." Mokuba assured as Serenity nodded.

"Great! Just call back here, whenever you need to, and come in. My door is always open," Kendra said as she walked the couple to the office doors, "that is until I close up for the day, then it's not."

_She still can't tell good jokes. _Mokuba thought as he faked a smile.

"We'll call you the moment something good happens." Serenity agreed as Mokuba opened the door for her.

"I'll be waiting. Have a good day, you two."

"And you, too!" The couple called back as Kendra walked down the hall and disappeared from sight. Mokuba walked behind Serenity towards the parking lot.

"That shouldn't be hard, right? I am sure Seto and Joey would want to come badly." Mokuba thought outloud. Serenity opened the drivers' door and smiled.

"Of course. They care for us like we care for them."

"Right."

Both sat in silence until Serenity turned the car on and both got their seatbelts on. Quickly, Mokuba landed a peck on Serenity's cheek and looked down. Serenity put her hand on her cheek, rubbed it slowly, and smiled down at her cute boyfriend.

"Do you know that you can be cute at times?"

Mokuba started to blush. "Do you have to say that I'm cute?"

"Yeah." Serenity closed her eyes and started to laugh. "Thanks for being here with me." She grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly.

"I should be thanking you. I've been able to get some nasty stuff off my back, and maybe if Seto's with me, we can finally fix the past and change the future." Mokuba announced as Serenity started to back up.

"You know, let's really talk to them about this." Serenity said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Besides, I think my brother and yours can stop with the smooching for at least for a few mnutes, if not an hour. They will listen to us. Or we will force them."

"I like the way you think, Serenity." Mokuba chuckled as Serenity started to laugh.

Within seconds, they were both laughing. "We will have to take away their privileges!" Serenity began to say.

"Then, we will have to punish them!" Mokuba called out as Serenity shook her head.

"A little too much, don't you think?"

"Oops," Mokuba uttered, "I was getting a little ahead of myself."

"A little?"

Serenity asked as Mokuba shrugged. Mokuba turned the music up on the radio, hoping to drown out the awakard silence now in the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had a better ending for this, but since Microsoft Office 2010 was not responding, I had to download Open Office, which is probably a little better than MO. Idk, but let's hope it is! :)<strong>_

_**The LAST chapter will be up maybe around Wednesday (since it's the last chapter and I wanna make it the longest chapter) or Thursday. Give me a good week and it should be up on here-I can promise you that! ;)**_

**_So, what do you think? How about you review?_**


	17. Chapter 16: Final Chapter: Thurs & Fri

**_I can't believe that this is the end of Never Alone! OMG! Thank you all for your reviews and for the favorites and everything! You guys are the best! I can't believe I kept up with this. ^_^_**

**_I am probably going to do a sequel, but probably not for a while at least. I think this is the longest chapter yet in this story, and the ending made me cry-I was having a hard time to just finish this because of that and college! I hope you enjoy this final chapter as much as I did. :) _**

**_A_****_nd this is the only time I'm gonna say something. I can't type anything at the end because the mood would be killed. Trust me._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But, I do have Pokemon Black now! XD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Never Alone: Final Chapter<em>**

That night, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, and Serenity were sitting at the dinner-table. Joey was talking to Serenity about his rehab, and Mokuba was telling Seto that the tutoring finally paid off and he had an A+ on his science test. Mokuba nodded at Serenity, noting that it was time that they told their brothers everything.

"Umm, Seto, Joey," They both looked up at Mokuba who was taking a sip of water, "there's something we, Serenity and I, need to say."

Serenity gulped as Joey and Seto looked at each other for a moment.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Seto asked as Mokuba closed his eyes.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it:" He took a deep breath and let it out, "Serenity and I...we've been seeing a psychologist."

Seto blinked a couple times and Joey looked to his sister. "Is it true?" She nodded.

"Yes... Ever since the incident, we've been seeking some help."

"But, why didn't ya come ta us? We would've help ya."

Serenity shook her head. "You nor Seto wouldn't be able to. I know that you both are still trying to get over what happened that night a few weeks ago. You guys might not show it, but I know, deep down in your hearts, you want to get help."

Seto turned the female and shrugged. "...I'm proud that you guys went to someone and asked for help. I'm a little disappointed that you both didn't come to us sooner and tell us what you are-Wait. How are you seeing a psychiatrist _and_ going to school?"

Mokuba grinned slightly. "We go after school. Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Seto closed his eyes and rubbed them. "What about-"

"Academic Team? I told the coach I wanted to be off of it. I knew that the stress you were feeling and what I was feeling was going to pile up. Then, one day I would just blow up and be a massive wreck. It's going to happen to you too, Seto."

Seto looked at his younger brother and sighed.

"Joey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want to burden you with what I was going through."

Joey turned to face his sister. "You are never a burden. I would rather ya tell me everythin' than hidin' it from me."

"I know that. It's just, I thought you had enough on your plate, metaphorically, and when everything had calmed down here, I would tell you. But, Mokuba and I agreed that it was time to tell you both."

Mokuba nodded. "And our psychologist said that we should try to get you both to come with us, or by yourself, so on and so forth."

Seto turned to look at Joey as Joey's eyes shot to the brunet.

"...We will have to think about it. Is that fine with you both?" Seto asked the siblings as they looked at each other. Within seconds, they nodded.

"Sure. That's fine."

"Good." Mokuba and Serenity got up. She took up Joey's plate and they both left the room. Joey and Seto looked at each other.

When Mokuba and Serenity left the room, they put the dishes in the sink. Serenity smiled but a tear fell from her eye. Mokuba noticed and gave her a tissue.

"I'm just so happy... Maybe we should have told them much earlier."

Mokuba nodded. "It's okay, though. Maybe, we just needed a little push."

"Maybe..."

While they were washing the dishes, Joey and Seto looked at each other.

"So, do you think we need to go to a psychologist?" Seto asked Joey.

He shrugged. "It could do us some good. Do ya wanna go?"

"I think...I think we should." Joey smiled as he grabbed for Seto's hand across the table.

"...Alright."

* * *

><p>Seto was waiting in the small room, where he last saw Joey, and paced a couple times. Mai knocked on the door and opened it. "Can you come with me? Joey wants to show you something." Mai told the brunet as he raised an eyebrow and followed the blonde. A few seconds later, Seto saw Joey with the walker in front of him, as he was sitting down. He was drinking some water and chewing on some potato chips.<p>

"Joey, I got Seto." Mai said as Seto walked towards Joey.

"What is it? What did you want to show me?" Seto asked as Joey smiled and put his hand out.

"First, ya havta help me up."

Seto nodded and pulled Joey up into his arms.

"Now, just hold my hand." Seto looked at him. "Oh, just do it."

Seto held Joey's right hand. Taking a deep breath, Joey put one foot in front of the other very slowly. Seto's breath caught up in his throat as he felt his lips turn into a smile. Joey was grunting here and there, but he was walking with Seto's help.

"Okay, stop here." Joey murmured as Seto stopped. "Go about six feet in front of me."

"Huh?"

Joey smiled and let go of his grasp from Seto. "I'm gonna... walk ta ya..."

Seto moved six feet front of Joey within a heartbeat and held his arms in front of him. "Get to me, and you get a hug."

Joey laughed as he shook his head. "Ya think of da weirdest things, ya know?"

"So? Just walk to me." Joey shook his head and took another deep breath. Mai was close by, just in case something happened.

Joey took baby steps, literally, towards Seto. He kept his hands out, waiting for Joey to get to him. Five feet, three feet, one foot away and Joey collapsed into Seto's arms. Joey closed his eyes and tried not grunt in pain.

"If you need to yell or grunt or cry, just do it. I can never experience your pain, and probably never will, but just do what you need to do. I'm here." Seto murmured to Joey as he just grabbed Seto's chest and yelled into the trenchcoat. Mai was close by, as usual, as she wrote some notes down on her clipboard. Within seconds, Joey just stopped yelling and gripped tightly onto Seto's trenchcoat. He breathed in and out, trying to focus, as his heartbeat slowed down.

"Amazing... Just a few weeks ago, you were unable to walk, and now, you can walk a few steps without any help!" Mai pointed out as Seto helped Joey up and into a wheelchair. "I will notify your physician and maybe something good could happen out of this."

"Dat's...good." Joey uttered. He gripped the wheelchair a little tighter as Mai smiled.

"I hope everything will go wonderful for you both, especially you, Joey."

"Say what?" Seto glared at Mai as she grinned.

"I think you both are the best couple out there! You are so cute together, and I believe that you two can last through anything."

Seto turned to Joey and raised an eyebrow. "You told me-"

"I'm married to Valon." Mai simply said as Seto sighed.

"You couldn't tell me this earlier?" Seto asked Joey as he turned to Mai.

"I didn't know ya were married ta him!"

Mai shrugged. "Not many people know about this, only you both and my family."

Seto and Joey looked at each other, Joey crossing his arms and Seto rubbing his eyes. "Well, wished I knew that earlier."

_And I wouldn't be so damn jealous with my puppy... Another reason to hate Mai..._

Joey smiled. "Well, at least we know and Seto won't be jeal-"

Seto turned and death glared his puppy to death. "Want to finish that?"

"No, no. I was thinkin' dat we should leave and get some Chinese food!"

Seto smiled. "Good puppy. Great minds think alike, perhaps."

Mai nodded. "Well, you both take care, and I will call you a day before you need to come back. Consider this a vacation."

Joey turned to Seto as he grabbed his wheelchair. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Er, I'll think about it. Don't forget that Serenity and Mokuba are in school. Maybe at Christmas time?"

"Yay!" Joey cried out as Seto shook his head. He pushed the wheelchair out into the waiting room, waving by to Mai and the receptionist. "See y'all later!" Joey called out. "Losers." He whispered so softly that no one could hear him. Within minutes, they made it back to the car and on their way back home.

"That was such a great experience, Joey. I'm so glad that you can walk."

"Nowhere near 100%, but I feel dat I've done 'bout 15% for now. It'll take time, but at dis rate, perhaps I can walk before Mokuba and Serenity graduate from high school!" Joey spoke as Seto nodded.

"I hope. Just take it easy and we will work together towards your goal."

Joey smiled and sighed. He looked out the window and saw birds flying above them and as if racing Joey and Seto home.

* * *

><p>Joey was brought upstairs, by Seto of course, and laid on the bed while Seto went to get his wheelchair. As he was put in said wheelchair, Seto turned to face him.<p>

"I am very, VERY tired from working last night for Kaiba Corp.. So, I'm going to go take a nap. There is a mini-fridge in my office, along with some snacks."

"Okay, it's down da hall, right?" Joey asked as Seto nodded.

"Yes. If you don't mind, just let me sleep and we'll have some Chinese later tonight, okay?" Joey smiled as he gave Seto a tight hug.

"Awesome. Just get some good rest, and I'll wait 'til dinner. Heck, I might catch up on some sleep myself." Joey admitted as Seto kissed his lips, as if a goodnight kiss. Joey was the one to let go and pushed Seto to the bed. "Now, get some rest and if I'm in da mood, we'll..." Joey started to blush. "...make out as long as ya wanna."

Seto grinned as he kissed his lover's forehead. "Great."

"Have a good nap." Joey murmured as Seto fell onto the bed, and within minutes fell asleep. Joey grinned as he rolled out of the room and towards his office.

_Hmm... What should I do?_ Joey thought as he opened the door to the office and rolled in. Everything was cleaned, brand new, and Joey turned the light on (since the window's blinds were closed).

Joey looked over to the fridge and grinned. "Now, let's see what he has in dis fridge of his..."

* * *

><p>Mokuba and Serenity walked into the psychologist's office, hands together, smiling, you name it. They were called back and waited for Kendra to come back to see them. Within seconds, she came into the lounge.<p>

"Boy, you two look really happy. What's the occasion?"

"We told Seto and my brother about us coming to see you." Serenity started off.

"And?"

"They said they would think about it." Kendra smiled.

"That's wonderful! That's amazing how you two asked them so soon! I'm proud of you both." Kendra added.

Mokuba nodded. "I am, too. If I remember, Mokuba told them first." Serenity told Kendra as she turned her head to him.

"Really?" Kendra asked as he nodded. "Good step, Mokuba. Now that your brother knows, he will be here for you. Same with you, Serenity."

* * *

><p>Joey finished up his third soda and almost a whole bag of potato chips when he logged onto Seto's computer.<p>

"Oh, shoot. What's da password-either my name or _puppy_." Joey typed in the words, and got logged in. "Figured. Not very descriptive with da password, puppy, eh Seto?" Joey pointed out to himself. "Let's see..." Joey checked out his email, nothing but spam, and updated his Facebook status: _**Seto's asleep and I'm roaming in his office. This can be bad or good... :P**_

He started to log off and close the computer lid when he saw something in the corner of his eye. _Hmm? What's dis?_

Joey started to play around with Seto's documents, and some how found Seto's secret entries of his journal. Joey raised an eyebrow, wanting to look through them. "But, what 'bout trust?" Joey thought outloud as he shook his head. "If he has secrets, dis will be da place ta find 'em." He gulped and opened up the first document entitled: _Sleeping._

_ Seto's not creative with passwords nor titles. How lame..._

Joey scrolled down and read it really fast:

_**Another worthless day at school. Why the hell do I even go? I mean, I'm the smartest person in my classes and get all the homework done even before I leave to go to Kaiba Corp.. Ugh... And why can't these damn people get stuff done **_**without me**_** here? I need sleep, and they don't care if I come in crabby or not. How does Mokuba get little sleep and become a teddy bear in the morning? All sweet, kind, and loveable. **_

"Very...weird..." Joey shook his head as he scrolled down to the next entry or so.

* * *

><p>"Would it be a good idea to just wait?" Serenity asked as Kendra nodded.<p>

"Yes. It will be good to wait on their terms."

"That's what I thought." Mokuba spoke as Serenity rubbed her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

Serenity waved her hand at Mokuba. "It's nothing. Just a minor headache. Sorry."

"I have some Tylenol. I'll give you some at the end, just remind me, okay?" Kendra pointed out as Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

_But, why do I get the feeling that something horrible is going to happen?_

* * *

><p>Joey was laughing his butt off. "I can't believe Mokuba asked Seto 'bout THAT! I thought I had it bad-" He grabbed his side and laughed his butt off. Wiping tears away from his eyes, he caught his breath and rubbed his eyes.<p>

"What else does dis boyfriend of mine have?" Joey looked through several entries until he found one that was entitled: _Apologize._

Joey stopped laughing and clicked on it. "What is dis?"

_**I never thought that I would ever tell this computer-or anyone who reads this-the truth. Nothing about my history of growing up with Gozaburo, if you must know. It's just... Ever since I seen Joey, I've wanted to see him again. For some reason, deep inside my heart, I just wanted to see him, to feel him, to hold him in my arms. Is this love?**_

_** Sorry, I'm getting side-tracked. Here's the three reasons why I'm not typing anymore on this computer: One, anyone can get onto it. The password is a no brainer. Two: I know that Joey is going to be looking at this one day, later than sooner.**_

"What is he talkin' 'bout-" Joey stopped speaking until he read the rest of that sentence.

_**And three: I planned everything from the beginning just to see Joey again. The whole deal about my company getting robbed, or burglarized, that was all me.**_

* * *

><p>Leaving Kendra's office, both teenagers decide to go get something to eat at Subway. Serenity was watching Mokuba drive away as she could only think about her brother and Seto. <em>Why can't I get this darn nasty feeling out of my heart? Is it just me, or is the headache really getting to me?<em>

"Serenity? Do you want me to take you back to the mansion? It's the weekend tomorrow, so you can stay over if you're not feeling well." Mokuba asked as she turned away from him.

"It is nothing. Just this bad feeling."

"About?"

"Our brothers."

Mokuba sighed and turned the radio slightly down. "I am sure everything is okay. We'll grab something to go, and go and check up on them."

"But, wouldn't we be a bother to them?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Seto might be trying to sleep, but wouldn't Joey be trying to sleep as well? He _did _go through a whole day working at Kaiba Corp. just this week, and Joey's been going through five hours a day for rehab. Both would probably be exhausted-Wait. Are you a little exhausted?"

"A little," Serenity admitted, "but it might be because I'm hungry..."

"Let's just get something to go. I know that whatever you are feeling, it's not just coincidental." Mokuba assured as Serenity nodded and they pulled into a parking spot.

_For once, Serenity, I hope you are wrong._

* * *

><p>Joey sat there, flabbergasted, as he closed his eyes, trying to shun the truth. He shook his head, unable to believe what he had just read for the twentieth time that hour.<p>

"He just...planned everythin'?" He murmured as he grabbed the computer, wanting to throw it out of the window, but stopped himself. He just turned it off, rolled out of the room in mach speed, and shoved open Seto's bedroom door. Somehow, he was still dead asleep. Joey breathed in and out until he reached the bed. "Wake up ya asshole!"

Seto sat up and looked down at Joey. "What is it? What happened?"

Joey glared at him, tears threatened to fall. "Ya...Ya sonuvabitch!" He grabbed for Seto's shirt as Seto was shocked. "How dare ya! How could ya do dat ta me!" Joey yelled out as Seto sat there, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked as he felt Joey's hand get tighter on his shirt.

"I was on your computer and FOUND a certain journal entry. Da last one ya typed on your computer, dumbass!"

Seto gasped as Joey pushed Seto onto the bed and rolled to the other side. "I can't believe ya! Your company was robbed, and I was hopin', deep in my heart, dat you were a-okay! Back then, I was worried 'bout ya!"

"Joey-"

"Don't Joey me!" He yelled back as he put his head down. "Ya need ta tell me everything or I will force it out of ya later."

Seto put his head down and gulped. He took a deep breath and looked at Joey, even though his head was still down. "I trashed my office, and made it look like someone came and stole something from my office. Nothing was stolen." Seto confessed as Joey shot his eyes up to the CEO. "I made it. I tricked the alarms and everything. I came back to my company the moment I saw police cars. I was told that you were on your way here. Of course, I'm friends with a 911 operator, so I told her that I wanted you to come to Kaiba Corp. and...you came."

Joey grabbed his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes and cheeks. "I can't believe ya! What 'bout dat guy I killed?"

Seto turned away from Joey. "Ironically, that guy has been after my company, and family, for a few years, ever since I graduated from Domino High School." He grabbed Joey's hands and Joey's eyes shot to him again. "I'm so thankful that you got rid of that guy-"

"I wished he killed ya."

"What?"

"I wished he would have killed ya! Ya deserve ta be dead for all dis shit ya have put me through! I'm paralyzed, thanks ta ya and your damned business. You just _hafta_ have someone comin' after you! And, how did he know dat dere was an officer in da same house with ya? I just can't wrap my head around dat! Dammit Seto, I love you, and dis is how ya treat me? By playin' tricks on me?"

"NO!" Seto cried out as Joey felt tears falling down from his eyes. "I love you, too, Joey, and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be-"

"-here for ya? Screw ya, Seto. I think ya are a piece of shit. I don't want ya ta keep hidin' secrets like dis from me!" Joey rolled out of the room as fast as he could and away from Seto.

"Joey! Wait!" He heard Seto calling out to him as he stopped at the stairs. He got up, slowly, and pushed the wheelchair aside. Seto froze when he saw Joey standing on his own.

"I have a _wonderful _idea!" Joey called out to Seto. "How 'bout I just fall down dese stairs, make me a vegetable, and den tell da doctors ta just kill me? How would ya feel 'bout dat, Seto?"

Seto grabbed his chest where his heart laid underneath. "H-horrible!"

"Perfect. Dat's how I feel right now. I know dis is one secret, but it's one secret I never even wanted ta know 'bout! I could have been livin' a normal, A NORMAL life but 'cause of ya, I am like dis! I need someone ta help me when I never even needed help in da first place! Seto-no-I'm callin' ya Kaiba, again. A lousy name for a lousy person." Joey put his head down and tried to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, and upon the floor.

Seto put his hand out, trying to grab for the blond. "J-joey-"

"Don't call me dat! Call me_ mutt _or_ Wheeler_ oranythin' else!" Joey raised his head to the CEO. "You don't deserve ta call me by dat name anymore!" He yelled as Seto reached for him. "Stay away from me! Don't ya get dat?"

Seto stopped and was only a few feet away from Joey. "I do, but why can't I just explain-"

"Dere's no need for ya ta explain! I've help ya with your jealous, temper, and love. I've help ya and you've just hurt me! Dammit... I love ya... I love ya... I love ya, Kaiba..." He put his head down and walked backwards, without even knowing how close he was to the edge of the stairs, he slipped on the first step.

Seto saw and started grabbing for the blond. "JOEY!" He yelled as he threw himself towards Joey. He grabbed him, thankfully, and kissed him on the lips as if everything was in slow motion. "I love you..." He whispered, and within seconds, the slow motion disappeared and they fell down the stairs together. Joey closed his eyes, grabbing onto Seto, as everything stopped. Time, life, his heartbeat. Once they got to the bottom of the staircase, Joey opened his eyes and looked at himself.

"No bruises...and no cuts..." He observed as he saw Seto next to him. He was on his back, his arms sprawled out, and his eyes closed. Joey gasped when he saw bruises appearing on his arms (Seto was wearing a short-sleeved shirt today). "Kaiba?" He turned to shake him, to wake him up. "Kaiba? Come on, wake up. I can't walk without yer help..." Joey shook him, again, as if nothing was working. "K-kaiba?" Joey choked out the name as he gripped Seto's shirt. "Wake up, dammit!" He cried out, tears escaping his face twice in that day. He saw something in Seto's hair, the one thing that feared Joey the most right about now: blood.

"S-seto? Oh, my God... Oh, my God." He tried to slap his cheek a couple of times, but nothing was working. "Wake up, Seto! Don't die on me! Come on! I hafta apologize ta ya!" He called out as Seto's eyes were still closed and Joey felt that nothing was working. "I'm sorry for blowin' up on ya for dat accident! Please, just wake up." He put his hands on Seto's cheeks and started to rub them. He knelt over his face and his tears fell upon the brunet.

He looked for Seto's cell phone, who-thank God-had his in his pocket. _Oh, my God. Thank you so so so so much!_

Joey called the first number on the list, the most important call he has ever made for the first time for someone like Seto Kaiba.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"I need help. My lover, Seto Kaiba, might be dying in my arms..."


End file.
